Everything I Hate Revolves Around You
by Lacrymosa-Nightmare
Summary: Daiuske is the most unpopular kid at school,Dark's the most. He yerns to be like Dark, yet hates what Dark is. Though it all, Daiuske is trying to cope with who he is and the person he's begining to become drawn to who's both his salvation and his poison.
1. Hating Dark Mousey

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing of DNAngel- DNAngel and all it's characters/plot belong toYukiru Sugisaki . (who I wish I was-the series is absolutely awesome!)

**Warnings:** Yaoi (But you'll have to wait a while for that one…), some angstness…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Everything I Hate Revolves Around You **

_**Lament 1**_: Hating Dark Mousey

Daisuke Niwa hated Dark Mousey. He didn't get what it was about him that had all the girls flocking to him, had him with tons of friends watching his back, had him so well off in school with straight A's, athletics and everything he could ever want. He didn't get how anyone had the right to be so well off when there were so many more people that needed that. Not everyone could be so well liked, so good-looking, so charming and the rest…so _perfect_…He just didn't get it. Why couldn't that be passed around to people that actually needed that?

Especially someone like him.

He wasn't the most handsome of things- spiky red hair and deep ruby eyes that many a time he had been teased about as the eyes of a demon or someone possessed. He wasn't even that tall either- a full head shorter than Dark for sure and, embarrassingly enough, shorter than most of the girls in his class. In short?

He wasn't popularity, charm-the-pants-off-you-material. And defiantly not easy-to-pick-up-a-girlfriend material. He was everything that he wished he wasn't-short, stick skinny, the most invisible kid at school and practically friendless. Sure, he talked to the twins and Takeshi every so often. But who did they normally hang out with? Yep, you guessed it-Dark Mousey. But it wasn't like they didn't really care-they had asked Daisuke many times to join them at the table Dark was sitting at. But Daisuke would flatly refuse, and a spark of furry would blaze in his eyes then pass-and they would think they only imagined it. He would always sigh as he saw them crack up at Dark's perfectly timed jokes and wish things like that would come to him that easily.

Daisuke would know, as he sat alone during lunchtime under a tree no one would go to that he was only doing this to himself-that he was purposely destroying a chance to be so popular. But it also disgusted him, and he would fervently promise he'd never turn out like the prep Dark was. And so his days were measured out in equal parts of wanting to be like Dark, yet despising what that was and vowing never to want that.

And the kicker of it all was, though Dark looked so perfect on the outside, so charming and such-he was beyond cruel to those in lesser social class than he was. And his prime target? Daisuke Niwa.

It wasn't enough that he had so much going for him, Daisuke would think bitterly, as Dark would always pull off the tripping-by-casually-sticking-one's-foot-out successfully every time. And Dark would get his kicks from seeing the red head pitch forward with a cry and fall flat on his face. Oh, but Dark, being the prep he was, was ever more genius at torturing and bullying the smaller boy. And Daisuke hated everything that Dark was with a vengeance.

He was in every class with him, passed him by with the snide comments in the hallways that would make Daisuke's insides burn with anger. When Daisuke would walk in and sit down, he always sit on something wet or sticky and when he left he would always be shoved "accidentally" by Dark into a departing classmate, usually ending with him getting smacked across the face after school by the offended classmate. And when the teacher's back was turned Dark would throw something at Daisuke's head and pretend to be paying attention or taking notes when Daisuke's head whirled to face him.

What was the point of looking, acting and appearing so perfect when you were a true demon? Daisuke knew the bitter answer-so that the demonic Adonis could continue his sick amusement from torturing someone he knew wouldn't dare strike him back.

But when Satoshi Hikari transferred into the class, the red head had dared to hope that maybe he could hang out with someone who seemed as separate from that world that Dark wrought as he was. And for a week, it seemed to be a wild dream-he had shyly talked to him and Satoshi had tensely responded and soon, Daisuke found himself sharing his lunchtime with the bread-eating Satoshi. But that one week of "paradise" was soiled by a whispered rumor that the red head had a crush on the bluenette. That Daisuke was gay, that was why he was a loner and why he chose Satoshi to hang out with-because misery loved company. Though the rumors were far from true, Satoshi immediately stopped talking to Daisuke and that very same day, he was hanging out at the rapidly growing table of Dark Mousey's mega group. And Daisuke had taken one look at Dark's triumphant face and it told him everything he needed to know-it was him that destroyed the one friendship he ever had. And Daisuke's hate for him grew.

Because, apparently, Satoshi was Darks' friend from the start but had only really decided to ignore what the general population had been saying about Daisuke and tried to hang out with him for a week. But when he heard that rumor, he backed out like hell-and went back with something he was familiar with. No matter how you looked at it, Dark held abusive power over every part of Daisuke's social life and Daisuke was seething.

Life was sheer hell for Daisuke. And it didn't look like it was looking up any time soon.

One particularly bad day, it started out worse than normal. That was, if you could call day to day torture normal. Instead of the normal tripping trick to start the day off, Dark had tossed something slippery in Daisuke's path and he instantly produced the desired effect-a crash, a grunt of pain and a growing humiliation in Daisuke's face. That was followed by a note pinned to his seat with some very vulgar words on it, his homework being stolen and ending up in the teacher's shredder, and his lunch getting tipped into his face by one of dark's friends. All in all, it was the worst day he ever had and wondered vaguely why the sudden treatment.

It was only by fifth period that he found out. It was Dark's birthday.

The demon shouldn't have one, Daisuke thought darkly as he gossiped happily with his friends-which were practically consisted of the whole class. They all laughed at something he said and Daisuke's mood dipped even lower. Trust Dark to have the witty comment prepared for his worshipful yuppie posse…

The rest of the day passed in a blur of pure humiliation in an almost dehumanizing way. By the time school was out he was ready to just kill Dark slowly and painfully. To top it all-

"It's raining…" Daisuke moaned out loud as the first few drops splashed on his nose and stained his shirt. In seconds it became a downpour. Daisuke groaned. He didn't have an umbrella.

"Stupid weathermen…" He grumbled as he began the dreary procession home in the storm. "Don't even know what they're talking about…"

Perfect way to end the perfect day, he muttered bitterly to himself as he trudged across the street. This day could possibly not get any worse…

Oh how very wrong he was.

He had barely turned the corner when he was suddenly tackled form behind. With a cry, he tumbled to the ground as another person jumped in, and another, and another…

Daisuke flailed wildly against his assailants. No way! He was not going to let himself be kidnapped in the middle of a storm…!!

"Pin his arms!"

"Argh, dammit!! You little batsard! Got my nose!"

"That's why you pin his wrists and-!"

"Shit!"

"His legs, you morons!"

Daisuke's eyes widened, freezing in terror and in recognition. Those voices were so familiar…

"So he finally stops moving and gives up. Nice…didn't know you had it in you, you four…"

Daisuke tensed, adrenaline flooding his senses. He knew that voice anywhere…ruby eyes glared defiantly as Dark's smug grin came into view.

"Get him off the ground, he's waterlogged enough as he is." The four assailants dragged him roughly off the ground and locked his arms behind his back, but not before Daisuke caught a glimpse of all their faces. And that glimpse twisted his insides in the most painful way. Both twins, Takeshi and worse of all, Satoshi…

"Had to get you little lapdogs to chase me down?" Daisuke spat suddenly, taking Dark by surprise. "Shows how pathetic you are, doesn't it?"

He didn't even see the slap coming but it stung whether he saw it or not. His face whipped to one side, popping his neck in the process. All four of Dark's cronies tightened their grips in Daisuke so much that it hurt. Daisuke winced visibly.

"Some nerve you have, calling me pathetic." Dark shot back, eyes glittering malevolently. "When you're the queer loner who really had to suck up to one of my close friends just to feel better about yourself…"

Daisuke could feel Satoshi stiffen considerably at this and Daisuke sighed inwardly. It wasn't true, nor would it ever be true…

"I don't like Hikari like that." The red head hissed coldly. "You're the one to talk about being queer-can't even stick with one girl for very long. In fact, you run through them like clothes on a rank, which I wouldn't be surprised if you did, literally, the same thing in your spare time. Hmm, and what else…wax your perfectly shaped eyebrows and kept your flawless legs all shaved and pretty? Maybe even get a manicure and go oh-my-gosh-I've-got-like-the-most-awesome-nails all over then place? Maybe your little posse should wonder if you've got a little coming out of the closet to do…"

This time, the slap was harder and accompanied by an inverted punch straight to his exposed stomach. Daisuke gasped, coughing for a few weak minutes then attempting to straighten up. Dark was livid.

"I had thought this the best way to continue my birthday celebrations…" Dark hissed, a downright leer on his face. "And you know what? I was right."

Dark kneed Daisuke in the stomach and with a cry, he buckled and fell to his knees. Dark grabbed Daisuke's red drenched strands and yanked them hard, forcing a pained gasp from him and his head jerked up.

"You love pain don't you?" Dark whispered. Daisuke squirmed as Dark yanked harder. The needle sensation exploding down his spine was far from anything he loved at the moment. How could he "enjoy"

this? It was Dark administering the daily does of misery and pain, what was there to enjoy?

"You masochist."

He let go of Daisuke's hair and, reflexively, Daisuke let his chin sink to his chest, breathing harshly. He couldn't cry, couldn't let Dark see that he was in pain. If he kept quite maybe this would end…But keeping quite had aided him little and had only given strength to the cowards…

"Let him go."

And Daisuke breathed, relieved as the grip on him was relinquished. He half collapsed onto the ground all five teens watching him with nothing short of disgust. Dark snorted and without another word, all five teens left a miserable, water logged fifteen year old Daisuke out in the pouring rain nursing his slightly shattering soul.

_When will it end? _

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: **

Nooo….Dark' so evil to Daisuke and –gasp!- he's a prep! –sniff- and that's real screwy that the twins, Takeshi and Satoshi are practically against him…wow…

-feels sorry for fluff-

Anywho's…as the norm goes, read, rate and reviews. –waits anxiously with dragon plushies in hand-


	2. Angels Shouldn't Be Related to Demons

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing of DNAngel- DNAngel and all it's characters/plot belong toYukiru Sugisaki . (who I wish I was-the series is absolutely awesome!)

**Warnings:** Yaoi (But you'll have to wait a while for that one…), some angstness…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Everything I Hate Revolves Around You**

_**Lament 2:**_ Angels Shouldn't be Related to Demons

After that day, Daisuke was truly on Dark's radar-and Dark didn't care if he was now openly cruel only to him. Because, as the two found out with drastically different reactions that no one really cared if the red head was picked on, well, that was all Dark needed. The more he was shoved around, the more people found it amusing and it was really all he could do not to look so pathetic and break down in the middle of classes.

By the first week after the increased assaults, Daisuke was cracking. There were really only so many times someone could emotionlessly brush off crud words, remain neutral when knocked to the ground…

But it was no good to retaliate-that was already proven as much on Dark's birthday. He tried it and didn't get away with much, so what was the point? Any way you looked at it, it was a lose-lose situation.

And it really didn't help that all the teachers turned a blind eye as if nothing was happening. Daisuke knew that the teachers were fully aware of the situation. They just chose not to do a thing about it. When even the adults weren't on your side…that never helps. Even his favorite teacher didn't blink or punish Dark when he threw pencils and erasers at his head.

Why me? He wondered for the millionth time as Dark tripped him yet again on the way out to class. This time, he managed not to fall flat on his face, but windmilled his arms crazily, hitting a couple of people in the process. That got him some snickers and a couple of rather rude hand gestures to which he just turned away from. It wasn't as if it truly mattered if the whole school hated him…

Oh, who was he kidding?

Even when he was at home, he would have to continue the fake smiles-until he had the small comfort of his own room. Then he would break down into a puddle of tears until he was too weak to even raise his head and only the blessing of troubled sleep was his escape. But even that was haunted by the tormenting amethyst eyes he had come to hate. And he would relive the rainy day when Dark struck him, wake up with a cry then have to hastily lie and say everything was alright when his mom rushed into his room.

It couldn't get any worse.

After another full week of the torture, Daisuke was lounging on the porch in his favorite swinging bench, eyes closed. It was getting a bit cooler in the days and there was that familiar tang in the air of the oncoming autumn equinox. The red head smiled briefly, inhaling deeply. Of everything that could put him at ease, this was the most calming-the scent of the changing seasons. It was subtle, almost unreadable expect to those who really paused to take a breath. And Daisuke was just on of those few that had slowed down just a bit in the chaos of everyday life and just breathed.

The sound of tire against pavement and the squeak of heavy brakes jerked Daisuke out of his reverie.

The cause of the disturbance-a moving truck had pulled up to the house across the street. Daisuke sat up now slightly more interested. The house had been up for sale since last month and no one had really expressed any interest in it. That is, until today. Daisuke's interested heightened as he saw what looked like an American woman with the customary blond hair and blue eyes hopped out of the van that had now pulled up behind the moving truck. The woman was followed by what appeared to be her husband and what he assumed was their son. He didn't look that much older than him and Daisuke began to loose interest-until the car's last occupant emerged.

All he saw for a split second was white and a long blond ponytail, then he turned and Daisuke was floored. His jaw visibly dropped-the teen was, well, beautiful. Stunning. Entrancing.

_Wow, listen to me_, Daisuke thought dryly as his eyes followed the older teen's form as he helped his parents with the bigger boxes._ I really am starting to sound gay…_

It got entertaining when they started hauling the furniture out of the truck and even more so when they started to drag out the sofa.

"Arg, could you mind lifting up that end?" The older blonde's voice called out from behind the other end of the overstuffed white leather couch. That must be a pain to clean when they spill anything colored on it, Daisuke thought amusedly.

"Oi, shut your trap, Krad, go get Dad to help you with it!"

Krad instantly bristled and Daisuke chuckled at the comically annoyed blond. Now that Daisuke thought about it…

"Hey, I was asking you in a nice way! Could you mind not acting like you've just swallowed a glass of mom's special Mystery Juice?"

The younger boy rolled his eyes.

"It's exactly like that when you order me around, Krad."

"You know, Arge, for a brother you can be more than a pain in the arse…" Krad growled, trying to lift the couch. The boy named Arge smirked.

"You are so weak…"

"I just don't want to look like I'm showing off, which is what you've accused me of, Argentine Yuujoi Kamori! Just grab the end of the couch and don't be such a baka!"

Yup. Krad sounded Japanese. That Argentine boy though…he sounded more American, especially in his attitude.

"Hey, you have no right to call me a baka!...er, wait, what dose that mean again?"

"It means 'idiot', Arge." Krad sneered slightly and he began lifting the couch on his own. "And if you really must be so stubborn, I'll just carry this thing inside myself, since you're too much of a wimp to do it…"

"Who said I was a wimp?? You know what? No." He stiffly grabbed the other end and the look on Krad's face make Daisuke crack up. He was looking quite triumphant and the irony wasn't lost on Argentine. "I am going to help your sorry, pathetic blond butt to haul a piece of furniture you can clearly lift yourself and you just better not make me do this ever again."

"Yes, I love you too." Krad smirked in spite of his younger brother's rant and easily hefted the sofa up.

"Hate you." Argentine shot back, but he looked less annoyed as he guided the couch to the door.

"Uh-huh. Sure. Really believe that." And the two sofa carrying boys disappeared into the house. Daisuke continued to chuckled, watching the two as they bickered over who would carry in a statue, a recliner and a small stand up lamp.

It was entertaining to watch the new neighbor's but his fixed attention didn't go unnoticed. Krad was resting on the ramp, ponytail slightly messy while Argentine had went inside under Krad's "persuasion" to help organize the rest of the boxes. He sighed, pulling out the band that held his hair in place and shook the golden strands free. Daisuke blinked as the shimmering waves of gold rolled down his shoulders. He looked so much like a woman with his hair down like that…

No. Wrong. Krad looked like an angel.

And suddenly his startlingly molten gold eyes met Daisuke's own ruby one's and he gasped. Suddenly shy, he dashed back into the house and ran smack into his mom.

"Oh!" She smiled while Daisuke mumbled an apology. "I was just going outside to meet and greet our new neighbors!"

Daisuke groaned. He did not want to go back outside and walk up to that blond, especially after he just ran off like a love struck little girl. His mother had a very strange and bad habit of doing that. When there was a new person on the block, she was always the first to greet them with her cheerful smile and always a platter of some kind of food. Never one to be cheap it was always something very, very good and she quickly won favor with every new person that graced the place. Not that Daisuke minded that "tradition" at all-he just didn't feel like honoring it this particular time around.

"Eheh, well, I'll just be going off to-"

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast."

Why did she have to be so observant? Daisuke winced. Oh this wasn't going to be very pleasant…

"Mother…" The red head whined plaintively. But Emiko wouldn't let up. She would go out there and introduce herself and her son even if she had to handcuff him to herself…

Daisuke took one look into her steel-glinting, determined eyes and gave up. Once she wanted to go and see the new neighbors, it was pointless to argue. Daisuke shut his mouth and reluctantly followed his mom outside. Emiko bounced across the street with a rather disgruntled Daisuke trotting behind.

_How she manages to carry food and not drop it all over the pavement, I will never know_…Daisuke forced himself to remain at least neutral looking as she approached the blond angel. Krad was leaning his head against the cold metal, eyes half closed.

"Hello!" Emiko called out cheerfully. Daisuke felt like dying in embarrassment. Her voice had come out rather chirpy and Krad lazily opened one eye in acknowledgement.

"So you're that woman everyone gushes about so much…" Emiko looked quite overjoyed that her new neighbor had heard of her. "Hmm…Emiko, right?"

"Ah! Yes!" Emiko was positively hyper now. "Oh, and this is my son, Niwa Daisuke. But I suppose you can just call him Daisuke!"

"Mom…" He mumbled embarrassed, trying to hide behind her. Okay, he knew he wasn't four but this was ridiculous. Krad merely laughed, still able to see part of his flushed faze and spiky threads poking up wildly in different directions.

"Well, it seems to me-"

"That you're already hogging all the attention! My god, Krad, could you not be any more greedy?" Argentine had reemerged from the house, sandwich in hand. Daisuke glanced at it a bit enviously. Egg salad sandwich…his fav. And it looked positively fresh too, not like those store bought pre-made ones…

Krad rolled his eyes.

"Sorry. This is my younger brother, Argentine. And I don't believe I've introduced myself either. I'm Krad. Krad Kamori." He smiled warmly while Argentine snorted.

"I see someone's liking my sandwich…" By now, Daisuke had cautiously emerged form behind his mother again and blinked as Argentine addressed him directly. "Staring's quite rude you know."

Daisuke flushed a bright red and averted his eyes. This was getting worse and worse by the minute. Why, oh why did he let himself be dragged out into such an embarrassing situation?

"Hey now, Arge, don't be hard on Daisuke-kun." Daisuke's ruby eyes widened at the already familiar reference. His head snapped back up and he was met with warm molten gold eyes. "I'm sure we're not making things easy for him since we are new here…at least you could be a bit more respectful to other people, if you refuse to be so to me."

"Whatever." Argentine rolled his eyes. "But honestly, it's harder for us-not like this red head shrimp understands what tough times are…"

You don't even know the half of it, Daisuke thought darkly, his expression clouding over. Krad caught this and glared at Argentine.

"Argentine! That's enough! How rude can you get? For Pete's sake, his mother's here and she's brought food for us!"

Emiko glanced at her son with an I-don't-know-what's-really-going-on-here kind of look.

Argentine didn't show a shred of remorse.

"Fine, be the wussy you are-I'm gonna hook up all my video games and maybe invite Cousin over…"

In an instant, Krad's eyes flashed a feral yellow. His fists clenched and he was tensed visibly, in a predatory way. Both Niwa's shivered as the very air bristled.

"You will not let that…thing…into our house. You know how I feel about that…!"

"I know. But hell, the rest of the family won't believe a shred of what you say! Not even Mom and Dad…frankly I don't believe that either. I mean, you have just as much, if not more than Cuz and yet you're acting like a jealous pansy. Get over it."

And with that he stalked back into the house. Krad sighed, trying to calm himself before forcing a smile and turning back to the two Niwas.

"I'm really sorry about that, Daisuke-kun, Emiko. At first, he's so bristly you wonder what side of the bed he got up off of but…once he gets to know you better, he's fiercely loyal. That's about the only thing good about him." Krad's face broke into a real smile. "Arigato gozamasu for the food, Emiko. Maybe your food offering will calm my brother down." Krad rose up smoothly and looked at the red head. "And it was nice to meet you too, Daisuke-kun. I'll see you later then. Sayonara!"

And balancing the food in his arms he too departed into the house and left the Niwas standing there for a dumbfounded minute.

"They're very…" Emiko began.

"Interesting?"

"..Yeah!"

"Not as bad though as the one's we had way back when they had a pet alligator named Beans and swore they had housed braked him and everything. Or the other one's who ran an air freshener company and tried to invent new scents and almost blew up the house."

Emiko laughed as they both walked back to the house.

"Yes, well…I did love their free samples but I do feel sorry for them…the Kamori's. I think their odd ball perfumes are still clinging to the air in there. They haven't quite gotten it all sterilized, or so I've heard."

"Ouch. That would suck if someone was allergic to any of that…" Daisuke somehow envisioned a sniffled, runny nosed, sneezing-every-five-seconds Krad and drooped a bit.

"I wasn't and you're not obviously. But then again, it's something of an acquired sense of smell." Emiko walked into the kitchn while Daisuke stood in the doorway.

"Yeah…guess your right." He paused. "I'm going o go do my homework, kay?"

"Okay, Daisuke! Dinner'll be ready in an hour or so!" She shouted after her red head son's back. She laughed, sighed and shook her head. Things would be interesting on their street again.

-----------------------------

"Hey, Daisuke-kun, why are you just sitting there on the porch?"

Daisuke looked up from his damped musings. It was a few days since the Kamori's had moved in and Krad had become Daisuke's first and only friend. Krad was shouting at him from across the street and motioning for him to come over. Daisuke motioned for him to wait a minute then disappeared back into the house.

"Mom! Going over to Krad's, kay?!" He called out into the hallway. Emiko popped her head from the kitchen and smiled brightly.

"Alright, Daisuke! But don't forget to finish your homework and practice your instruments!"

Daisuke rolled his eyes. Sometimes being multi talented with instruments was a bad thing. Having to practice nearly all of them every day on all those instruments sucked even more. But then again, he could keep his mind of that older, black haired demon…

_Don't think about him_, he told himself firmly, feeling familiar bitter feelings rise up. His life was turning little by little to something better and he wasn't going to ruin that by thinking of Dark all over again…

"Yeah, mom, I will!" Daisuke shouted over his shoulder and dashed back outside. Krad was waiting at the bottom step of his porch, smiling.

"Took you long enough." He teased gently as Daisuke ran down the steps to join the blond. Daisuke stuck out his tongue and followed the chuckling blond across the street.

"Whatever, Krad. I'm not the only one guilty of that."

"Oh, Daisuke-kun, I feel so offended! I would never do that!" But he was grinning. Daisuke playfully shoved him, Krad not even phased as he clutched dramatically to his chest.

"Oh you're such a drama queen, Krad. Yes, I called you _queen_." Daisuke felt a true smile creep into his face as Krad stuck out his tongue.

"Now you're calling me a girl too? Daisuke-kun, I am_ hurt_!"

"Oh shut up already. You're so not saving yourself." By this time, they had reached the house and Krad had opened the door, beckoning him inside. The red head followed into the familiarity of the Kamori's house and into the kitchen. Krad bustled about, fixing two drinks and two sandwiches.

"So anyways, I'm going to school next Monday." Krad remarked casually as he slid Daisuke his drink across the counter. They had migrated to the kitchen counter that half surrounded the stove and fridge. Daisuke plopped down onto a stool and took a sip of his drink, smiling as the taste slid down his throat. His mother must have said something about him liking AriZona green tea with ginseng. Krad settled down across from Daisuke and returned the smile on the teen's face.

"You like?" Daisuke nodded. Krad swiped his own glass and drank. "Yeah…your mom did mention you liking green tea of that brand so I figured, heck why not buy some, invite him over and maybe try some of my own. Never had it before-yes I know. It's a scandal really." He added as he saw his friend's jaw drop. "Me not ever having tried AriZona green tea…sad, neh?"

"So that's the only reason you invited me over?" the smaller red head teased, taking another gulp of his tea. Krad laughed.

"No, of course not. I'm going to your school by the way, I think…"

Daisuke grinned.

"Really now? Cool! But you still didn't answer my question."

Krad put his glass down slowly, eyes suddenly looking slightly troubled. The shift in the air was tangible enough to affect Daisuke and he too started to get worried.

"Krad..?"

The blond sighed, running his fingers through his still bound hair and pulling some strands loose.

"Well, actually, I…I wanted…no needed to tell you something very important and-"

A sudden shout from upstairs cut through his stammered sentence.

"You stooge! Man, I hate you for being so good at this game! What the heck, man, this is so not cool!"

Argentine. Krad scowled.

"Stupid brother off playing video games with one of his groupies again…"

Daisuke smiled but the smile froze when he heard a deep laugh.

"Not my fault you can't tell the difference between shifting up or down with a joystick. It's like you've never held a controller in your life…"

The glass was suddenly knocked over and Daisuke sat rigid in his seat, not caring that he just tipped over his tea.

"And you're telling me this?? He-llo! You are talking to one of the biggest gaming addicts in the world! I should know how to work a controller!"

"Right…and that was why you were jiggling the stick around like you were a noob! Are you that intimidated of me?"

"Oh shut up. You're just getting all cocky 'cause you beat me once-but I won't let that happen again!"

Daisuke stared fixedly at the counter top not really seeing. No…no…

This was just another nightmare-only one he wasn't waking up from.

"Daisuke-kun?" Krad asked attentively.

"…yeah, riiiiight, okay you know what? I'll grab us something to eat since you're obviously burnt out from the stress…"

The red head half toppled off the stool and sent his glass sprawling onto the floor. A look of utter terror in his eyes made Krad pale slightly.

"Daisuke-kun?" Krad asked again, now a bit more panicky.

Daisuke threw Krad a burning, petrified glace that made Krad's insides turn to ice.

And then he ran.

---------------------------

Monday.

Even the news of having Krad around at school didn't put him at ease. Granted, Krad may have been very kind to him-but that was outside of the school body that was poisoned by Dark Mousey. It wouldn't take much to convert him as well, and Daisuke dreaded that inevitable change, that shift from kindness to mockery which he knew would be so much more painful than whatever Dark had administered. Because, it only could cut so deep when it was someone you didn't actually care about.

Imagining the polite blond suddenly smirking disgustedly at him and tripping him up like Dark nearly made him loose his breakfast that morning at home. The gag reflex almost caught his mom's attention, but he forced himself to swallow the now slimy feeling scrambled eggs down his throat. It was a good breakfast too that was a favorite of his-but he just couldn't stomach the rest of it after that particular thought.

When he arrived, it was the usual-people murmured insults, some gestured rudely and then some tried the tripping trick, which wasn't as effective as the one that Dark administered. After managing to survive the first corridor he ran into the very person he had ran from the day before.

"Oh! G-gomen, Krad!"

"Daisuke-kun!" Daisuke squeaked as he was gripped tightly by the shoulders and forced to look into mellowed gold pools. "I was worried about you! When you ran off yesterday…what happened?"

"I…" Daisuke began then paused and shook his head forcing his practiced fake smile. "Ano…it's nothing, Krad. Don't worry about it."

"But…" He frowned slightly. "You were perfectly fine until……" Daisuke could see the blonde's mind at work and he trembled slightly. "…until you heard my brother shouting at that one other guy…"

Ooookay. Danger Zone. Bad, bad, topic…

"Really, it's nothing!" He lied cheerfully. Krad sighed, looking slightly miffed now.

"Daisuke-kun…please don't lie to me." That wiped the fake smile off his face. "I wasn't imagining that petrified look in your eyes…and I'm not a blind fool. I saw what happened a few minutes earlier…."

That was not what he was expecting. Daisuke stared at Krad, shock and fear glazing his eyes. Krad wasn't supposed to know-! Not how pathetic he was, how cruel things got, how much torment he went though-

"..Krad…" Daisuke murmured, now truly shuddering. Krad gently squeezed his shoulders then let him go. "You weren't…I…you shouldn't have…I'm so pathetic."

"Daisuke-kun, no, you're not." Daisuke felt a sad smile twitch at his mouth at the fierce look in Krad's eyes. If only he knew…then he'd be a devoted convert against him in no time.

"Hai…I am. I don't even bother to stick up for myself, I'm small, I'm kind of girly, I've never had a girlfriend, let alone any kind of relationship, I have zero friends at this place, the teachers don't even care…"

Krad shook his head, not even caring about the now rising murmur from some passerby at the stunning blond talking to the most unpopular kid at school.

"Daisuke-kun, stop it! How could you-why do you let them demoralize you to this point?" Krad was beginning to see just how much pent up hurt his friend had buried and he himself was hurting just from witnessing it's growth in those ruby eyes. "Not everyone thinks like that-especially not me."

"That's what you say now. But in a week, you'll turn on me too. You just try and go against the pressure of 2,000 plus students at this school and then come and tell me it's easy not to get torn apart!" Daisuke clenched his fists, trying hard not to cry or scream at his only friend. His voice was strained but it carried a biting strength to it that made Krad flinch. Daisuke caught this and felt terrible in an instant. "Krad, I…gomenasai, I…it has nothing-"

"I know, Daisuke." The older blond held up a hand but Daisuke couldn't get past the new shock of hearing Krad cut free the usage of a suffix. "You don't have to explain it to me or get worried that I'll 'turn on you'." He gave Daisuke a bittersweet smile that made the red head blink. "In fact…you had run off on me before I could say-"

Brrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnng

"Stupid bell." Krad cursed as his red head friend jumped and glanced hastily at his watch. Daisuke had completely missed the small pink flush that was dancing across Krad's lily white cheeks.

"Ano, gomen, Krad, I'll be late for my next class-I'll talk to you later!!"

And with that Daisuke dashed off, leaving a very disgruntled and annoyed Krad to wonder why he was always getting interrupted before he could tell Daisuke that 'very important thing'…

-----------------------

Third period class was the one Daisuke Niwa dreaded the most. Dark was sitting right next to him in that class and it was a perfect opportunity for him to make his life even more miserable than it already was. Dark sneered as his eyes feel onto the smaller boy and Daisuke shuddered inwardly. That one look held countless implications of incoming torment.

_Here we go again_, Daisuke thought wearily as Dark settled down smugly. Of course he knew full well how he was affecting the younger teen just by his mere presence, but before Dark could really start in on him, the teacher breezed in.

"Now, before we begin today's lesson, we have two new students…who should be here by now…" The sensei looked rather disgruntled as she impatiently tapped her foot. At that exact moment, tow males burst though the door, panting.

"Gomen…gomen…so sorry…our first day…couldn't find the class…"

"Bro, that was your fault because you said to take a turn down the second wing, baka. It was the fourth one, like I told you…"

Daisuke stared.

The first speaker straightened up and the red head was met with the sight of an older blond with his hair tied back in a ponytail, looking quite frazzled, and eyes faintly glittering a feral yellow. Beside him stood another blond, who looked strikingly like the older.

"Well…" The teacher huffed and turned to the class to introduce the two new students. "This is Krad Kamori and Argentine Kamori.."

Daisuke grinned and waved as Krad looked over at him. He smiled back, but Argentine was looking at someone else completely with that same broad smile.

"Cousin! Hey, I didn't know you went here too!"

Krad frowned suddenly and Daisuke blinked at him in confusion. There he goes again with that same look…The same unsettled look of slight disgust. And that look he had adopted when Argentine had talked about "cousin"…

Daisuke followed Argentine's line of eyesight and froze.

_You've…got to be kidding me…am I having…just another nightmare..? That…can't…be his…_their_…cousin…_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

-shifty eyes- ohhhh…not cool, neh? Cliffies are evil, I know. Testing has been a killer, Friday I had to go to this dance that I sort of didn't want to go to and today I had to go to a b-day party. But I finally got a chance to update so here it is!

So what's this about Krad's 'very important thing?' and who's related to them that's in the class? –contemplate, contemplate…-

Don't forget, my lovely awesome readers to read (duh) and reviews!!


	3. Family Feuds and Hospital Beds

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing of DNAngel- DNAngel and all it's characters/plot belong to Yukiru Sugisaki . (who I wish I was-the series is absolutely awesome!)

**Warnings:** Yaoi (But you'll have to wait a while for that one…), some angstness…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Everything I Hate Revolves Around You**

**Lament 3:** Family Feuds and Hospital Beds

Dark smiled.

"Hey, Arge!" At his simple acknowledgement, the entire class followed his lead and accepted the shorter blond with bright smiles. "Yo Krad." The taller of the two merely nodded but said nothing in return, now seeming to struggle with keeping the distain off his face. He was a fast learner- he saw how much influence Dark had on just his class alone.

"Argentine…you will sit next to Dark there." The sensei gesture to the empty chair beside Dark and Argentine grinned, bounding over to his seat. A small buzz of interest rose up and many darted glances at the smaller Kamori brother.

"Hey he seems to be cool with Dark…."

"Well, heck, they're related…"

"Yeah…he's kind of cute too…"

"Not as cute as Dark though. Pretty close to it though."

"Do you think people that are, like, on good terms with Dark could ask him to hook us up with Argentine…?"

"As if you're cute enough!...hmmn, wonder what kind of girls he's into…"

"Krad…you'll take the last seat in that row next to Daisuke." Instantly that buzz turned speculative, almost cruel-but it was aimed at the red head. The murmur rose as Krad took his seat and slipped his backpack off his back.

"Poor Krad…having to sit next to that queer loner…"

"Yeah. Wow. He's gorgeous and he rival's Dark hotness, but I do feel sorry that he has to sit next to him…"

"Think he'll try and make a move on Krad? I mean, he's definitely a head turner…"

Daisuke face began to burn in anger, but he forced himself to stare straight ahead. To always, as he had trained himself, to ignore what they said. It wasn't true after all…he wasn't like that…yes, he was a loner, but he'd never try and start anything like…_that_….with Krad. They were friends…

"I mean, did you see how happy he looked when he saw Krad?"

"Like some savior walked into the room or something…"

Daisuke face really began to show traces of irritancy by the color rising in his cheeks. Krad seemed to not hear anything, or, if he had, was choosing to ignore it. Daisuke wasn't sure how to react to Krad's "indifference".

"Oh, look, the little queer looks all flustered…"

"Thinking dirty thoughts of poor hot Krad…"

"Dreaming of banging him, probably…"

"Eww…that's gross."

"But true probably. Never know what's going though his mind anyways…"

_Now do you understand, Krad?_ Daisuke thought furiously, forcing himself to look down at a text book he hadn't half a clue how to use. The teacher blabbed on and on as if nothing was happening while the words and pictures blurred on the page. _This is what I come to school to every day. This. The insults, the mockery, the abuse…_

But his other classmate's murmurings were nothing compared to the casual daggered words that spewed from two males right next to him in particular.

"Cuz, so that's that gay shrimp you were telling me about?" Daisuke heard Argentine voice float softly through the murmurs. He could feel the blond jerk his head to him and Dark sneering in disgust before shifting in his seat, making it creak slightly under his weight.

"Yeah, why?" Dark's voice oozed loathing. Argentine made a slightly startled noise in his throat then seemed to mimic a gagging noise. Dark snorted at this. "What?"

"Urgh, dude, we live, like, right across from him." Dark made a face.

"Sucks for you man…"

"Yeah, dude…" the younger Kamori leaned back in his seat. 'I didn't know he was gay and all, but man did I think it was suspicious when he was all quick to be close to Krad…"

Daisuke really had to force himself not to jump up right then and try and slam his fists into those, what he imagined to be, identically sneering faces. Maybe he should just stop listening and focus on school work. If he really did try, maybe he would find this lesson intriguing. It might be something he could absorb, something that might be useful…

Yeah. Right.

As if that would happen.

"Well, as always, Krad's a disappointment.." Dark idly twiddled his thumbs, calmly carrying on with his conversation even after the teacher had told the entire class to get to work. "I mean, you have to admit, with the way he is, I wouldn't be surprised if he was gay or not. No straight guy would have hair as long as his."

Argentine rolled his eyes.

"You're telling me. And the way he was all friendly with the shrimp too…god, it's gross. You'd think that Krad has a crush on him…"

"Oh well, not that it would be so bad for queer boy…" Dark shrugged noncommittally. "But I swear, if Krad really is gay, he could do better than him. I may not like Krad too much, but seriously, even I wouldn't want my cousin to be with someone like him."

That really struck deep. Daisuke squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his head against the coolness of the book's pages. It was really all too much. Daisuke knew that Krad couldn't say anything back, least he risked getting lumped in with him and his notorious rep, but he wished the blond was the type that would defend him.

_Just forget…_he told himself quietly, forcing his mind to drift. _Forget what they said, forget this ever happened, forget anything was ever wrong, forget that your very life isn't worth living…_a heavier, more unshakable darkness creped up on his conscious, but he had no will to brush it off. He gladly sank into darker dreamless depths of unconsciousness and felt his body slid lifelessly to the floor with an audible crash.

The last thing he heard was the dull uproar and two voices above them all, shouting some assemblage of his identity and then he was gone.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The red head woke up some time later to white washed walls and an even whiter bed with an equally white sheet thrown on him. His hazed ruby eyes blinked, trying to bring into focus what appeared to be white blank fuzz everywhere. He groaned softly and attempted to prop his body up, only to be instantly held down by two strong hands.

"Ie…Daisuke-kun, relax." Krad's worried yet slightly stern voice made Daisuke fall back on the bed. His soothing tones worked slightly on his strained nerves." You're okay now…"

"What…?" He was about to ask when a condescending snort made his blood run tundra cold again. Only one person would and could sound so indifferent.

"What, Krad, are you mother hen now? Gods, Blondie, you should have been born a woman! You certainly act like one…"

Daisuke squeezed his eyes shut again and whished he could crawl into a cold little hole and die there. He missed Krad's suddenly feral eyes blistering wrath at Dark's words.

"Cousin, could you mind shutting up? Because, if you don't have anything good to say, then keep it to yourself!"

Dark leered and leaned back, crossing his legs. He was sitting in a collapsible chair next to Daisuke's bed, yet not close enough to warrant any comfort, while Krad was still hovering over the red head. The black haired male tossed his stylish bangs out of his face, then cocked his head and studied Krad with a superior look. The tall blond merely rolled his eyes and poked Daisuke gently. The smaller teen bit his lips but didn't make any other movement than that. Krad frowned again then locked eyes with Dark.

"Huh, well, that's something. I figured he would obviously say something to you but apparently not…" the older teen shrugged his shoulders, leaning back even further on the chair to balance on the two back legs of it. Daisuke mumbled something so inaudibly, Krad had only known it had been spoken by the slight movement in Daisuke's lips.

"What was that, Daisuke-kun?" Krad inquired gently, leaning in father to hear his friend. Dark rolled his eyes dramatically but didn't comment.

"Get….him away from me……." The small rasp grated in the silence. Daisuke's eyes were still not open.

"Who, Daisuke-kun?"

A short silence. Dark was getting rather bored with this melodramatic scene but really, he would rather be out of class than in it. Then again, he would be hard pressed to say that he really wanted to be with the two least favorite people in the world…

"Will you two quite being so dramatic? It's not a fucking soap opera." Dark adjusted his weight and crashed the two front legs of the chair down on the linoleum floor. "If you want a damn career in that, go sign up for drama classes or something. But I definitely don't need to waste my time watching this."

"Want to ask that again?" Daisuke retorted to Krad, his voice a bit stronger now. But it still wasn't clicking for Krad.

"I really don't…unless you want me to leave…?"

"Who do you think, Krad?" Now Daisuke voice was returning and he half sat up, vision still swimming slightly. He clutched to his forehead and steadied himself with his other arm. "Who is the only other person in here besides me…?"

Then it came to him.

"Oh."

Dark snickered.

"Damn, you are the epiphany of blondness, Krad. I can not believe it really took you that long-"

"Why the hell are you here?"

The quite eruption from the red head cut through Dark's mocking tirade. There was an unbearably awkward silence following this. Dark rose up, crossing his arms over his chest. His amethyst eyes glittered with something very akin to pure loathing and contempt mixed with something else Daisuke could discern.

"I frankly didn't want to be." _Well, you could have fooled me. No. Duh._ Daisuke thought bitterly as his vision returned as well as with his strength. Why would Dark want to be around him, and vice versa? "But stupid Krad just had to volunteer me to help carry you down to the nurse's office, which I might add, Krad will die for the next time I'm over…"

Krad hissed angrily, but Daisuke was puzzled, mulling the information in his mind.

"So…wait, what happened?" Daisuke rubbed his temples with his index fingers, trying to sort his thoughts out. "The last thing I remember was being in the classroom and toppling off my seat…"

"You passed out, you stupid prick." Dark bluntly stated. The teen chose not to acknowledge that he heard that. "You were freaking twitching and shit like you were having a damn seizure…course you shook up poor Kraddy boy Cousin over here…"

"How you couldn't be affected, I will never figure out." The golden eyed teen spat, eyes flaring slightly again. His ponytail seemed to swish forward as he pulled back from the bed to adopt his own defensive stance. "I knew you were pretty heartless but even this is a bit overstepping it. I'd bet you anything you wouldn't give two shakes worth about someone dying before your very eyes."

Daisuke watched this volley between two cousins with marked apprehension. It suddenly seemed as if he just gotten himself involved in a long-standing feud between two family members-and it was not going over well. But to say that was an understatement. The tall blond, who was equal in height and stature with Dark, was edgy, and Dark was his opposite mirrored persona. The same agitation was on his almost androgynous face and Daisuke couldn't help but wonder at that. After all, his tormentor had rarely shown any emotions other than that of sneering contempt. To see that someone else could rouse something other than this was something of a substantial wonder to the smaller boy and he could only watch this with great interest, fingers slightly wrapped in the sheets.

Krad shook his head.

"If there was anything I could easily prove to anyone, it's your damn ego and your indifference. No one would argue that your ego needs some hacking down on-and then some."

The other took a step forward towards the bed and his cousin, which made Daisuke flinch. Since when had life gotten that much more complicated-and just as confusing? He had not even half an inkling as to what was transpiring but maybe their heated insults would glean something..?

"My ego doesn't need any 'hacking' as you so beautifully put it-"

"Because you're so full of yourself you can't see past your big head of yours!"

"No, because I'm perfectly fine with it tacked to my forehead!"

"Yeah, more like a huge signed plastered on you saying to the world, 'I'm a jerk off so please come and kindly dispose of my butt.' Yeah, an incredibly awe-inspiring message, Dark. Really."

It was as if Daisuke was temporarily non existent. And for that particular moment, he was glad.

"You act like you don't have more than me!" Dark accused loudly, eyes flashing a warning of impending loss of control.

"Because I don't have what you do-which is the support, love and trust of the rest of the family!!"

There was a ringing silence after this that even Daisuke couldn't dare break. Krad was shaking now, but only slightly.

"You think that's really what this is about?" The dark haired male asked in a deadly tone. "You wanting, needing to feel love and accepted by your parents and mine and everyone else? That's a pathetic way to go about life hating my guts just because I seem to have it and you don't. Well, reality check Kraddy boy-there are things they really don't like about me either."

A new, platonic side of Dark was exposed and Daisuke felt his hands shaking form the raw emotion in his voice. He suddenly blinked, a jolt of realization striking him senseless. Yes, he knew it shouldn't surprise him, but Dark seemed very much human.

And it seemed that the illusion of Daisuke's non-existence was drained away as Dark's eyes fell onto him.

"And the hell are you staring at? This doesn't change a thing." And the smirking mask had reappeared. Daisuke flinched. "You're just as gay and pathetic as ever and Kraddy over here just as over protective and womany. So don't even get started on me…"

Krad glanced over warily at his friend and found that he was close to wanting to strangle Dark-which he didn't blame him for.

"Who said I was? Just get out."

"With pleasure." And he whirled vainly, with a toss of his styled hair and walked out, waggling his hips slightly. Both Krad and Daisuke rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Stupid Dark…" Daisuke mumbled, drawing his knees up to his body and dragging the blanket with him. Krad sat back down on the rolling stool he had leeched from the curtained off section next to them and rolled up beside Daisuke's bed.

"I'm sorry." The unexpected apology gave Daisuke a start. The teen looked over hurriedly at his blond friend and was startled to find various powerful emotions flit across his face.

"F-for what?" Daisuke didn't even have to feign confusion-he truly was lost. "You didn't…"

"Do anything wrong?" Daisuke nodded and Krad suddenly burst out in nervous laughter. "No, no…but honestly, it's really my fault Dark was here. If I hadn't insisted he should come down to the nurse's and help me carry you…"

"It's not-you didn't know." But the Niwa felt slight bitterness prickle his voice. "You weren't to blame…"

"I wasn't…I couldn't believe it, how truly cruel everyone was to you." Yellow eyes dulled a gold hazel in distress. "I knew Dark was the worse of them all…but the rest were poisoned by how he was…and it was as if they couldn't see anything wrong with him at all. Like he was perfect."

"Naw, really?" Now the bitterness was more pronounced. "No one hates-or can hate-him."

Krad looked away, grappling for something, anything to say. Finally-

"Gomenasai."

Daisuke flopped back on the bed and rolled his eyes.

"Krad, how many times do I have to say this? You don't have to be sorry about anything!"

"I should be sorry for many things, Daisuke." Again, Krad had seemed to drop the –kun suffix to his name. He seemed to be stubbornly fixed on saying sorry. And again the boy was about to protest he continued-"If you knew the things I thought…" the blond paused, redirecting his original sentence into, "can I ask you something, Daisuke?"

The smaller boy smiled, extracting himself from the sheets.

"Well, you just did." Krad let out a dull, exasperated sigh but his eyes betrayed the amusement he clearly felt. "But you can ask me another."

The blond suddenly grabbed the end of his long ponytail and began twirling the end of it between his fingers. A bit intrigued at this sudden mannerism, Daisuke sat back up. Gold eyes were riveted to a particular spot on the ground and, though the signs were clear, the red head was surprised to see this emotion of sudden shyness for the first time from Krad. The older teen bit his lip, trying to gather his thoughts while his friend waited slightly tense. It wasn't like Krad, to suddenly be so abashed. Though the smaller boy would admit that, yes, he didn't know Krad for very long, the way he sat, the slight continuous movement of his fingers around his hair gave obvious signs that he didn't feel or act this way often-if at all.

"Ah…ano…" His eyes hardly dared to flicker upwards, throat trying to work around some difficult words. "I…er, you know how…well…Dark and my brother…I heard them talking about you in the classroom…and just now...about what he called you…"

Instantly ruby eyes fell into listless pained memory. Why did his friend have to bring that particular word up of all things to the forefront of his mind? That one word alone had sent a nastier torrent of abuse than anything else he had been accused of.

"Yeah…and your point…?" Daisuke's tone was dented with a growl of disapproval. It was hell enough to forget how intolerable his school life got just by that label and he was not fond of revisiting that point. But for Krad to bring it up again…shouldn't he have had a little bit of sense to know better…?

Finally, gold eyes met ruby ones. Krad radiated apology in that gaze and Daisuke merely accepted it without much of an argument. After all, he was his closest and only friend…why be mad over something so minute, so infinitesimal?

"Does that word…bother you? Does everything it entails disturb you?" Krad had risen off the rolling stool and was slowly approaching Daisuke's bedside. Ruby eyes followed this movement with little apprehension. Even so, though he sensibly told his brain over and over there was nothing in this to be afraid of, he shrank slightly.

"Well…" Daisuke paused, he himself now trying to gather his emotions. "I'm not…I don't really, in a very, very obtuse sense dislike it. It's just how it's been used against me…how piercing a weapon it can be on the edge of cruel tongues. I hate it when I'm labeled as a 'queer' constantly, as if it's the only identity I have. The only thing that describes me. In that sense, then yes I hate it, it disturbs me. But in and of itself, no, I really don't care either way…why do you ask?"

Again, the golden pools averted then reverted back with a surprise- a small tinge of pale pink was blooming across his face.

"Then…if someone was, just to be in a figurative sense, gay, then you wouldn't find them disgusting?"

Daisuke looked surprised.

"No! What…?? Of course not! I know how it feels to be outcasted, to be disgusting to every one around me, to not feel like there's anything, anyone left to turn to…"

Instantly, the blond was immensely relieved. Puzzled, the red head watched Krad's face, still not understanding. That full blooming relaxed expression left Daisuke to wonder hopelessly what the blond was thinking.

"Good, good! I was wondering…but it's alright now." Krad looked rather pleased with Daisuke's response. "Though quite not the answer to what I really want to ask, but it'll do for now…"

"Huh? A-ano?" Daisuke felt that he had somehow lost, or missed a very important piece of the puzzle and it was practically flashing a neon yellow. "I…don't…why…? W-what are you…?"

Fate seemed to have sided with Krad on interruptions sake this time as a nurse popped out of nowhere and beamed from ear to ear, pulling the curtain aside.

"Niwa Daisuke! Am I right? Hmmn! So you're awake now! Poor blond here…" She quickly nodded over to the standing Krad. "was nearly beside himself with worry but that other one…the black haired boy didn't seem so concerned…in fact he didn't really seem to like you, said as much I think…" She frowned, apparently not relishing the memory. "He was spewing rather harsh things about you, if I do say so myself, but yet he still held you carefully…" There was a short beat of silence after that in which Krad made a strange noise in his throat and Daisuke suddenly felt a shifting in his stomach region that he couldn't discern. "But ah, never mind that! Are you okay now? You can walk, ie?"

With a small sigh, Daisuke swung his legs over the side of the bed and lightly let his feet fall to the floor. With no effort, he stood without even feeling a wash of dizziness or being off balance. The nurse clapped her hands in a strange parody of childish glee from seeing a new toy for the first time.

"Good! Good! Very, very good! You may return to class now, Niwa Daisuke!" With that, she blew through the curtains again, leaving behind two rather bemused teens that tried to keep their bubbling laughter in with little success. One shared look broke the dam-they burst into laughter, free momentarily of their equally confusing but drastically different thoughts.

"That was so…" Krad tried to speak, wiping some tears from his eyes, sides still heaving with that ringing sound. "So…I mean…it…that was…"

"Really out there?" Daisuke finished quickly before another fit of laughter seized him. "Yeah…know what you mean…"

"So…She always like this?" The blond asked after a few more moments, catching his breath. "I never…it's my first day…"

Daisuke grinned.

"Gotta love her, you can't really not love how she is…best thing about our school is our very understanding, young outgoing school nurse that doubles as our shrink too. But she's one heck of a nice shrink." He made a face. "She doesn't do that stupid 'tell me how you feeeeel…' kind of crud…she just lets us talk or she tells us about herself a bit. Either way, we can tell she's really sincere so we don't have too much of a problem opening up to her. At least, most of us.."

Krad snickered.

"A shrink…a _shrink_….for some reason, I don't want to believe that…" he stuck his tongue out. "Well, since you seem to be able to get up and about, we'd better get going…"

Daisuke sighed, clearly showing that it wasn't a very welcome proposition. Spending the rest of his day in the same classroom as Dark-especially after that-wasn't something he was looking forward to.

"But I don't wanna…" He whined cutely, sticking his lower lip out in an exaggerated pout. " I wanna stay here until school gets out, Krad…"

"As irresistible as your little pouting is…" Krad grinned. "I'll have to say no and drag you out of this office." As he said this, he proceeded to carry out his own words and grabbed a hold of Daisuke's hand. "Come along now, Daisuke-kun…" At the sudden warmth of the blonds hand, Daisuke eeped and made a face, allowing himself to be dragged out by his friend. Daisuke tried with little success to keep up, his ruby eyes drawn to the simple hold on his hand with a strange blank wonder. He thought it quite odd, this simple gesture that seemed innocent to his naïve mind. Krad dared to glance back at Daisuke and the red head smiled slightly._ As long as Krad's here_, he thought peacefully, _I think I could just stand another day in the same world as Dark's in…_

Yet somehow he missed the glimmer of affection, the slight pick up of pulse and yet another spare smattering of color on his friend's face as the two exited the office.

------------------------

And so Dark actually seems a bit more than the very evil person he is...hmmn...-shrugs-

Appologies again for the late update...man I swear, I really need to get my creative mind flowing again...son't forget to R and R!!


	4. Courage Is A Fickle Thing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing of DNAngel- DNAngel and all it's characters/plot belong to Yukiru Sugisaki . (who I wish I was-the series is absolutely awesome!)

**Warnings:** Yaoi (But you'll have to wait a while for that one…), some angstness…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Everything I Hate Revolves Around You**

_**Lament 4:**_ Courage is a Fickle Thing

As was expected, Dark was in a venomous mood when Daisuke trudged silently back to class, Krad at his side. The hallways were deserted save for the occasional student aid who had to deliver papers or were sent out on errands or students who were sprinting down to the bathrooms.

On their way to their next class, the red head's blissfully blank mind was quite suddenly drawn to one particular fact…

"Ah…ano…Krad-san…" He was still being dragged by the older male and he paused, turning around.

"Hmn? Yes?"

Daisuke laughed nervously, jerking his head down to where their two interlaced hands were currently resting at Krad's side. There was little that needed to be said, if anything at all.

As if his hand had been burnt severely, he pulled his away, gold eyes alight with embarrassment. They riveted to the ground, accompanied by a small cough.

"Ah..er…gomen…"

The two teens stood there, both unable to keep their minds off of what Daisuke had just pointed out. While Krad was rebuking himself silently, the red head was gazing, puzzled, at the very hand Krad had been holding just a few minutes before.

It was something of the norm for the school to even refuse to touch him, even brush against him on accident. If they ever laid a hand on him, it was to hurt, to injure…but not this. Not to offer comfort, or to lead him along in a teasing manner to a shared class. And it was definitely not to stir a sweet confusion that wasn't painful in any way. Instantly, he forced his mind to back track. Wait…confused? Yes. But why be confused? And what was there to be confused about? All it was, in a very narrow sense, was the mere holding of hands. But to step beyond that raw description to what the world interpreted this as…

Dark's and Argentine's remarks came back to him…

"_Well, as always, Krad's a disappointment.. . I mean, you have to admit, with the way he is, I wouldn't be surprised if he was gay or not. No straight guy would have hair as long as his."_

"_You're telling me. And the way he was all friendly with the shrimp too…god, it's gross. You'd think that Krad has a crush on him…"_

Ruby eyes froze, wishing he hadn't just remembered. But the glaring reality of the words started to poison his mind…

Krad had been incredibly nice from the moment he met him- maybe a bit too nice. It blazed clearly in his mind all those calm smiles, those faint glitters of emotion that he couldn't seem to discern…the sweet honeyed laugh at the smallest, humorous things the smaller teen uttered. It had been almost surreal, the gentle contrast the blond angel was to everything around him, everything that cruelly defaced Daisuke's very being. Nevertheless, it had been one of the few welcome changes he allowed himself to enjoy before fearing that, inevitably, that small bliss too would be destroyed by the black haired demon.

He had thought that the first few days after the first time he met Krad was all just something he dreamed up from the recesses of his troubled mind but when the older teen began inviting him over, choosing to spend time with him at his own house…

"_You'd think that Krad has a crush on him…"_

He dropped the hand the golden eyed boy had held to his side.

_But…that couldn't be true…right?_ He thought very meekly. _It wouldn't…that wouldn't make sense…after all we're only friends…_

_We're only friends._

That was something, in and of itself, that Daisuke treasured. To have at least someone who would be there and stand by him…that was all he really needed or wanted. To trust someone, to be trusted, wanted around…

All this flitted through his mind in the time it took to even blink. Krad had seemed to muster some semblance of courage to look at the red head again.

"Daisuke-kun…?"

The smaller male jumped slightly, blood red eyes whipping to golden ones. He laughed nervously.

"H-hai…ano?"

"You're lost in lala land again…and we're going to be late if we don't hurry…"

The red head jumped.

"H-Hai…let's go…"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"I couldn't do it…." He moaned softly to himself, thin, blond strands escaping free of his ponytail. Krad was laying on his stomach, currently burying his face into the pillow. The loud, raucous sounds of his brother and their deplorable cousin playing video games started a dull pound in his skull. The blond growled this time and pulled the pillow over his head, gold eyes squeezing shut. The teen snuggled deeper in his bed and pillow, a muffled sigh escaping him again. "I'm so pathetic…" At least the rowdy clamor had been dulled by the pillow he pulled over his head…

"I was just so damn close…" Krad mumbled, hands clenching around the sheets. Vividly, the memory returned to him along with everything he had heard circulating about Daisuke. It wasn't right! None of it! A molten anger rising from his stomach began to build again, but he forcefully warned himself and forced it down. Acting rash would do him no good yet to be just homicidal just this once would make for a sweet release…

_Stop thinking like that!_ The blond angel yelled at himself squirming deeper into the bed. _You've been able to control yourself so remarkably well, don't blow it all over something stupid again…_

The clamor seemed to die down then pause. Krad warily pulled the pillow from his head and sat up. They must have paused to get a snack. At least it gave him but a moment's peace of mind. Krad snorted. Peace of mind? In this place? With Dark here?

Yeah. Right. He would have just as much peace of mind in a mental ward pushed to the depths of hell.

The older teen pulled his weary body from his bed and trudged to the door. Still lost in thought, he made his way down the stairs and to the couch. The confines of his own room was holding his murderous thoughts and amplifying them. He flopped down on the white suede material just as an equally tall male entered the room.

"The hell, Kraddy boy? Shouldn't you be hanging out with your lover boy instead of all cooped up and depressed in here?" With a start, Krad nearly toppled off the couch. He sat up hastily, face rigidly set into his customary scowl in his cousin's presence and swept the loose strands of blond from his eyes. "Man, what is wrong with you? You're tweaking…I'm pretty sure you weren't really asleep…"

Krad glared in pure loathing.

"So I can't even relax anywhere in my own damn house without you trying to get in my business? Oh, which has, by the way, little to do with you?" He made a face. "Why don't you just go back to Argentine and you're pathetic little video games and leave me be?"

The black haired teen didn't even seem perturbed by his blond cousin's attitude.

"Of course it has anything and everything to do with me. No one but me can put you in such a bad mood…" If looks could have killed, Dark would have been long dead. "Care to tell me what stick got shoved up your ass this morning? Or wait, is it just because you can't have your way with that little red head of yours that you seem so very fond of?"

Dark didn't even see it coming. A resounding slap filled the silence and Dark stumbled back with a surprised cry. He held his right cheek, now blooming and angry red, gazing calmly at his molten gold eyed cousin who had flew off the couch and was now panting as if he had just run a marathon. One fist clenched, the other still half raised he growled in a low voice, "Don't make me do this…provoke me, knowing full well that you won't walk out of this house alive or at the very least, in one piece…"

Amethyst eyes unwaveringly met his murderous ones.

"I'm not afraid of you Krad." A paused. "But you have one hell of a swing when you're not acting all girlly and gay…"

"Dark…" Krad growled, raising his open hand again. Dark narrowed his eyes.

"So is this how you resolve all things in the end? With violence? My, my…I'm quite sure you're little red headed crush won't appreciate that much more abuse…" Krad's eyes widened and he slackened considerably. With a defeated sigh, he dropped his hand to his side and releasing his other from the tightly formed fist.

"You don't…you know nothing…" he hissed, entire body fighting for control he so desperately wished he had just a bit more of. "You aren't any better…because you strike worse with words…that does more damage that fist could ever do. After all, "Krad adopted a strange look on his face. "You can only go as far as to kill with your bare hands…and that can be a mercy that words never provide…"

"A mercy to kill someone? Man, you really have been off your rocker, like Arge's said…" Dark wondered out loud, though rather sarcastically. "Hmmn, no wonder you aren't loved by the family very much...you're very homicidal and insane. I, frankly, wouldn't be surprised if you actually did kill someone…"

Instantly Krad's face contorted into a grotesque expression.

"Don't you ever…._dare_…say that…" He was truly shaking now, but not from fear. "You know nothing…just keep you're damn nose where it belongs-up you ass crack and out of my life!"

As he turned, pointedly, to end the conversation Dark stopped him.

"I know nothing, hmm? Well, how about this-I know you're falling for that queer red head across the street from us. That you've called out his name, trying to muffle your moaning in the pillow doing who knows what in your bedroom. That you only invite him here because you want to finally get the chance to 'confess your undying lo-"

This time, the slap was much more forceful, but Dark had been half expecting it. Even so, he reeled, his own senses slightly dulled for a split second. Krad was livid-his breathing more harsh.

It felt good, to smack that precious face so many had worshiped-both in his family and, apparently at school. He wanted to bruise that face, to watch him bleed, see how much pain he had inflicted on Daisuke…

Just as he thought this, his anger instantly drained form him. He felt himself step back, the scowl vanishing from his face. Dark blinked, confused at this sudden retreat, but just as easily regained his composure. And saw why. In that blinding moment, Dark and Krad knew.

"You're in love with him." The words, for one, did not spill out with contempt, but with a small stroke of wonder, perhaps a bit of envy. Dark's disbelief was the last driven nail in his coffin over control. Krad collapsed back onto the sofa, wary now. "You're in fucking love with him." Dark repeated, still staring, still standing there with Krad didn't know what in his hands. Maybe a sandwich, a bag of chips, a cookie…something. Anything to keep his mind off of what Dark was saying. "You are."

That last time he spoke it was soft, riddled with disgust, confusion, bewilderment…

"You're not answering me Krad." Dark's voice shook for a minute, but Krad could have imagined it. "Answer me…"

"Why would you care to know?" The rasp came as a slight shock for both of them. Krad's voice was rubbed raw with emotion. "Because like I said, anything that's my damn business has nothing to do with you, nor do I want you getting involved in it."

"You love him."

Krad sighed, getting up off the couch with great effort. His mind, his body was on autopilot as he brushed past Dark and into the kitchen. Dark whirled aa Krad reached for the phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling someone." He answered dully, dialing a familiar number that, by the mere thought of it, eased his anger. Dark stared.

"You're in love with him."

Would he quit repeating that? It was as if Dark had lost his mind…Krad smiled inwardly. _Finally…took him long enough…_Krad waited patiently for the person to get on the line. Oh, if he had to, he could wait for eternity…

Because he knew that person would always pick up.

"You're in love with him…"

Krad smiled gently as he heard the line pick up.

"Hello?"

"Daisuke-kun?" Krad asked gently. Dark had entered the kitchen, apparently in a daze. He put the food down on the counter in a calm mockery of normality and turned back to look at his cousin.

"Oh! Hey, Krad-san!" Daisuke's happy voice carried through.

"Hey…listen, you want to come over?"

Dark gave a start-the sneering mask settling over his once-shocked face.

"Are you seriously inviting queer boy over while I'm here?" He smirked. "You must be insane."

Krad ignored him but there was a pause on the other line.

"Krad…who's that…?"

Krad darted a death glare at the black haired youth.

"It's…nothing…" His throat seemed to close up painfully for no reason. "Just…can you come over? It's kind of…important." Dark's expression turned back into that of unmasked shock.

"Uh…" Daisuke sounded a bit taken aback. "Er…are you alright? You sound really off…"

"That's why I need to talk to you. In person." The blond sighed inwardly. Was Daisuke purposely making this complicated? He sensed the other frowning on the other end.

"Is it…about today?" There was a short silence. "I mean…I really didn't mean to pass out and cause you any problems…"

"It's not your fault!" Krad's voice rose slightly while Dark seemed to struggle between his shock and contempt. "I shouldn't have pushed Dark into helping but he _was_ the one that carried you…"

"Don't bring me into this fucking conversation!!" Dark spat angrily. "I'm not in the same dammed queer ring like you two are, so quite making me out like I am!!"

There was a ringing silence. Then-

"I…c-can't come over, Krad…" Daisuke's voice seemed distant, shaky. "Can this wait until tomorrow…?"

"No!" Krad sighed, biting his lip. He wasn't himself…he didn't_ feel_ like himself… "Ano…gomenasai…I mean, no, it really can't. Or else I just might…" He smiled dimly at the irony at what he was saying. "go just a tad bit insane…"

Daisuke was completely silent on the other side and Krad thought for a terrifying moment that he hung up form the strangeness of it all.

"Hai…" Daisuke finally mumbled. "When?"

Krad's mind had shut down in that silence and barely ground back to life as he heard the red head's voice again.

"Would…right now be alright?" He smiled gently, amused. "I have AriZona green tea…"

He knew that would swing Daisuke to his favor easily. He could practically feel the happiness emanating from him over the phone.

"Green tea! Yay! I'll be right over!"

Click.

"I will be expecting you, Daisuke-kun…" He whispered to himself as he placed the receiver on the hook again. Dark could only look at him incredulously.

"You're no better than me…"

But who had said he ever was? Krad looked back to his cousin, an unreadable look in his feral eyes. Courage was indeed a fickle thing.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

More questions and even less answers!! –wilts- but what was up with Dark repeating that phrase like he had just, well, lost his mind? Hmmn, maybe he just can't believe it? But Krad not answering…

My muses are finally speaking more to me again!! –beams- I knew I'd get back into the groove of things soon enough…so don't forget to leave all your wonderful reviews!! Thank you to all who have so far-you really do make this writer go wheee!!!


	5. To Smudge is to Ink and Hate

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing of DNAngel- DNAngel and all it's characters/plot belong to Yukiru Sugisaki . (who I wish I was-the series is absolutely awesome!)

**Warnings:** Yaoi (But you'll have to wait a while for that one…), some angstness…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Everything I Hate Revolves Around You**

**Lament 5:** To Smudge is to Ink and Hate

"Hey, Krad!"

The blonde's mouth twitched into a small, almost sad smile as he looked down at the red head. Daisuke had stuck his hands shyly in his pockets and bowed slightly as Krad stepped aside to let him in.

When he had heard Dark in the background, he had instantly become reluctant to even go. It was a stigma he just couldn't remove from his system and it was quite a conflicting feeling to want to be there because of Krad yet wanting to run as far as he could because of Dark. Since when did his life aimed to be that much more complicated?

Since Dark decided to mess with it, Daisuke thought bitterly as Krad closed the door behind him. The blond stepped away from the door as Daisuke moved forward into the kitchen unaware of the other occupant currently in there.

"So you actually had the nerve to show your pathetic face in here…" Dark sneered his greeting as he shifted on the stool that he had pulled up to the kitchen counter. Daisuke, by pure habit alone, shrank back, the feeling of wanting nothing more than to leave rising burning bile in his throat. The black haired teen smirked. "Awww, trembling are we? Do we need to have Kraddy boy-?"

"Dark, fuck off." Krad had appeared behind Daisuke, and he gently but reassuringly squeezed his shoulder. Warmth conveyed in that touch made Daisuke feel a tad bit better. At least having his friend in the same room calmed his nerves somewhat. Golden eyes threw a look that clearly said that there would be little mercy if he even dared to hurt Daisuke. The black haired teen's shrug told Krad how much he really thought-or was hardly shaken-by that unspoken threat.

"Oh how rude of you." Dark adopted a look of mock hurt. "Tainting your poor…friend's…ears." The blond didn't miss the odd stress on the word friend. Apparently Daisuke had.

"You should be one to talk, Dark…" Krad nudged the stiff Daisuke forward, but he hesitated, not wanting to take even one step closer to the smirking terror. "Don't you ever have enough?"

"Actually…no." For a fleeting second, Daisuke had thought he saw some trace of a burning hurt and desire but even that couldn't have been right. Dark was Dark, and no matter how many emotions he saw splattered across his face, he was still a demon. "I never get enough of seeing you pathetic queers take a beating…There's hardly anything else as entertaining, really…"

Krad's hand, which was still resting on Daisuke's shoulder, instantly clenched so tightly, Daisuke gave a small squeak of pain. The older teen was truly flaunting his triumph at flustering the both of them. But really, Argentine had waited long enough for him to get back to their video games…

"But ah, what a pity that you had to come and disrupt my playing time with my Cuz…" It was obvious that he was not referring to the older cousin that was closer to his age, but the slightly younger one. Dark got up from the stool with liquid grace-a movement Daisuke wished, for a fleeting moment he had- and disappeared up the stairs. "Later, queerbos…" 1

A stuffy silence befell the two friends. Finally, a low sigh from Krad broke it and his hand slipped free from its perch on Daisuke's shoulder. The smaller teen didn't even acknowledge the sudden lack of warmth. All that he could really focus on was those cruel amethyst eyes, the tight-lipped smirk…

"I hate him…so much…" The red head whispered, unable to stay in that one spot much longer. He slowly made his way into the kitchen and purposely sat on the farthest stool from where Dark had sat moments earlier.

"You're not the only one." Krad muttered quietly, the pain tangibly floating around the smaller boy. The blond sighed, sweeping stray strands back against his skull again before moving to the fridge. As always, Daisuke let his ruby eyes sweep around the immaculate room. Such sequential order while a raging war in both the red head's mind and life still apparently unnerved him. Everything here was so carefully placed, arranged…

It was true normality that struck Daisuke with a start. Granted, there were those times that things got a bit out of hand, but this was normal. Common place. Quit the opposite of what his own existence was.

"…neh, Daisuke?"

Blinking, Daisuke looked back to Krad. Had he been speaking to him just now? By the way he was gazing expectantly, as if waiting for him to respond, he had. Oh, that was embarrassing…

He had zoned out. Completely.

"G-gomen…what did you just ask me, Krad?" the smaller boy felt rather ashamed that he hadn't really been listening but Krad hardly seemed bothered by this at all. A small smile appeared on his lips, whipping away the previous scowl that had been left over from Dark's presence. It was clearly written in that smile that he was easily forgiven for his mental wanderings. Daisuke's cheeks still prickled with a sweeping heat.

"I asked if you still wanted that green tea."

Ruby eyes lit up quickly with that pure, joyful light that Krad had rarely seen, except in connection with that tea.

_If only they would shine as such for other things…_

"Hai! If you would…?"

"Of course…were you to have been paying attention, you would have seen you already have some in front of you…"

Again, being caught unawares and rather out of the loop made deep embarrassment color his cheeks. He reached for the cold glass of his favorite brand of green tea and eagerly took a few big gulps. The honeyed, crystal clear taste gushed down his throat and Daisuke sighed. The blond couldn't stop smiling kindly, if not a bit amusedly at how calm and yet slightly hyper the green tea made him. As Daisuke absentmindedly swirled the cubes of ice around and around as he moved the glass in a circular motion, Krad got up and popped open a can for himself. With deliberately calm motions, he filled a glass with ice, tipped the newly open can's contents in it and sat back down across from his red headed friend.

"So…you sounded really odd over the phone.." Daisuke began. Krad looked up, in mid sip and felt his heart skip a beat. He put the glass down with slightly shaky fingers. "Is there something wrong?"

Of course, that was a dee-dee-dee question. The look of obvious "no-duhness" could not have been more plainly shown on Krad's features without looking as sarcastic as Dark. That was the last thing he wanted to do-look remotely like Dark.

_Probably a little too late for that one…_Krad thought bitterly, gripping his glass again to raise to his lips. If he didn't drink something, just the mere thoughts of his demonic cousin would make him sick…

"Well, yes…" The older male responded carefully, measuring his voice just right. No hints of distress, bitterness, sadness…unfortunately it came off a bit too monotone-ish. Hence the now suddenly offended and stormy frown passing over the other's perky eyebrows.

"Okay, something really is wrong…You've been nothing but controlled, monotonous for the past two, three days…"

Krad hastily gulped down a bit more tea to…what, he didn't know. Calm his nerves? Or avoid looking into ruby eyes that were dangerously bordering on looking betrayed?

He sat the glass down, now more that three quarters empty and looked up. Again, his reply was methodical, almost rehearsed.

"Oh really?" Krad faintly arched an eyebrow. "I honestly wasn't sure if I had been acting weird or not…"

If there was something Krad didn't know was that, though Daisuke had a hold of his more turbulent emotions when he was tormented by the entire school, that control was long abandoned when he was outside it. And this constituted as "outside of school".

Krad had no idea what he was in for.

The slamming down of an ice cubed filled glass on the counter made Krad nearly fall off his stool. Ruby eyes blazed in fiery, unchecked anger.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!?! First you call me up and beg me to come over, though you know damn well I really don't want to even be in the same house as Dark's in and now you're pretending that nothing's wrong?? Make up your freaking mind already!" By now, Krad was staring openly at the smaller teen in shock. This sudden burst of emotion was the last thing he thought his words would illicit. "You've been…" Daisuke hadn't realized he had stood up until he felt a shooting pain in his knee from having banging it against the side of the counter and a sudden wariness that made him collapse back onto the stool. He sighed and tried again. "You've been so off…not the same Krad I talked to the day you moved in…" His voice had become it's normal soft spoken tone, but it still retained it's frustration.

Have I really been affected that much? He wondered vaguely, trying to recall anything at all that could have been "off" about himself.

"Go…menasai, Daisuke…" He finally answered, taking the red head by surprise. He knew it was probably not what he wanted, or was expecting, to hear but it was all he could really say at the moment without saying something else that would shock Daisuke out of his mind. "There's just…been a lot on my mind…" _Oh that was pathetic…_he berated himself. _Yeah. Nice going, Krad. That is one of the lamest, not to mention ridiculous excuses in the book…_

Daisuke wasn't as naïve as one could hope. He missed most hints but this was, even for him, too glaringly obvious.

"Okay, even I can see right though that…" He mumbled in a slightly mutinous tone, sipping the last remnants of the green tea from the glass before setting it down. "Hmph…well, it must be a lot on your mind then, if it's making you this dodgy…"

_If only you knew…_

"H-hai…" The blond tried collecting his thoughts, wanting to keep Daisuke as placated and calm as possible. I don't want him running away form me…

But even his agitation wouldn't render Daisuke completely insensitive. It was enough that Dark and the school were uncaring-he didn't need to stoop to their level in a fit of foolish emotions. He noticed the sudden nervousness that tingled in Krad's very being and fell silent. Casting around the room, he saw a few more cans of unopened green tea and, to break the tension, he got up and retrieved two cans and returned to his seat.

It was a peace offering of sorts-and Krad smiled slightly as Daisuke passed the unopened can over to him. He took it, cracked it open and refilled his glass while Daisuke did the same.

"So…" Daisuke prodded gently, trying to slip back into the conversation with agitating himself or Krad. "What's been on your mind..?"

Krad didn't even have the chance to take a drink of his refilled glass. His hand had been reaching for it, but with a small sigh he withdrew it.

"Do you remember…what I asked you earlier?"

Daisuke blinked-then his mouth formed into a silent 'o'.

"Ano…hai…why?"

What's so important about that..?

Golden pools gazed deeply into ruby ones.

"I…should have been rather more forthcoming about that kind of thing, ie?"

Daisuke had no clue what Krad was aiming for. And his face and words both clearly showed it.

"Krad-san…I…I don't really understand…" But he was hushed by a calmly raised hand.

"Dark, I hate to say, is erm, correct in his labeling of me…"

Still, Daisuke was lost.

"Labeling? Correct?" That wasn't something he ever thought Dark capable of being. Correct in anything, that is. "Krad-"

"Daisuke…" He sighed and slumped, suddenly adding ten years to his face. Just a tad bit fearful and just as confused he blinked his wide ruby eyes.

"I…"

"N-nani…?" The red head whispered. Krad's yellow eyes met his and Daisuke's heart stopped.

It's now or never…

"I…I'm gay."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

There was two beats of silence. Then-

"You are?" But there wasn't any trace of disgust or, admittedly, anything else really. In fact, Daisuke's expression was more of a well-okay-that's-not-such-a-big-deal-and-I'm-sure-as-hell-there's-more-to-this-than-that. Daisuke shrugged.

"That's it?" It wasn't the red head's incredulous voice that broke in. Krad was slack jawed. "That's all? 'You are?' Is that all you have to say?"

Daisuke shrugged again. Apparently, that seemed to be his newest gesture of neutrality.

"Yeah." The red head again felt a creeping confusion in his voice. Why was Krad so surprised that he wasn't bothered? It didn't matter what a person's preferences were-especially not Krad's. For goodness sake's he was his best-yes, he admitted it, best-and only friend. Petty fights always seemed to ensue over preferences and he wasn't about to be like that majority who destroyed their friendships over that fact. "Why should it bother me? It hasn't made you any less of a friend, much less as someone I should find disgust in. So what if guys are more to your liking than girls?" He suddenly made a face. "I'm not going to be like the majority, because the majority has hurt me too much…"

Krad smiled sadly then his face feel to a searing sorrow that made Daisuke stare.

"It wasn't so much as your reaction to the initial news that I was worried about…." H e undid his loosely tied ponytail and let the cascading locks flow in a golden river around his shoulders. "It was more over…how you'd react about who I like…"

Daisuke raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Now he was very intrigued. Who could have caught the blond angel's attentions so much that he was squirming nervously in his stool and fingering the glass 2?

Even more interesting, their was a light blush forming on his pale face to accompany his bashfulness.

"Ano…Krad…" Daisuke wasn't sure how to really take this sudden shy withdrawal and when golden eyes met his, Daisuke saw something deeply burning yet gentle at the same time. Daisuke didn't-could-look away. "K-krad?" Bewildered at the sudden upsurge in spellbinding emotion he tore his eyes away to rest fixedly at his green tea. The ice cubes had long since melted. When he dared to look back, he froze. There was nothing of whatever it was in Krad's eyes that captivated him and made him feel at him.

His eyes were cold, hard, hurt…

Not unlike the demon eyes of Dark Mousey.

Shuddering, he recoiled, but didn't get up. Maybe he was mistaken…just a trick of the light…Krad would never give him that look…

But that look didn't go away. Daisuke's stomach began to sink and his hands trembled.

"Krad…?"

"Get out."

The two coldly hissed words only did more to reinforce the muddled thought that this couldn't be right. This had to be some terrible nightmare…

"I..n-n-nani…??"

"You heard me." It was Krad's voice, his lips, but the words, the way his ruthless yellow eyes bore holes, everything else…was reminiscent of Dark. When Daisuke didn't respond, Krad suddenly stood up violently, knocking both glasses flying. Terrified Daisuke fell off the stool, half kicking it. With a metallic crash, the stool toppled over and making a sound of distress he clumsily lifted himself from the floor. "Clumsy fool…"

Daisuke eyes began to sting, unbidden. This couldn't have been the same Krad a few seconds ago that gave him such a deep look, had blushed, sat quietly by his side, had stuck up for him when the entire world was against him…

What was going on??

"Get. Out."

And he didn't even bother to protest. Murder was in ever taught, set muscle. The entire world had been against him-and Krad had just become one of the many that was out to hurt him.

Daisuke ran.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Hey honey! How was-?" But the cheerful question was stolen from Emiko's lips as Daisuke darted past her, not even bothering to talk. It was only a fleeting glimpse but that one glance made the woman freeze.

Daisuke was crying. Hard.

"Daisuke?" She called out, but he was already in the bathroom. Deeply concerned, she turned and walked back into the living room to continue reading the home and garden magazine she had purchased that day.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

He threw up.

He didn't even know where he had gotten any of the food to wrench up. But the sudden lurching of his stomach and the spinning dizziness had warned him way in advance. With a groan, he stumbled to the sink and bent over-just in time. He gagged, stomach rumbling slightly and vomited for what seemed like eternity.

When his stomach had finally silenced its violent lurching, he fell down to the linoleum floor with a small cry. Pain jolted up his knees from where he slammed into the floor but he ignored it. Wiping his mouth weakly, he finally managed to pulled himself up, using the sink for support.

When he looked down into it, he shivered.

Of course he didn't have anything to eat. Just drinks…

Deep, thick blood, ripe and fresh met his dull ruby eyes. Just the stench and the sight alone nearly sent him hurling again.

With a sick groan, he quickly turned on both faucets and washed the mess down the drain. He didn't even know how he managed it, but he found himself walking out with surprising strength and managed to undress himself, squirm into pajamas and collapse onto the bed.

Knowing he would have to face a whole new level of hell tomorrow both with Krad and with not finishing his homework, he fell into vicious nightmares…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Seems that queerbo boy lost his little lover, ie?"

Daisuke felt his muscles instantly go rigid, but he couldn't-wouldn't respond to Dark's sneering voice. He continued to work, as if he wasn't bothered.

"Oh, you poor, poor thing…there's more fish in the sea…oh, wait I forgot, most of them wouldn't even care to give you a second glance…"

Daisuke was trying hard not to stab his paper. It would really tick his teacher off even more…

And with Krad not even looking his way the entire time this was going on…Daisuke knew the blond could perfectly hear every sinuous insult that feel from the black haired male's lips. The fact that he heard, but didn't even blink made the hell ten times harder to bear. Daisuke could have lived, knowing that at least Krad was there to lean on. But now that that simple heaven was torn from him….

"Did you honestly think that my cousin would go for you?" Daisuke stared fixedly at his paper cursing himself for slowing the movement of his pencil. It was a sure sign for the demon to know that he was really piercing Daisuke. "Krad may be gay, but even he'd have to be blind, foolish and have no common sense to even think of considering you…"

His pencil stopped completely. To hell with pretending to write. Maybe just reading would work easier…

"Unattractive queer heads like you never live very long…shame if you live longer really since you're wasting precious space and air just even bothering to exist…"

Daisuke's head jerked up and an insult was prepared to come roaring form his mouth. He had stopped caring at this point if the simple action of back talking Dark would result in something even more unimaginably cruel. All he cared for was that Dark's abhorrent words would cease to flow…

And he was caught squarely in the face with an aggressive fountain of black ink.

Daisuke screeched and quickly squeezed his eyes shut. Krad heard this, but only quickly glanced over before his golden eyes darted back to the board. Daisuke didn't even know the blond had even dared to look, so wrapped up he was with the now snickering demon next to him.

"ohhhh, poor, pooor queerbo…fountain pens really aren't you best friend are they?"

Glad only that the ink didn't even touch his eyes, he groped around in his open backpack for his P.E clothes. Wishing he had brought tissues or even a handkerchief, he finally got a hold of his shirt and began rubbing the ink off his face. He was carefully not to smear the ink straight into his eyes, yet all the while he was cursing Dark and Krad under his breath.

Wiping as much of it off as he thought was good enough, he finally tugged the shirt form his face, rolled it up and stashed it into his backpack. Throughout the entire cleaning up process, he said not a word as the entire class was snickering as his predicament. Even the sensei found it amusing.

The red head stayed utterly silent.

Even when the bell rang and careless insults were thrown his way concerning ink and being gay (not something he really could have remembered, even if he wanted to, in the way of what the exact words were…) he was silent.

Even when Dark gave his customary cruel departing words and threw the empty ink bottle he had gotten the ink from at his head, he was silent.

Even when he had to stay behind to pack up because someone had stolen half his stuff and strewn it across the floor, he stayed silent.

If Daisuke had cared to pay attention at all, he would have noticed Krad now fully looking at him with a look of utter shame and a plea for forgiveness. If he had even looked up while he was pick up the scattered papers, he would have seen that the hand that was passing him the papers in a gentle, shy way belonged to a blond angel who gazed down at the red head with a sad longing,

And when Daisuke even bothered to finally look up to thank the person, he was already gone.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Nooooo…-sniffles- what is wrong with the world?!

This story is depressing even me!!! And I'm the one writing it!!...is that a good thing…?

-sniffles again-

Anyways, don't forget the usual R & R!

1 This was actually a term I had heard thrown at gay guys before…which is rather harsh, but it was back in the middle school days that my friends had come up with that word. It was to actually mock this one girl in our "group" in a rather harsh way. But then I guess it kind of morphed into something uglier in 8th grade.

2 0.o now, don't you be getting any weird ideas…! XP


	6. Unhealthy Obsessions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing of DNAngel- DNAngel and all it's characters/plot belong to Yukiru Sugisaki . (who I wish I was-the series is absolutely awesome!)

**Warnings:** Yaoi (But you'll have to wait a while for that one…), some angstness…

**Miscellaneous Notes…**

This chapter may seem rather disjointed but, as always there is a good reason for it…and it'll all make sense really soon.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Everything I Hate Revolves Around You**

Lament 6: Unhealthy Obsessions

_**::---------------::**_

…

_I _want _you…_

_So __**very**__ bad…_

_It _disgusts_ me…_

_But…if I can't have you…_

_**Then **_**nobody **_**will**_

_**::---------------::**_

"Dam it, dam it, dam it…"

All in all, it had been the hardest day Daisuke Niwa had to endure. By third period, he was missing his ink smeared P.E. shirt, by fourth it was his homework for his math class (which happened to be next period) and by the end of the day, he had had his P.E. shirt, which had been torn to shreds, thrown his face. That, along with his math homework with crud words scrawled all over it in loopy handwriting, an unsightly bruise on his arm and a slightly growing, throbbing lump on his forehead form the ink bottle, he was all in all, rather a sight.

When the distant ring of the bell released him from his long standing session in hell, he quickly rushed out of the classroom as fast as his skinny legs could take him. It wasn't as if he couldn't take any more of the snide remarks, the physical abuse, and above all that, the ever pervading presence of the demon disguised as the most perfect, angelic of them all…

But how could you when the last person you even dared to rely on was related to that demon and just as deadly beautiful?

_**::---------------::**_

….

_This…feeling…_

_No_, these _feelings…_

_I can't__** control**__ them…_

_So_, run…

_**Run as far away as your scared little heart can take you…**_

_**::---------------::**_

"Daisuke! How was school honey?" The traditional cheerfulness almost made Daisuke want to gag. School was the last thing he wanted to discuss…

"Ff-ine.." he forced past though lying lips. Knowing he was a giveaway face under extreme pressure, he resignedly watched his mother's expression. Somehow…

Somehow, it passed.

"Oh and before I forget…" Emiko appeared with a bundle of sorts. "Someone dropped this off…it's really cold to the touch…wonder what's in it…but it's addressed to you…"

Curious, he took it form his mom, bewilderment written plainly on his face as he felt it. It_ was _cold…

And the faint swish of liquid contained in a can reached his ears.

Daisuke's eyes widened and he hastily tore the wrapping from it.

Two ice cold cans of AriZona green tea with ginseng rolled free and crashed to the ground. And amongst the wrappings was one pearl white business sized card. One lone word stood brazen against the white background in simple, elegant gold ink-

_**Gomenasai.**_

_**::---------------::**_

_I_ shouldn't _want __you…_

_And yet…_

_I crave everything you could offer…_

_**::---------------::**_

The whole school was buzzing the next day. The occasion?

Party at Dark's house.

And it was on Friday night. Only a day away. Why hadn't Daisuke heard of this sooner? Maybe it was because he never bothered to listen to the gossip around him. He was so used to training himself to not even head the useless chatter which was, 90 percent of the time, about him that useless events passed him by.

And especially anything in connection with Dark he firmly tuned out. But the only reason it even leaked through his brain was…

"…some kind of party at stupid Cousin's house…don't really want to go…"

Daisuke didn't even look up. He knew whose words and voice they belonged to, but he wouldn't fall apart so bad if he just didn't…

"You've got to, Krad…You've been fucking moping since yesterday and the day before…you need to go out, have some fun, get drunk…"

"I would prefer staying sober thank you very much…"

The red head wished he could ignore Krad's voice as easily as he could the rest of the school. Like Dark's drawling contemptuous voice, Krad's silk smooth one was just as difficult to pay no attention to.

"Just come on, Krad…"

A pause.

"…alight…" there was frustrated sigh after this and Daisuke found himself wishing they were still friends.

_**::---------------::**_

_I find my mind wandering whenever I look at you…_

_I can't stay away from you…_

_**You make me so incredibly selfish…**_

_**Because I want you.**_

_**You and only you…**_

_**::---------------::**_

"Daisuke!"

The red head paused, but only for a fleeting moment. He wouldn't give up would he…?

"Daisuke! Wait!"

He really did want to, but to what end? To only get yelled at again, to be roughly shoved away?

_Guess it runs in the family…_

"Daisuke!! I told you to wait!!"

_**::---------------::**_

_I…_

_I dream of you at night…_

_And I'm starting to loose control…_

_Run. Run from me. Run while you still have your sanity…_

_Your tortured innocence…_

_**::---------------::**_

Unwillingly, the red head stopped, hearing Krad's footsteps hastily catch up to him. He sighed inwardly and turned to face the older teen.

"What do you want?" His voice came out wary, yet exasperated, almost edgy.

"You're not busy Friday night are you?"

It took Daisue a full five minutes to even acknowledge the rather shocking fact that Krad was actually speaking to him. Incredulously he stared at the blond.

"Why…do you ask…?"

"That's not…really important. Did you get those cans of green tea?" Again, the red head was caught off guard by the shift in topics, let alone the fact that Krad was talking to him again as if he just hadn't blown up and ignored him the past day or so ago. He suddenly frowned.

"That…was you?"

Krad suddenly broke out into a relieved grin.

"I…hai, it was. Are you….are you still mad at me…?"

_What kind of a question is that?!_

Daisuke's rather conflicting look on his face was almost misinterpreted by Krad as a definite yes. Golden eyes darkened slightly in pain. Before Daisuke realized what his face was communicating-

"I…see…it's…I was being an idiot…really…" Krad seemed to be having problems finding the right words to say. The red head quirked an eyebrow.

"An idiot? That's putting it mildly." Daisuke sighed, still reluctant to be around Krad. The memory was still burning fresh in his mind and the older teen could sense it. "Why are you being so nice to me again? Don't you realize that you're acting very hypocritical? I don't take very well to being hurt repeatedly over and over…and I had thought you were so much more different than Dark and his crowd…" At the last few words, Daisuke's voice trailed off audibly into one of regret.

"Daisuke…" Krad swallowed, trying very hard not to act rashly yet again. Keeping a lid on emotions was never his strongest point…"Look…I really wasn't thinking at the time! I…I really like being around you-with you." Ruby eyes snapped up and locked onto golden ones, startled. A faint surprise blush crawled to his cheeks. Krad's words…he wasn't sure what it was about them, but the seemed to hold the weight to impress complete trust. "It's…it was…oh, it'll take forever to explain. Just promise me you'll come…"

"Come where?" Again, the customary gathering scowl crowded onto his face. "If you're…you better…if this is about that party…"

"You won't be alone."

"But it's Dark we're talking about here!! Dark!!"

Krad's gaze was solemn, understanding.

"I know."

Daisuke pouted cutely, sticking out his lower lip.

"You're asking a lot of me, Krad." The solemn tone in his voice was unmistakable. He ran his fingers through fiery red spiky tresses.

_I know, Daisuke…_

"Promise me you'll be there."

Silence. Ruby eyes broke their hold and slid to the ground beside Krad's feet.

"I can't promise you anything." The blond visibly deflated. "But I will try…_try_, mind you…" He added in a slightly disapproving tone, not too much unlike that of a parent's reprimanding of a disobedient child as Krad's expression brightened.

"I'll see you at seven o'clock sharp then."

Daisuke's eyes widened as Krad flashed him a warm smile and began walking off.

"W-whwaaa?? Nani?? Wait, Krad!! Krad!! Baka no Krad, I didn't say-!!!"

But the blond was well out of sight. The red head sighed, running his fingers through his hair again before letting his hand drop tiredly to his side.

_Why is he so persistent…?It's really quite ridiculous…_

_**::---------------::**_

_An unhealthy obsession…_

_You have become n object of my darker desires…_

_Those ruby eyes of yours…_

_Don't you understand how devastatingly they've destroyed what pleasant dreams I ever had left?_

_No…_

_I suppose you wouldn't…_

_But one thing I__** will make **__you understand…_

_Is that you belong to me-__**and only me!**_

_**::---------------::**_

Awwww..Krad is sort of sort of not Daisuke's friend again…darn you Daisuke just let him be your friend already…-sigh- Not too much of Dark's insulting or physical abuse of Daisuke in this chapter. I swear, if I really had had another chapter consecutively of that, I would hate even myself for writing it…-sniff-

Not the best chap in the world (more like not the most coherrent one...-shifty eyes-), but like I said, it had to be slightly disjointed for a reason. So yups, click that lovely review button and lurv the dragon plushie wielding author!


	7. Bottles Fuel the Regretted Morning After

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing of DNAngel- DNAngel and all it's characters/plot belong to Yukiru Sugisaki . (who I wish I was-the series is absolutely awesome!)

**Warnings:** Yaoi (But you'll have to wait a while for that one…), some angstness…

This is a rather loaded chapter (it's rather long)

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Everything I Hate Revolves Around You**

_**Lament 7:**_ Bottles Fuel the Regretted Morning-After

Daisuke Niwa was never more confused in his life.

It was as if the side he saw of Krad never even existed-or rather, ever really happened. The day itself, singularly, was remembered, yes-but when he was over at Krad's that day…

He didn't know what to believe.

And then there was that dreaded party. The one that, though it was something utterly against everything Daisuke felt in connection with Dark, he was still slightly forced to attend. The thought alone made him pause in the middle of what he was doing-which was painting during his second period class. It was never a good idea to let himself get too wrapped up in disastrous thoughts when his paint brush was poised over a canvas that wasn't cheap to come by.

Of any and all the classes he had during the day, art was his favorite. Mainly, the reason being that Dark wasn't in this class so it was as near to a civil atmosphere that Daisuke could thrive in. Well, okay, maybe not so much so, and art supplies used with other intentions besides what they were meant to do…it was a thought Daisuke didn't indulge himself in. He sighed softly to himself, brushing a few stray strands of red free of his face and pressed the tip of the brush lightly against the surface. It did him no good to think of depressing thoughts when painting. It tended to have a bad habit of slipping his emotions-whatever he was feeling at the time-interwoven in such a way that to really remove any trace of it would have to be the only possible thing-starting over. And the last few days' worth of work didn't please Daisuke at all. His fresh, distraught feelings over Krad had exploded onto canvas in a very disturbing way, and he literally had to yank it off and hide it before his art teacher happened to notice.

Because really, it would be something more of an unsightly thing to see a painting of what was meant to be a beautiful winged horse turn into an exquisite angel torn and blooded in the dying sunset. It had come as somewhat to a shock even to Daisuke. And even more so when the angel had the purest spun locks of golden blond imaginable.

It was something of a terrible pleasure that he took in having halfway finished that painting. And that just confused him all the more.

Art wasn't meant to get so complicated. And it certainly wasn't supposed to be such that even he couldn't control what he painted…

But so far, as the brush stokes continued methodically across the white emptiness, his mind was carefully blank enough-or contained at the very least-that there was no hint of any inner turmoil. The last time he had unleashed it into his paintings, his art teacher had been, literally, reduced to tears. It was, in his words, something so painfully beautiful yet horrific that there really was no way to put it in words. But Daisuke found it quite the irony of the year.

The red head paused, biting his lip. Such a deep line of thought had almost made him do it again…he pulled the brush away and redipped it into the color he was working with. Another sigh escaped his lips.

Thursday was just going at such a painstakingly slow pace.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Krad had invited him over right after school.

That alone was enough to further the turmoil in his mind. And he wasn't sure about how anyone else would feel, but wouldn't someone with some sense in their minds not want to go back after being so rudely kicked out?

It hadn't escaped him, the memory of the cold, feral yellow eyes grazing his soul apart, the way he swept the glasses off the counter in his anger…

Would he be a fool to say he didn't want a repeat-and therefore didn't want to entertain one?

Yet, even so, it was indeed one thing to not want to go anywhere and not having much of a say in it on the other hand. And though his insides twisted again with apprehension as he charmed his mother-who had no idea of what had happened just days before- he still forced himself to smile as he walked out of the house. There was really no perfect excuse to avoid Krad, so he found himself a very unwilling candidate walking to the blonde's house.

Krad spoke to him with what seemed to be warm familiarity, as he always had with Daisuke, but even though his words and actions were sincere…

Perhaps Krad hadn't realized that Daisuke could not be swayed by pretty calm words or bought out by the things that pleased him the most. For when even they were back in the same kitchen Daisuke had sorely wished to forget and was offered his preferred brand of green tea, Daisuke shook his head.

"I know you're mad at me."

Those words where the first serious one's spoken that were not skirting around what the real issue was.

Daisuke suddenly wished he had a glass of tea to wrap his trembling fingers around. Ruby eyes swept across the counter meeting anything but his eyes.

"And…I know that I must have hurt you with the way I was acting…"

To have been hurt would be an understatement. Daisuke forced himself not to backlash and to listen no matter how much he really didn't want to. The only thing he thought was a small mercy was that Argentine wasn't in the house and nether was Dark.

"But there was….I was…I couldn't understand why…" He frowned trying to find adequate words to express himself. "You had near well, to put it the only way I can, drove me insane."

At this statement that carried the dead weight of absolute, unquestionable truth, Daisuke's head jerked up. And again, he suddenly found melting gold orbs alight with the strange emotion that was his rage's precursor. The smaller boy tensed waiting for a spiteful outburst, but the expression never changed….

It was only when he was assured that Krad would not set off on him that his words sank in.

"You…n-n-nani?? I…what…I don't…I couldn't…" Daisuke shook his head. "I don't understand…but then….was that the reason for…?"

Neither of them wanted to finish that thought, both knowing where that would head.

"It's not in a bad way!" Krad quickly spluttered, trying not to let his chance go sour. "It's…in a good way. In a way that keeps me going…"

"Then why did you…???" Daisuke was almost shouting but quickly dropped his voice when he realized what he was doing, and the last part came as a pained whisper. "…yell at me..?"

"I _wasn't_…I couldn't think straight. I saw your shock in reading something on my face and I wasn't sure whether that would be followed by disgust, anger, pity…I would have rather you not want to see me that to feel anything like that. So…I acted rashly, without thinking…"

"To hell you did…" He mumbled under his breath before he could catch himself. "Sending the glass to crash on the floor and turning into a spiteful Dark before my very eyes…"

"I _never_…" Krad hissed, eyes darkening in his customary disgust he saved only for when he spoke of his cousin and Daisuke felt his back prickle anxiously. "I never wanted…that wasn't what I intended to do. I…there's too much I want, Daisuke," And for the first time he spoke Daisuke's name in a tired, yet…almost affectionate way. The thought surprised him. Was it meant to come off like that? "And I always get myself in trouble for wanting more and more and more... I'm such a selfish person, Daisuke…"

"N-no you're not!" the red head found himself saying. Shaking his head, he finally looked Krad dead center. "I don't…you were so nice to me. You were the only person, really, that accepted me, made me feel…" he paused, not sure if his next words would come off wrong. "…wanted. Like I mattered. But when you blew up one me…my god, it was as if even my temporary bliss wasn't supposed to be. Like it was some forbidden gift that got passed to the wrong person purposely so that I would suffer even more…and it affected my_ art_, Krad…"

This surprised the blond, not to mention confuse him.

"Your art?" He wondered. He had heard rumors that the red head was, by any standard, the most talented artist in the school but hadn't really had it confirmed to him. A small sigh made his heart clench involuntarily.

"Yes, my art Krad. I guess I should…" He paused. "I don't really explain this to anyone, nor do I because it something that sometimes disturbs even me…but when I paint, or draw, or work with pastel, chalk, clay…I have to be careful. Not in the usual sense that oh, I should make sure I don't waste supplies, mix the pigments right for a painting, not anything of the sort. I know by instinct how much I'll need, how to use it, when I'll need it…that's not my issue. My issue is that my art will…" a bitter smile bloomed at this. "run away form me if you will. My emotions will find it's way into my work and nothing, save for destroying it or starting over, will erase any trace of it ever showing up. Since I'm an emotional timebomb, it's an exquisite disaster than ends up erupting into my projects-and painting is the worse way it appears."

"Of anything else, it's in the paintings that I can least control my emotions. Since painting evokes the most in both an artist and viewer, it also is the most dangerous medium I work with. I have brought even the most hardened of critics to a bundle of nerve wracked sobs…" But Daisuke seemed far from proud of the fact. There was an awkward silence that followed, in which Krad was trying to stomach all that Daisuke was saying.

"So…" He began weakly, somehow finding his voice. "Your artworks…when you don't keep a grip on yourself, you'll create something you hadn't intended…?" Finding no better way to have it put, Daisuke nodded.

"I still don't…" Then he stopped, a dawning realization making him pale. "You…because of me, it…your feelings got away form you again…"

"And I painted something so horrific, I had to rip it off the frame before my art teacher could see it." He finished in a dull monotone. He was not eager to tell Krad exactly what he had been painting and Krad didn't push.

Again, that uneasy silence fell. Daisuke felt extremely thirsty now, and he glanced somewhat longingly at the fridge. Without fail, Krad had always had some green tea stashed away…

"Thirsty?" Krad suddenly asked out of the blue a very, very faint smile on his face. Daisuke blinked and shyly returned one of his own. A small ray of forgiveness pushed through as Krad turned and fixed the usual ice cold glasses for the both of them.

As he slid the glass across the counter to him, Daisuke caught it, feeling just a bit better. So there was rhyme and reason after all behind his sudden loss of control…but he secretly hoped that it never happened again.

"So are you going or not?"

The red head, who had been gulping down the tea particularly fast nearly gagged and, coughing weakly , half slammed the glass down. That was definitely a random question. Even so, he knew exactly what Krad was referring to.

For a long while, nothing was said. An unease appeared on his face and he seemed to fear that, for a moment, he had just overstepped being on Daisue's good side yet again.

With a final, strained tone, the red head mumbled.

"I said I'll try. Nothing more, nothing less."

And, at least, for the blond, that was enough.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Friday night somehow found Daisue doing the last thing he expected himself of doing.

He was preparing to go to Dark's party.

Of course, his mother had been positively raving the entire day the moment he got home and made up his mind to tell her he was going. Gushing about how her 'baby was finally growing up into the party scenes' and 'how adorable he'd be in rather tight pants', the red head was seriously regretting ever considering it. This had been the first time she had ever gotten so hyper and though it was highly comical to watch her bounce off walls and scamper around the house, that was nothing in comparison to what the sudden gleam in her eyes meant. And that gleam meant only one thing-

Shopping time.

He didn't really enjoy being bounced around from department store to department store trying to find just that right shade of red to accent his eyes and hair, the perfect shirt to cling to his body like a second skin, and near-to-gothic/punk accessories that would do nothing for his self esteem. All the while, Emiko was twittering in he oddly hyper, motherly way as she tugged shirt after shirt over him and Daisuke had to admit with justified horror that some were rather…raunchy.

The very fact that his own mother was getting increasingly enthusiastic was positively frightening him. Note to self-never, ever, ever, let her do this ever again.

After about two hours on no-so-amusing torture and some small fights over what he would and would not wear (he refused to be 'molestable' ) it had been finally decided on. While Daisuke wasn't wholly in agreement with it, it was better than what his mom really wanted him to wear-and it was that or what was not folded carefully in the big chain department store bag that she was now happily totting. He shivered.

But she was far from finished with him. Phase one-shopping madness was over. Now commenced the even more harrowing phase two-

Preparation time.

At the mere mention of makeup Daisuke wanted to screech his head off. And he did anything but that.

"Do you want me to get groped??" He yelped as he was wrestled into a chair by a glitter-eyed Emiko. The look in here eyes was more than enough of an answer and so was the highly evil grin.

"This is soooo noooot faaaaaaiir!!!!" He whined plaintively as she caught his face firmly, ordering him to close his eyes. Resigned to his fate he stopped struggling and stilled. Liquid eyeliner was followed by deep red eye shadow, but when she dared for the lip gloss that was when he put his foot down.

"Nooooooo!! Noooo lip gloss!! Are you purposely trying to get some random person hitting on me??"

"Yes." And the grin only widened.

Luckily for him, she relented just this once, and escaped the horrors of lips gloss.

But when he saw himself after she had ran gel and mousse and god knows what else through his hair, he could help but gasp.

"Like it?" he could only stare in dumbfounded wonder. Even he didn't recognize himself! "Now be a good little boy and put on your clothes now…!" The thought of wearing that specially picked outfit was enough to kill half of his stunned reaction at how he looked.

And this was where he now stood, trying to wrestle the very, very flimsy looking fishnet, long sleeved undershirt over his head without tearing it, tugging on tight red, leather pants that should be illegal to even sell, and wrestling on the only reasonably loose piece of clothing she would grudgingly buy-a gothic like blood red jacket that stopped at his waist and had a black buckle design running from the collar down. It was sleeveless-a fact he didn't cherish but it would do.

When he finally took a glace at himself in the stand-alone bedroom mirror his mouth couldn't have dropped and hung any lower. No one could say half of the degrading things about his appearance because all reason to was obliterated. What stood there staring back at him was a petite, firm yet curvy teen that could render even the cruelest of his tormentors speechless.

_But would it strike even Dark senseless?_ Daisuke wondered and a smile played across his lips. The idea of an openly staring Dark that was, for once, not doing so from disgust and spite but in shock and envy was not an unpleasant image…

"Daisuke, are you done preening in there?? Krad's pounding on the door and demanding he see your smexy getup!!!" Emiko's teasing voice floated up form downstairs and a fierce blush erupted on his cheeks. In response, he burst out of his room without another backward glance, clasping on the spike bracelet she insisted on getting him and the choker with the ruby red diamond set in shimmering studs.

"Mom, you're so mean…" He mumbled as he descended the stairs and joined a beaming Emiko who was standing at the doorway with a rather tall blond dressed in white.

"Ah, and here's our little red head now! Isn't he positively adorable?"

"Mom!!" He half screeched, the blush on his cheeks still. The look of utter embarrassment that matched his on Krad's cheeks coupled with something somewhat close to his mother's earlier predatory gleam made him shiver. Maybe he really should have tried talking her out of making him wear this…

"Okay! Well, you two have fun now! Don't get drunk, don't get caught kissing different people if you have a crush going there, keep your pants on and if you really want to get drunk be sure to play the dirty bar games!!!"

Daisuke definitely didn't ant to question her rational at that last comment and neither did Krad.

If he was a good judge at reading faces, Krad was just as flustered by Emiko as he was. It was high time they tailed it before she could come up with anything else to tell them.

With hasty good byes and promises that yes, they would keep their pants on, then ran out of there as if it was infested with the happy plague. Which, if there ever was such an illness, the first to have it would be Emiko Niwa.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_**::---------------::**_

_**From the moment you walked in…**_

_**I was lost.**_

_**From the very beginning, I was falling…**_

_**But I'm sure of it now.**_

_**::---------------::**_

The moment Daisuke had walked in with Krad, no one could stop staring. Argentine was sure he was seeing things, that this wasn't his older brother's shy, bullied friend. This had to be some cunning, hotter look alike. Yes, Argentine thought the red head was hot and had no problem saying so.

But just saying it wasn't enough. Argentine just had to have the nerve to walk up to Daisuke and say rather straightforwardly-

"You know, fuck, if I wasn't straight, I would have totally tried my hand at making you mine."

That broke the unease of saying what everyone had been thinking and, though it was just for one night, all aggressive intentions was forgotten and Daisuke, with a little nudging from Krad was able to unwind a bit and actually to socialize with others. Maybe it was something in the air, or it was really the way he looked, but, for the first time ever, Daisuke was making acquaintances left and right and, though it was making him happier than ever, Krad was feeling strong pangs of jealousy.

"Why don't we just get something to drink now?" Krad interrupted, a bit loudly as he dragged his red headed little friend over to a table where a huge bowl on punch was laying. While Krad was pouring them drinks, Daisuke was gossiping happily, as if this had been the first time he ever really lived. And it was.

Krad handed over the cup with a forced smile as he listened, now a bit more envious, and to keep himself from saying anything stupid, he raised the cup to his lips. And all the while as the walked back to the group of teenagers all having already drunk their fill of punch, a dark, unmoving figure was standing a bit away from the crowd massing around Daisuke, eyes burning.

_**::---------------::**_

_**I can see you across the room…**_

_**And you're just that much more desirable…**_

_**Just that much more unreachable…**_

_**::---------------::**_

By the tenth cup of punch Daisuke was rather giggly and Krad was just a bit tipsy. Worried slightly now, he sniffed the contents and blinked, shocked for a full two minutes. Oh, he was a fool to think that Dark wouldn't do such a thing, but after all, hadn't he said this party would be unsupervised?

The punch was spiked.

Not that Krad should have been surprised-besides he could hold his alcohol very well. But judging from Daisuke, who was now laughing at something completely stupid and leaning on Krad's arm, this was his first time consuming alcohol.

Part of his mind was screaming at him to resist even teasing Daisuke with any possibilities of something beyond friendship with him as inhibited as he was, but another, sinister voice was whispering naughty things that brought a faint tinge of pink to his cheeks. Hopefully, he could easily blame it on the alcohol…

Daisuke wrapped his arm more securely around Krad's and leaned his cheek against his upper arm. It took all of his self control not to grab the red head and kiss him right there, claim his as his own and to hell with anyone else that wanted him or even thought of wanting him. Damnit, he really should lay off the alcohol, it brought out a righteous beast out of him…

_**::---------------::**_

_**..I don't deserve you…**_

_**But right now…**_

**I just don't care.**

_**::---------------::**_

The figure shifted, dumping a glass bottle into the trash can and eyes focused hungrily on only one objective, the figure advanced. Instantly, everyone noticed this emergence and scooted aside, as if parting a way for their prince, the person smirked, and laid a hand on Daisuke's shoulder. The red head turned, and for a few seconds, all sobriety returned to him to be replaced by old emotions of fear and pain.

_**::---------------::**_

_**Your fear is justified…**_

_**Because my intentions are just as dark as they'll ever be…**_

_**::---------------::**_

"Dark."

The word that fell with so much pent up emotion that was definitely more on the negative side almost caught Dark by surprise.

"You came then." It wasn't a question. "Krad wouldn't have come otherwise and if not for Argentine, I wouldn't have even bothered. Brotherhood can be quite the entanglement. But I'm hardly regretting that now am I?"

Daisuke, with his alcohol clouded mind didn't even understand what Dark was aiming for. All he knew that what was deeply rooted in him was that Dark only brought pain and insecurity. Still though, he didn't know how to react to this. This had been the most civil Dark had been when addressing him directly…

But no matter how inhibited he was, he wouldn't let Dark push him around.

Dark knew a brush off when it was coming his way. And before the words even left Daisuke's mouth, he was stung. Deep. And as amethyst eyes watched him go, his bruised ego would not let this stand…

_**::---------------::**_

_**You're feistier than I thought…**_

_**But no matter.**_

_**Nothing**__** will stand in my way.**_

_**::---------------::**_

It was a fair few hours before Daisuke was completely and officially drunk and after a few minutes of dancing, he waved off to some of his "friends" that he was rather in want of conquering the bathroom and tacked on something about the unjustness of soiled toilet paper. With that, he stumbled off, his sense dulled with the buzz of alcohol in his system.

Even when his progress to his conquest of dominating the bathroom was halted by strong, yet gentle arms wrapped around his waist. Daisuke's impulsive reaction to the warm breath rolling down his ears was to giggle.

"Oi, why are you keeping me from my rampage on bathrooms and soiled toilet papers?? I tell you, it's something that was meant to be!! I will avenge all that is sanitary in the world to vanquish these intolerable pieces of vermin!" His little rant was followed by another churlish giggle.

There was no answer, save for the tightening of those arms and something warm and fleshy closing around the tip of his ear. The giggled turned into a sharp intake of breath and Daisuke felt half his energy drain from his body.

The red head shivered involuntarily, feeling a strange sudden boiling sensation in his very blood that upshot his pulse. What he realized dimly was lips trailed down the outer shell of his ear, nipping delicately in all the right spots. His rampage now completely forgotten, he half leaned back into the arms of the unknown, shivering again as they traveled lower to begin a more pronounced attention to his exposed neck.

"Hnnn..nnn…" He whispered, trying vaguely to figure out why a very small part of his mind was screaming to run as far as his pathetic legs could run, why his mouth was trying to form the syllable his body certainly wasn't feeling. The person seemed to sense this immediately and cut him off with quiet whispers that made Daisuke freeze.

"Shhh…Dai-chan…I know you want this…"

Again with his damned clouded mind and that miniscule part that was screeching some unknown danger in all of this! The red head was perched on indecision, paralyzed even as slow, caressing hands trailed velvet touches down and up his body. Feather light, caring, loving, it sent liquid fire shooting up his spine and straight down to his groin.

"I really want you so much…"

Again, his mind was thrown into turmoil. He was…wanted? Hadn't he felt wanted by Krad first? But that was in the way of general good company, not in anything beyond that…and he expected that the feeling was mutual. They were just close companions. And as for everyone else…they wanted him in a different way. It was only because his looks which had been so drastically altered that he was treated so differently…

"Want…me…?" He half whispered, half moaning softly. He was dimly aware of the slow fingers teasingly rubbing under his tight shirt, stopping on his stomach to run lazy circles in a calming sort of way.

"Yes…" The sensual, honeyed affirmative whisper made Daisuke surrender just a little bit more. "Yes…but Dai-chan…do you want me?"

How could he have said anything but yes? Daisuke groaned shuddering slightly as the hands moved upwards and caught one nub in his fingers. Was that answer enough?

"Even if you say no…" Another small gasp and a mewling sound he didn't know he could make erupted form his parted mouth as the fingers began their work on hardening the other. "Not only would you be lying to me, but I know that I can make you want this…"

And before Daisuke could even give the answer he knew this unknown would be pleased with, he was caught up into a searing yet gentle kiss. Inexperienced, as this had been the first time he had ever kissed anyone, he shyly and somewhat sloppily returned it. But inexperience was something that seemed to be the other was eating up with vigor.

It was in a whirl of hot, more pressing kisses and heavy groping that lead the way into a room Daisuke had never seen before. But any thought of inquiry was swallowed up by those hot, demanding lips and every unsatisfactory thoughts were thrown out the window by sweet whispers in his ears of 'perfect' and 'my Dai-chan.' It was enough to distract Daisuke into a blissful state even when he felt their suddenly naked bodies, half glistening with sweat pressed against each other on top of a mattress he had no idea how he got on.

"Nnnn…" Daisuke gasped, eyes half lidded. Every nerve was fire, every touch was like pure torture only lifting him higher and higher…

There was no protests, even as the whispers were turning a bit concerned, asking for permission of…something. There was no registry of whatever the other said but he was slow in realizing the person pressed against him was quite male. Daisuke merely grounded his hips upwards and that was all the answer needed.

And the red head's mind went blissfully blank as his untouched, pure body was taken by the stranger with loving whispers and molten hot touches.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The first thing Daisuke woke up to the next morning was a lack in warmth. The second was a heavy musky scent that seemed to cling to his skin and the very air itself. But those two realizations didn't shock him as much as the third one.

He was naked.

With a yell, he sat up, hands woven into the sheets. The killer headache that assaulted him made him moan in agony.

But as he was coming to reality, a pain between his legs made him wince and look down at himself. That alone was enough to drive the headache away and usher in a cold terror that sank deep into his stomach.

He didn't want to identify the dark liquid that was beginning to flow from there, nor the other, more slippery substance that he could feel rubbing his insides.

Nauseous, not wanting to register what this meant, he stumbled off the bed, reaching for the clothes he knew were his scattered on the floor. Somehow he pulled them over his sore, aching body, wincing with every step. Had he not had a vicious return of the headache that nearly half blinded him as he somehow managed to groped his way out of the room, everything would have fallen into place in his mind, as all the clues were staring him straight in the face. But as it always was, it was the morning afters that are regretted the most.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

geez, that took a while. Sorry for the very slight delay, but here you go! There was only a very small upshot of humor in this chapter but although Daisuke wasn't abused in any way again, this was maybe a bit worse than that…

….

So don't forget to read and reviews!


	8. For Silence and Deviancy’s Sake

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing of DNAngel- DNAngel and all it's characters/plot belong to Yukiru Sugisaki . (who I wish I was-the series is absolutely awesome!)

**Warnings:** Yaoi (But you'll have to wait a while for that one…), some angstness…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Everything I Hate Revolves Around You**

_**Lament 8:**_ For Silence and Deviancy's Sake

Miraculously, Daisuke managed to come home on Saturday morning without rousing any suspicion from his mom. His only slightly rumpled, tired appearance was taken by Emiko as he had had a wonderful time and had spent either the night over at that house or at Krad's. Daisuke winced as she hugged him and affectionately rumpled his hair. If only she knew…

Knew what? What was there to know? Daisuke trudged with leaden legs straight to his bathroom. Trembling, he tore the clothes from his still slightly sticky body and stepped into the relief of a blasting hot shower. The steam did wonders to his headache, but not for the growing feeling of dread.

Now that the pounding had subsided, all the clues were there and it didn't take a genius to figure out the very vague particulars of what happened the night before. It was just the overwhelming information itself that brought Daisuke to his knees, right there in the shower, and let loose a raw sob, A sudden madness overcame him and, grabbing a scrubber, he vigorously rubbed, and rubbed, and rubbed until his skin was lobster red and still that tainted feeling didn't disappear. In despair, the small boy let the scrubber fall from his now weak fingers and he pressed his head against the cool walls of the shower. Again, the wounded sobs bubbled forth and once they started they didn't stop-salted bitter tears flowed and mixed with the water and the fluids running off his body.

He was so repulsed, even the mere thought of having to clean himself down there made him sick. To even touch a place he was defiled severely in an effort to cleanse what little he could…

Daisuke sighed, the urge to throw up very strong. Unable to control that many urges over his sore body, he wrenched loudly, hoping and praying that his mom of all people didn't hear him being violently sick. That would entail going to a doctor and having an examination…and above all else, he wanted to avoid that. It was the last thing he wanted anyone to find out that he wasn't…

The red head looked down at himself, finding a thin trail of caked blood in his inner thigh. Grabbing the brush again with new energy, he scrubbed the dried blood away and kept on scrubbing even when it was long gone.

The longer he tried to erase what remained on his body, the more bit and pieces came back to him…

There were whispers. Ear nibbles. Kisses. Daisuke blushed at that a bit. The kisses were something that he knew were completely mind blowing, beyond something even he could dream up. Then there were touches…

And…

Daisuke, at this point did not let his mind go further. There was indefinitely more…he stopped scrubbing.

But throughout it all, Daisuke knew one thing with stark clarity, and with a sense of both wild pleasure and chilling fear. He_ enjoyed_ it. He wanted it. He craved it…

But was that feeling still the same? Because, as dim as the memories were, Daisuke remembered that much. And what he remembered was a feeling of being wanted so much it was a pleasurable hurt…

A slow stirring in his abdomen just about make Daisuke's heart stop. Ruby eyes reluctant, he looked down and bit his lip. That pretty much answered it. Answered the question of weather he was still in want of everything that he experienced. And he was now feeling sickened with himself. His body. Everything.

He shut off the shower quickly, willing his excitement to go away. Yet even the thought of Dark, which was enough to even darken any smile on his face, didn't kill it. And, above all else, above even the horrified realization that he was no longer an innocent, that struck him the most to his very soul.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Ano…konichiwa, is Daisuke here?"

There was a pause, a soft smile on Emiko's mouth.

"Hai, of course Krad, but I really think he's had enough excitement to last a while…just so long as you don't horse around too much-nani? Something wrong?"

Krad swallowed and shook his head. No matter how much he liked Daisuke's mom (in a very brotherly way, of course.) he wouldn't set alarm bells ringing just yet. There was something very, very wrong…

"Ah, ie, actually…when did he come back?"

"Just a few minutes ago…" Emiko's smile turned into a grin. "He's growing up so fast! Wanting to spend the night…"

Krad paled. Luckily, the twittering woman hardly noticed. Sadly, the blond had to interrupt her.

"Gomen, but Daisuke…?"

"Oh! Ah, hai…er, Daisuke??" She ducked her head and called up at the stairs but stopped in mid breath. Daisuke was already standing at the bottom step and was already strolling towards the two.

"Hai?" Ruby eyes slid fleetingly on Krad's own yellow ones and nodded briefly. "Ah…hey, Krad."

"We need to talk." There was a slight edge in his voice that escaped all but the red head. That coupled with the fleeting look of some hidden worry took Daisuke by surprise. Still puzzled over the underlying fervor he nodded briefly. Emiko had completely lost this underlying messages sent and continued to beam.

"Well, alrighty, you two…just keep the noise down." And she bustled away, whistling. Again, the two friends decided not to question her whimsy ways.

The two entered the living room, Daisuke still barely wincing with every step. He was so _sore_…especially…

Krad plopped down on the sofa and Daisuke took a seat in the sofa across from him, trying not to let a noticeable pang of discomfort flash across his face. He gingerly lowered himself then sank back quickly, ruby eyes still betraying the soreness he felt.

Krad was no fool. He saw the flash of pain and paled even more, but for reasons his sub consciousness was withholding, this was highly disturbing.

There was an awkward silence that stretched for more than an eternity and a half. Finally-

"So...what's up Krad?' Daisuke carefully asked, breaking the silence. Gold orbs narrowed slightly and the blond leaned forward.

"Something happened. Someone lied to me along the way or whatever." Krad laid his uneasy thoughts bare, drawing a surprised look from Daisuke. "But I just can't shake the feeling…Daisuke what happened? I don't remember much, but someone told me you had left after you were dancing…"

The creeping fear that the red head already had suddenly grew tenfold. Daisuke impulsively rubbed his temples, trying to remember. Why couldn't he remember anything…? One would be unsettled badly if one couldn't remember the particulars of the night before…

"I…don't remember either." He half lied. "What happened? All I remember…was that everyone was being so different…talking to me like the actually were interested…and then I drank a lot of punch…and that's where I can't remember that much more…."

"Dark spiked the punch." Krad dully cut in, a slight growl in his voice. Daisuke's eyes widened slightly. Spiked…???

"He spiked..?? Wait a minute-!" The red head was shaking slightly now-but it was out of building rage. "He didn't-! Please tell me its not-!"

"What you think it is? Yes, it is." Krad's Adonis face twisted into a terrible expression. Daisuke, would had nearly half stood in his agitation sat back down a bit too fast and winced noticeably. He'd have to tell himself on Monday, if the…aches…didn't go away not to do that. "He added alcohol to it. Not enough to be noticeable if anyone was familiar with the taste but enough that, if one was intent enough, someone could smell it." _Just like I did_…Krad thought, with a twinge of guilt. He remembered Daisuke all giggly, leaning against his arm. And he could have said something…

But he didn't. And he was no better than the demon that put it in there in the first place.

So what was he? An accessory to…what? Here, his brain caught on a snag. It was something very vague, pressing at the very corners of his mind, but if he even dared to reach out, consider it…

"When did you find out??" He couldn't blame Daisuke's voice being slightly screechy. Heck, he'd be a bit screechy too if he couldn't remember half of what happened and there was gapping hole in his memory…

"By my tenth cup…" Krad answered softly,_ and by the time you were too far gone to be in your right senses…_he added privately, yellow eyes never leaving Daisuke.

"And you didn't tell me??"

Krad was taken aback by the desperation in Daisuke's voice. Now his vague fears and suspicions were crawling out and tormenting his mind…

The way his ruby eyes glittered with the light of a trapped animal fearing something indefinitely worse than fire itself…

"Daisuke…" He tried to keep his voice calm. "Did…anything happen to you? Anything?"

Even though the treading was very carefully done, Daisuke flinched, making the suspicion all the more prominent. The red head was instantly on the defensive. No, nothing happened, he tried to tell himself before he could let the lie flow past his lips.

But Daisuke's silence was a damming answer in and of itself. Krad already had whatever shaky suspicions grounded and solidified. Daisuke read this in Krad's now sorrowful, guilty-wait, guilty?

Yes. Guilt. But for what…?

"W-what happened, Daisuke…?"

"I…don't remember." Daisuke averted his eyes, the dented inflection in his voice proof enough that it wasn't true. H e was shaking, shaking badly…Concerned, the dark theories growing steam, Krad leaned forward, wanting desperately to comfort Daisuke.

"Daisuke…"

The red head shook his head. If he denied it enough…if he told himself over and over that it never happened…

"Did you leave the party?"

A bit curious at the shift in questioning, the red head looked up.

"Nani? No, I stayed…" Daisuke paused. "The rest of the night."

It was the way he said it, with his soft, admitting tone, the slightly small shifting on the couch, the very tilt of his head downwards that made the worst theory of them all come full blown to the forefront of his mind. And when their eyes met, Daisuke could read it clear as day how Krad took the information. And it wasn't a way he wanted to address.

"Dai….suke…" The blonde's voice was choking up considerably and, frowning in feigned confusion, Daisuke stood up, still feeling that familiar pang of pain from the bottom up. "I'm…I'm so sorry…"

And suddenly, he was gone, running out the door, slamming it with considerable force. Krad left a tormented red head who could only gaze blankly ahead, unsure of why his friend was apologizing when no wrong had been committed…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Monday was the hardest thing he had ever returned to. And it wasn't that people were treating him just as badly as they had always done-no, in fact, it was the slight opposite. That, however had been something of a culture shock, the way he was said hi to for the first time when he passed someone by. And it was the calmer civil air in which he now worked in that was an odd but welcomed change. But it wasn't, too, the more sympathetic constantly apologizing Krad either.

No, what made Monday the most difficult was the very person who had always made it so hard to keep going.

Daisuke would have expected near well anything in the way of Dark's usual tendencies to be ten times worse. Had he gone the way of the general populace in being civil to him, he would have thought Dark really was on some good crack, but it still was beyond his imagination if he really, really stretched it. But to be caught with a stone silent Dark was something that Daisuke hadn't expected.

As he worked, he half expected the black haired boy to lean over as he always did and whisper degrading phrases, tease him to no end, or something along those lines. But when nothing came, he really thought that he was dreaming. Though it definitely wasn't an outcome he expected, it was better than to expect torment or half civility…

Maybe he'd reconsider that last point on weather he preferred that or not.

But it was when he stood up to leave that he received an even more platonic shock.

Daisuke felt a prickly sensation the he was being stared at intently and, on reflex he looked over to his right where Dark's presence was. His eyes flickered upwards-and froze.

Dark's face was neutral-something that Daisuke thought was impossible in and of itself. If he could have been repeatedly in shock, he would have been quite immune by now. And yet it wasn't really this that sent his already shaky mind into disarray-it was the look deeply buried in amethyst eyes that did it.

What caught him off guard was that it was very similar to the looks Krad had given him countless times before-with a twist. A thrumming hunger subtly underlay it.

It was nothing short of lewd…devious.

Daisuke bolted.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

He really shouldn't have looked up at Dark.

The older teen watched his retreating back, a smirk that was drastically different than the mocking ones he always threw at the boy. The door slammed shut but it did nothing to wipe the expression off his face.

"So hot and bothered already…?" He mumbled to himself, just low enough that no one but he could hear it. He strolled out, closing the door carefully behind him. "There'll be plenty more when that's coming from…"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Why…?_

_Why…??_

_WHY???_

Daisuke leaned his head back against the wall, panting. He stole a glance at his watch. He still had five more minutes…

_I could have handled anything!!_ Daisuke screamed at himself. _Anything that Dark twisted into!! But not-! Not that!!_

But what had Dark become? Daisuke covered his ruby eyes from the world. Was it just the looks that he was most likely imagining that rubbed him wrong? (1) Daisuke winced. Wrong choice of words…

_Why is he doing this…acting…no, looking at me like Krad does-except in a dirtier way…?_

Daisuke let his hand fall from his face, the look of pure shock on his face. Legs beginning to tremble, he felt his knees beginning to buckle…

"You really shouldn't collapse on the floor again-I really wouldn't want to be carrying you to the office again, now would I?"

Daisuke wobbled, still using the wall for support and tensed visibly. Dark was leaning against the same wall on one shoulder, only a foot away from him. His stylish bangs, as they always were made up to be, were half falling in graceful strands to cover one eye. The red head's hands pressed against the wall for added support and to edge him away from Dark. Again with that damned neutral, emotionless look on the other male's face! Daisuke forced himself to glare at Dark, who remained completely unfazed. He really didn't want to acknowledge the fact that his tone too, was neutral with no hint of anything…sinister.

No, wrong. His eyes were enough to speak what his words weren't doing.

"Couldn't bother keeping up your, 'oh, I'm not out to make your life a living hell' act?" Daisuke was relieved to here his voice have as much of the bitter edge as it always had. Dark said nor did nothing for two seconds, then did something that startled Daisuke beyond words. One lone finger reached out unhurriedly and trailed down Daisuke's soft cheek. Body numb, Daisuke just stood there, like a deer caught into shockingly bright headlights, his eyes just as wide if not wider.

Dark held Daisuke's gaze for a long moment, even as his finger trailed back up and down in a slow, lucid stroking movement that left nothing in the way of imagination.

The uncharacteristically tender gesture that should-couldn't-be right pushed a memory to the forefront of his mind and with a cry, he swatted the finger away.

Yet even as he dashed off to his next class, cheeks burning form the contact, he wondered in terror why that simple touch alone was enough to awaken both a dark desire he had never felt before and a cold certainty that came only with the knowledge that it was oddly familiar. But even the inner silence his brain had taken to these pressing questions gave him little comfort when a demon was changing his very game.

Dark again watched the boy run away form him, his smile tinged with a bit of a foreign emotion that, had anyone been passing by and had looked, would have taken to be sadness or regret…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

meep!!

-stares- great, now you can add blazing hypocrite to Dark's list of what he is...-sigh- poor Daisuke and Krad. Their friendship is still on rocky ground and now Dark decides he's going to interfere…

ho boy…

just don't forget to leave all you wonderful, excellent reviews that always manage to make me either crack up or give me ideas for new twits!! Remember, me and my ever-lovable dragon plushies will luvs you forever. –laughs-

(1) oh geez, I almost took it the wrong way myself...-tries to hold back nosebleed-


	9. Threats and Stings of Envious Possession

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing of DNAngel- DNAngel and all it's characters/plot belong to Yukiru Sugisaki . (who I wish I was-the series is absolutely awesome!)

**Warnings:** Yaoi (But you'll have to wait a while for that one…), some angstness… (okay, okay, correction, a lot)

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Everything I Hate Revolves Around You**

_**Lament 9:**_ Threats and Stings of Envious Possession

Daisuke was visibly shaken as he walked into his next class. Good thing art had long passed or else he'd never be able to paint or do anything else for that matter without screwing up terribly. His fingers were way too shaky to even hold his pencil firmly enough to be of use to himself. It was not a weakness he relished Dark seeing…

It was a good thing Krad was with him this period. He really didn't think he could stand another consecutive period without someone he was familiar and comfortable with by his side…

Even though the class was well absorbed in class work their teacher had mercilessly administered, Daisuke could feel that Dark, who always had a bad habit of sitting right next to him, was much more interested in him than the history worksheet they were supposed to work on…

Honestly, he wasn't sure how he felt about it. It wasn't unusual to have Dark's attention on him constantly-but it had always been in the vindictive, I-hate-your-guts kind of way. That being said, it was something he, oddly, had come to expect, not to really want, but more of something that was the norm. An accepted standard. But now this…this shift in what he was so used to-though more of in the way of this-will-never-change-so-might-as-well-suck-it-up –was more than just unsettling.

And the _way _his body reacted as well…Daisuke felt like a traitor in his own physical vessel. How could his body react exactly the opposite of what he felt? He _didn'_t like how Dark touched his cheek, how intimate yet simple it was, enough so that maybe he found it pleasant after all…

Daisuke shivered. No, he most certainly hated Dark. There was no ifs ands or buts about it-there was nothing but mutual dislike. After all, they were so different, it wasn't even debatable. And was he to forgive or forget the hell he was shoved in because of Dark? Even if that hell was ebbing away, again, because of him?

Why was even reconsidering Dark's stance on his life even an issue to contemplate? Didn't he just tell himself he didn't care of what Dark thought of him, didn't care for anything that was related to him…?

Daisuke's head hurt. He sighed and forced himself to focus on his work. At least…maybe Dark wasn't tormenting him anymore…

A small cough interrupted his train of thought Daisuke looked up in confusion and was surprised to see a short haired auburn haired girl stand in front of his desk.

_Okay, this world really has gone a bit whacked…_

It was none other than Riku Harada.

"Um…you…you're…Daisuke…right?"

This was drastically different than the older twin he remembered nearly two-three? weeks ago that was a part of Dark's inner circle of friends. She wasn't as outspokenly against Daisuke as the others had been but she obediently followed Dark's "orders" and every so often hurtled an insult of her own. But now she was rather tame, he eyes slightly averted. Of course she would know who he was-it was an idiots question.

"Ano…hai…" He replied a bit wary.

"Ah-! Then…" Riku quickly pulled up a chair to the front of his desk and plopped down in it. She slapped her worksheet on Daisuke's table and smiled. "Could you…would you help me on this? I'm not…quite understanding this part…"

Surprised, Daisuke glanced over at Krad-he looked just as surprised. Krad arched an eyebrow and mouthed "the heck?" and Daisuke responded with a small shrug. He looked back to the older twin and began to work with her. For someone who had been tortured constantly, he still had a remarkable vestige for everything he learned and he was a quiet genius. In hushed tones he walked her though the basics of the worksheet and, though it took him repeating the directions three times and trying not to get her started on copying off his paper, he survived though the period.

When the bell rang, she jumped up form her seat, that same warm smile on her face.

"Arigato gozamasu, Niwa Daisuke! You're really smart-do you mind if we work together from now on?"

As students filed past Daisuke began gathering his papers and text book. At this suggestion he paused for a minute. He smiled softly, feeling a twinge of happiness.

"Hai. Of course."

"Thank you!" And her smile brightened up her face in a way he hadn't seen and she dashed out. Daisuke's ruby eyes followed her and he allowed himself another small smile.

"Well, that was new…" Krad commented dryly as he stood beside Daisuke's desk. He looked exceedingly sour but when his red headed friend looked up at him, he forced his expression to twist into neutrality. "Riku…I never would have thought…" _Maybe…not everything that's bad stemmed from that party…_ Krad added to himself. Maybe he really was selfish, and as the two friends walked out together, he couldn't help but feel a tint of envy that Daisuke had, in a sense broken free and found another person he could trust…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

One full week passed of this and Daisuke found that, though it was awkward at first to work with a girl, it was yet another change he found pleasant. Riku was, thankfully not as bubble headed or loud as her twin Risa but she seemed to be not that much more attentive. The short haired brunette was easily distracted and sometimes Daisuke found his patience wearing a bit thin.

_Maybe this is something I can get used to…_he thought with a vague smile on his face as she frowned over her work. Suddenly his smile darkened. But there were two people in particular whose reactions were rather…odd…to this turn of events. Krad would subtly try to change the subject whenever he brought Riku up or else he'd make a slightly bitter face, as if he swallowed something sour-tasting.

And as for Dark…

He wasn't sure about anything Dark did anymore. He caught him numerous times throwing dirty, disdainful looks-but not at him. To his shock, they were all aimed at Riku. But that didn't make any sense, considering Riku was in his tight knit posse and it was a well established rumor that Dark was on very, very good terms with Risa…maybe a little bit too much. Then again, the younger twin was always spreading rumors, especially of her close-yet-completely-nonexistent "relationship" with Dark. Dark didn't deny the rumors, but it was pretty clear to everyone he didn't really like her. Their dating had been sporadic for a couple of months-until he was apparently fed up with her.

As Riku settled down in her customary spot across from Daisuke, a piece of folded paper was thrown at her from the desk next to Daisuke's. Daisuke didn't even notice as he scribbled something on his own paper, knowing he'd have to be ready with an easy explanation of the day's assignment.

Hmmm…so no, you have to explain this in this way…Daisuke thought to himself. Smiling, he looked back up at Riku, mouth half open to explain everything when he stopped. Slightly pale faced, she was clutching a piece of paper that was not the one they were assigned to work on. Frowning slightly, he leaned forward, but she eeped and quickly tucked it away.

"Riku…?"

She shook her head and bit her lip. For the rest of the period she was silently and after five fruitless minutes of trying to get her to work, he gave up. He was perplexed-what was on that paper she so hastily stowed away? He pushed the question to the back of his mind, intent on asking her tomorrow so long as he remembered to do so.

And everything seemed to be getting better too…he found himself thinking rebelliously, biting his tongue as he silently worked. But he had to remind himself that, really, if it hadn't been Krad's doing in showing up in his life, this wouldn't be happening. Most of it…was good, but different. Alien. Foreign, to someone who was used to the pain and chaos. But still pleasing. But some parts…

Some threw what hard-bought normality he got out the window.

A dull ringing brought him to his senses. Riku instantly jumped out of her chair, snatching her backpack up hurriedly and not even bothering to say good bye to Daisuke as she had suddenly made it a habit of doing, she escaped out of the classroom in record time. Brow furrowing, he calmly gathered up his materials and shoved them somewhat unceremoniously in his backpack.

The seat next to him had long since been vacated.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Maybe, if she tried hard enough, to make like mad out of the classroom maybe she'd get lucky. Maybe it was nothing, her mind argued. Why should you work yourself up over what could be just…something stupid? But if there was one thing everyone learned quickly, it was that there was no sentiment of games. When the note was passed, it was done. It was as close to a social death sentence/threat one could receive…

Guess she really wasn't lucky that day.

Strong arms slammed her into a wall, tightening threateningly. A whimper forced free, though she instantly regretted the sound.

"Oww…" The girl winced.

"Riku Harada, you really should know better…" The aggressor growled, none too kindly, though his voice was low. Riku subtly struggled and tried to gain leverage, but the arm wouldn't budge.

"Geez, what is your problem Dark?" Riku scowled. "I told you I was damn well not interested in you-"

"And I'm glad you're not because that would complicate things on my end." Dark's lips twisted into a dark sneer. "But apparently, it looks like you still are…"

The twin's eyes widened slightly.

"But I'm not-!! How-!?"

He cut her off roughly.

"So here's my little warning for you, my little head's up…" He leaned in until their faces were inches apart. "Keep your dirty little hands off that red head and you'll be just fine…Don't, and continue your little…flirtation game…" eyes widened even more considerably at this-Dark smirked triumphantly. But it was cold triumph that he reveled in, one he felt when he was right and wished he wasn't. "Or just maybe I might take action on your little crush…"

"He's not-!!! I d-don't…you're twisted, Dark." Riku's splutters left him unmoved. It was clear as day to him-her mauve blush at the mere suggestion made his insides twist into disgusted circles.

He let go and loomed over her.

"Remember this well. And you'd do well to listen Riku…"

And Riku was left to wonder why Dark suddenly had a tenfold possessive hold on the red head he had, up until very recently tormented to his breaking point.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

But Riku was no fool. She got the point.

Daisuke was bewildered when he arrived the next day.

Granted, it stung a bit when Riku wouldn't even speak to him nor meet his questioning glances. He tried cornering her during passing periods to worm the truth out of her and she finally did-though very reluctantly.

"…And it was all really very weird…" Daisuke had been saying to a somewhat uncaring Krad. Simply put, the blond could really care less. He hated-no, he carefully corrected himself, strongly disliked- how Riku had seemed to unconscious monopolize their conversations without meaning to. Daisuke would go on about her at times, leaving Krad to wonder rather enviously if the twin had somehow caught Daisuke's eye.

It had not been a thought he relished.

"Because, I mean," he plunged on. "She's been just as nice as you…" Okay, that had pissed him off like nothing else. He would not tolerate being compared to that girl…the one that seemed to dominate Daisuke's caring nature. He was about to blow his top when Daisuke saw someone in the crowd and gasped.

"There she is! Riku! Riku!!" Krad blinked down, slack-jawed as Daisuke promptly ditched him to catch the fleeting glimpse of brown hair. "Riku! Wait up!"

The twin turned back, meeting his ruby eyes for a fearful moment, then turned heel abruptly. Now slightly incensed, he sprinted after her.

"Riku!"

"What the hell is your problem?" She spat when he latched onto her wrist firmly in an effort to stop her. Eyes blazing, Riku glared down at him. But something had changed in Daisuke. Never was he straight forward, never would he dared to pursues someone down a hallway just because they were avoiding him…

I'm changing…

Daisuke apologetically loosened his grip, but Risa didn't wrench her hand away.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

Riku tried giving him the stupid I-have-no-clue-look, but Daisuke had gotten considerably keener and he frowned. With a sigh of defeat she mumbled-

"I was told to."

Daisuke wouldn't settle for that.

"Who?'

At this she was pointedly reluctant.

"I'm…not obligated to divulge that information."

"Don't scapegoat me! Who told you to stay away from me?" Ruby eyes burrowed determinedly into hazel (1) one's. Riku was suddenly very uncomfortable. That look…

"I told you Daisuke…"

"You went pale and don't even begin to tell me it's nothing." He interrupted sharply as the twin was opening her mouth to retort with something new. He guessed right, because she closed her mouth again, tightly pursing her lips together. 

"I…please, just drop it Daisuke." She sighed, closing her eyes briefly. "I'm not mad at you, nor do I hate you. Maybe it's because I don't hate you that I was told to keep away…"

This was going somewhere, he could tell. It was her soft inflections within her voice that made him realize she was hinting…hinting and hoping he would get it. But Daisuke wasn't in the mood for games and he was feeling a bit guilty that he had ditched Krad…

"Riku, I don't have the time for this! Who told you??"

She gave him one last fleeting look, and even when the name passed her lips and she whirled, he should have known. What he didn't know or expected was the mix of terrified, dreaded excitement it brought him…

…_Dark._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Yes…"

A slow smirk spread across thin, supple lips. Ruthless eyes feel on a lone red head's form as he watched the girl go. He heard everything-and he was rather surprised at the girls steel. Riku was stronger as a person than he thought. But integrity was an annoying, burdensome thing…too bad for her that a completely demon handled it skillfully over her head…

"Maybe you're just beginning to realize…you can't and _won't _escape me. I_ will_ have you…_everything _of you…" The smirk widened the amethyst eyes glittering dangerously in want. "My _Dai-chan_…"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Well, I guess that pretty much answers the question who ended up with Daisuke that night at Dark's party…

Not much to say this time around except a reminder to check my profile often for updates and alerts and such. As a personality, short tidbits after a chapter usually doesn't satisfy people –laughs- so if you're really that type of person who like being nosy (like me sometimes…-shifty eyes-) a bit more about me is on my profile.

-shrugs-

Hmm…that might have been a pointless rant…but ahaha, eh, just don't forget to R & R.


	10. The Art of Seductive Surrender

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing of DNAngel- DNAngel and all it's characters/plot belong toYukiru Sugisaki . (who I wish I was-the series is absolutely awesome!) 

**Warnings**: Yaoi (But you'll have to wait a while for that one…), some angstness…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Everything I Hate Revolves Around You**

_**Lament 10**_: The Art of Seductive Surrender

Dark was enjoying making the red head squirm in his seat. He relished with some feverish desire how those unnatural ruby eyes could shine with happiness, then slid to undulated hate for him the next, how the spiky hair he cherished above all else yet mocked the most fell over his eyes, so delicate even as he slipped spare strands behind one ear. He took interest in the mesmerizing was Daisuke could work with his fingers and he remembered how shy they could be as well…

He knew he had it bad for the ruby eyed boy, but what could he say? It was always the worse of demons to fall for the most unreachable and most abused fallen angels. Yes. Dark's lips curled into a twisted smirk. His Dai-chan had fallen straight from a battered heaven into his arms. It was arms he had every right to resist, but never to forcefully flee from. The smirk turned wicked. Oh yes, he had ripped those wings off long before he knew he even had them-but it was merely a precaution to make sure he wouldn't dare to fly away…

But maybe the abuse had been but too much, too marked to chase him to his prick of a cousin or even worse…he grimaced. That Riku girl…she was a friend but only on the very sparsest of terms. And her obvious advances on his rightful bounty had just put her on the warning list. The smile returned as he continued to steal lingering glances at Daisue. Of course…for why did he need to worry? Already his Daisuke was crumbling in the new wave of confusion he was swirling around him. Daisuke was questioning and Dark knew with 70 percent certainty that Daisuke remembered what happened to him at the party but not the one who's touch he was so hung up on. And yet, his body remembered-and it was breaking him whenever he reached out his pale fingers to even tease the thought that he would touch him again.

The temptation was very real. But unlike his bruised red angel, he had a grip on his emotions.

_Such a fool,_ Dark thought. _You think you have a freedom in release from the torment but you have yet to grasp that it is but yet another dream, another illusion to keep you even more closely tied to me. You will have to learn before you grow back stronger wings that you can not rely on anyone else but me. This is the delusional calm before the storm…and that calm ends today._

It was time to tighten the leash on his red head and bring him close.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"This is sooo stupid…" Daisuke breathed in annoyance. He could not believe their teacher even assigned this ridiculous project.

He wasn't the only one.

"Sonnets??" Argentine whined plaintively. "Do we have to seriously do this??"

"Oh shut up…" Krad muttered viciously. "Stupid whiney immature…"

"Argentine's right." Some random classmate piped up. "Why the heck are we even doing this?"

Apparently, this wasn't new news to the teacher. He huffed slightly, puffing up as he did so. The complaints were way too parallel and highly annoying. It was like this for all periods every single year when sonnet writing came along…

All because everyone knew that he paired people off with the person they'd least socialized with and who'd end up being at each other's throats.

"Yeah, I don't mind if we do this alone…"

"But working with someone else? Doesn't that like, kill the creative process or something?"

"Poem writing is supposed to be isolated with-"

His bright red face was the only warning the class had before-

"ENOUGH!"

The yell shook the entire class and even the worst of the grumblers fell rigidly silent under the smoldering glare.

"You will all…" Their teacher narrowed his eyes, teeth gritted. "Pair up, write five sonnets with collaborated effort if it kills you and you will turn them in by this Friday."

He reached for a sheet of paper on his desk and cleared his throat before going on.

"Now I have a list of everyone and their partners…" A collective groan was herald by this and he threw his class another bitter glare. "And there will be no switching partners, no whining, moaning, complaining about it…now let's see…" His eyes traveled down the list. "Hmph, Krad, you're working with Riku…"

Krad scowled considerably, and Daisuke felt a tad bit sorry for him-working with her, from experience, was a bit trying when she wasn't focusing. That, unfortunately happened 50 percent of the time…

"Risa you'll work with Argentine…"

"Damn that witch." The smaller blond hissed under his breath as Risa seemed to be struggling between disgust and bubbly joy. And the list went on-

"…And Daisuke, you'll be working with…" There was a pause and Daisue fixed ruby eyes onto his sensei. The whole class seemed to be holding their breaths. "…Dark."

The boy's insides turned to burning ice and he felt himself shrink slightly in his seat. Of course, the rumors that the teacher purposely paired up those that hated each other…Daisuke hadn't believed a whiff of them. Until now.

Dark's quite broad, ill-bearing grin was obviously not improving Daisuke's mood. He shrank a bit more in his seat as the teacher waved his hand casually, signaling them to move to respective desks to begin working, but Daisuke was loathe to even bring himself any closer to Dark.

"Come now, I can't write sonnets with you sitting that far from me…" The voice was gratingly teasing, yet not ruthlessly edgy. "After all…it's all collaborative, or did you forget?"

Daisuke, tight lipped and not trusting himself to speak forced himself to grab a chair and pull it up in front of Dark's desk. Already arguments and shouting matches were blowing up around them, but it was mainly form the Argentine/Risa grouping and the Krad/Riku one, though it was actually Krad doing most of the bickering and griping. Riku was just taking a glazed backseat view of things and rolling her eyes.

And though it all, the teacher didn't give a wit.

And all of the groups, only the one consisting of Daisuke and Dark were utterly silent.

Well, not really.

"So, what should we write about…?" Ruby eyes shot Dark a withering glare. It was obvious who was staring the one sided conversation. A sudden gentle nudge of his foot under the table made Daisuke jump, eyes widening, startled. The nudge asked an unspoken question-well?

The look Dark got now was-does it look like I care? Good thing Dark was good at reading looks.

"Well, it's not like the teacher really gave up anything concrete…"

Still nothing. The only movement was a subtle crossing of his arms defensively across his chest.

"…no directions, anything…" A brief frown drifted across his face. This was getting irksome. Was the boy literally trying to tick him off without saying a word?? Well, all he had to say was that it was working extremely well.

No matter, my little red angel…He told himself quietly as he observed the rigid silence and finding even that…endearing. In a very weird, I'd-love-to-strangle-the-living-daylights-out-of-you kind of way. Yup. Highly romantic. Dark calmly pulled out a couple sheets of paper and passed them over to Daisuke who promptly gave them just as much of a disgusted look as he did their passer. Again, he felt like laughing, but not in a cruel way.

"Must we be so despairing?"

Garnet eyes gave him yet another in its endless string of mutilating glares and he folded his arms even more tightly.

"Just…write down ideas. Anything that comes to mind." But with some betrayed amusement could he see that the only thing Daisuke wanted to fixate on was his desire to kill him…

Even that, which had been the closest Dark had come to teasing the red haired teen wasn't enough to illicit a response.

"Hmmn. Well then I suppose…" He paused. "Since we're getting absolutely nowhere at school, it would be better to work at my house…"

In the blink of an eye, Daisuke had snatched a sheet and began to scribble words and ideas down while Dark watched, a playful smile on his face.

Score.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

But by Thursday, a day before the sonnets were due, they were two short. And Daisuke realized with dread that there was no way he'd-they'd, he grudgingly told himself, hating to remind himself that he was working with Dark-make the deadline.

Unless-

"Let's work and finish this at my house." The voice Daisuke had told himself he hated broke into his thoughts. For two days straight, he managed to say not a word to the demon and Daisuke was feeling highly accomplished. But today seemed to grind badly on his nerves and he had to really bite down to keep from answering Dark verbally.

Krad had weaned off apologizing but he was now giving Daisuke the most frightening looks that bordered between seemingly wanting to rip him away from Dark and wanting to cuddle next to him. A rather highly disturbing thing it was for the red head. On top of that, Risa would say hi to him one moment then blast her head off about having to work with 'that ever so annoying Krad'. Oddly, Daisuke felt as if he had been shoved into the middle of a rather bad feud…

But that was the least of his problems.

He could either-

a) say hell no and get an 'F' possibly for not having it completed or

b) grudgingly tag along to his tormentor's house, subjecting himself to ten times worse torture than normal and get an 'A'

Hmmn. That, was a hard one. And 'F' with no possibility of turmoil or an 'A' with the worst time in hell imaginable?

The black haired boy silently went over all the work they had so far, patiently using it as a façade. In reality he was waiting for Daisuke's response and it was all up in the air for him. He mumbled listlessly to himself, counting and recounting syllables to keep his roving mind away from the distracting blood red eyes, the gentle unconscious tugging of fingers on bright red strands of hair.

This line has more than ten syllables…oh wait, I see, that counts for one…Dark thought to himself then sighed, frustrated. Oh who am I kidding? I can't distract myself worth my life! Dark tossed the papers aside and the red head jumped, gaze riveting to Dark's.

"Have you decided yet?" The older teen hadn't meant for his voice to come out strained. "Because, frankly, I do not want to get an 'F' on some ridiculous project like this and screw over both our grades…"

_As if you'd care_, the look shot back at him. Words weren't needed for the red head at least. Dark chuckled instantly, making the glare falter. Dark leaned back in his seat.

"Well, if your grade means so little to you that you'd throw it away…fine by me. But I'd really think you'd better answer me or we'll be mulling over this for the entire period."

"Fine."

The snipped word made them both blink.

"Nani?"

"I said…" Daisuke gritted his teeth. No going back now. "_Fine._ I'll go."

With an inwardly triumphant smirk, he scribbled something on a separate sheet of paper and tossed it over to Daisuke. Just as he picked it up, the bell rang.

"Right after school, meet me at the front gates. We'll walk there. Don't forget." Dark slung his backpack over his shoulder as cast Daisuke a final smoldering look that was quite far from being disgusted before heading out the door.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Daisuke Niwa wished for the millionth time that he wasn't cursed with such bad luck as he trudged along in silence next to Dark. Upon hearing the news, Krad instantly turned very sour and looked as if he would feel quite obliged to reach down Dark's throat and rip out his spleen in a very painful manner. And his words were just as descriptive, finding the red head to be laughing weakly at Krad's fiery speech with marked nervousness.

Yet again, his hand went to the piece of paper in his pocket. Dark had hastily penned out his address and phone number (not that he was in want of it-why the heck would he need that demonic tweaker's personal info anyways?) on it. He didn't need it, not that he bothered telling Dark that particular piece of information. After all, it wasn't as if he would hang on to it…

"Here we are."

And Daisuke yearned, yet again, not to have ever come back.

In the light of mid afternoon, everything had a sharper, more ordered appearance than before, but that didn't ease any of Daisuke's misgivings. He was loath to even walk into the living room and broken memories began to surface. The boy sighed and forced himself to sit on the sofa, shuddering.

Dark entered the room, causally tossing his backpack aside.

"My mom's not getting back until six, dad's not until ten. Want anything to drink?"

There was a beat of silence and Dark almost expected this to be just as bad as in the classroom. Suddenly-

"Why the hell are you acting all nice and crap like you even give a damn?"

The bitter inquiry caught Dark completely by surprise. But if there was anything the older male was go at it was recovery.

"What?" He gave Daisuke a pointed look. "Do you want me to act like I hate your guts, throw insults at you like there's no tomorrow and belittle your very existence into the dirt? Is that what you want?"

"It's the only thing I'm used to!" Daisuke burst out on impulse. There was a shocked silence and in that silence Daisuke realized what he said and shrank against the couch. He would have killed for Dark to be nice and civil to him for an hour and already he was telling his tormentor to give it another go and return to the way he was. The red head thought he had just went mental. A-wall. Loco. Nothing was said, no gesture made, nothing…

"I'll go get some drinks."

The randomness and detached quality of his statement made Daisuke blink owlishly. He didn't even twitch as Dark left the room in an air of surreal calm and came back with two glasses of…

"I think this is your favorite, if I'm not mistaken?"

"AriZona green tea?" Daisuke couldn't help but perk up considerably at that, though he wished he wasn't so easily swayed as he took the glass without hesitation.

Dark allowed himself a very brief genuine smile that Daisuke missed and sat down next to him. He cradled his own glass, talking brief sips while the red head downed his glass eagerly.

"Ah…" Daisuke sighed, sinking back into the couch. A fleeting thought crossed his mind that made him sit back up again, frowning considerably. "Hey wait…" He turned on his normal I-despise-you-because-you're-you glare to Dark. "You didn't…this isn't…spiked…is it?"

Dark burst out laughing. The red head was very confused. Slowly, he was being exposed to sides of Dark that were frighteningly…normal. Kind. This wasn't him…wasn't the same dastardly smirking ego-driven teen he had been bullied by. Still chuckling, he took both his glass and Daisuke's and placed them on the center table in front of the sofa. As he did so, their fingers barely brushed against each other, throwing Daisuke's heart into overdrive for no reason. There was something oddly familiar in that simple warmth that sent heat rushing to his cheeks. Daisuke quickly ducked his head away.

"You think…I would seriously spike a brand of tea you love?" Dark rolled his eyes, laughter still bubbling through his words. "You would know if anything was foreign in it the moment you downed it like you did…" The male studied the red head intensely. "By the way, that glare really doesn't suit you-it's rather unbecoming of you…"

"B-baka no Dark…" He mumbled, the damned blush still not receding. He folded his arms in a pathetic display of defensiveness.

"I'm not an idiot." His face was only half serious. "And I…Daisuke...are you…?" His familiar smirk was crawling abck to his face. "blushing…?"

"I-i-i-e!!" The red head stammered terribly, scooting away from the predatory gleam in Dark's eyes, half flailing. "N-no…!! Baka, baka, baka, Dark!!! Get!" He made a pathetic shooing motion as Dark scooted closer, effectively pinning him at the end of the couch. "Back!! Back!! Argh!! What the hell is your problem???"

Dark was almost…having fun.

Hands sinking into the cushions he pinned Daisuke to the very end of the couch and into the arm rest. As he leaned forward and over him, Daisuke shrank as far back as he could.

"A-ano…" Daisuke mumbled, biting his bottom lip. "Na…nani…? Our homework…"

"It can wait."

Eyes smoldering brighter, Dark moved in uncomfortably closer. Now Daisuke was freaking out-badly.

"D-dark?? S-stop…" he squirmed. This wasn't funny any more. Not that it ever was to begin with, he added hastily. And Dark was practically in his lap…

Thin, skilled fingers trailed down his flushed face and he eeped, face reddening even more. "D-d-d-dark…"Daisuke tried to put some strong dissent of warning behind his voice, but it only came out as slightly squeaky. Those same fingers hooked under his chin and tilted his face up until he was forced to look into dizzied violet depths and no where else. "Please…don't…what are you…?"

Gentle lips made a beeline for his forehead and he almost sighed in relief. Wait-why would he even be relieved in a situation like this? More importantly-why was Dark doing this?? Pressing small, porcelain-soft kisses on his brow, the lips traveled down his cheek, swept up to his small nose then pulled away. The red head was trembling violently, writs securely held in an iron grip, strong vivid flashes of the last time this kind of thing happened playing over in his mind. At this point he was well beyond the normal state of shock. He was in full blown paralysis.

Dark's mouth hovered haltingly over Daisuke's own and the red head wanted to scream, kick, bite, something to get him away. Because he could read the expression on his face as clear as day-and it scared that living day light out of him. A thumb reached out to gently rake over his plump mouth and, though he shivered in slight delight at the touch, he was horrified, knowing full well what would happen if he stayed any longer.

"Daisuke…" He whispered, the gentle puff of his breath rippling over softer, almost fuller lips

That was the trigger.

With a weak cry, he shoved Dark off of him. Taken by surprise yet again, he toppled off and away, long limbs twisting in a rather unattractive heap on the floor. Sitting up to a shaky upright position, he stumbled off the couch and reached numbly for his backpack. It wasn't a hell, but it was just as confusing and chaotic.

He would have rather taken an 'F'.

He ran out of there and set the world record for ever leaving the demon's place without getting chased down.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Friday. To Daisuke's astonishment, they didn't get an 'F' like he had originally thought.

They got an A+.

A mass of conflicting emotions plagued him throughout the period and more so as the bell released them for their next class. Dark had not spoken a word to mark his presence-he hadn't really known he even came that day, so wrapped up in his thoughts as he was.

He meandered to his locker amidst the mindless high school crowd and, twirling the combination lock, opened it. He was going through the normal routine of shoving books in and pulling some out when a piece of paper, folded neatly felt out. Curious, he reached down and plucked it off the ground. He unfolded it, curiosity now peaking and he read…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

--0--0--0--0--0--0--0

_**Would it be fair to say that I am lost?**_

_**Yes- held captive, ruby orbs so piercing,**_

_**That scarce does my mind see the pending cost**_

_**Of being caught in the quiet lusting**_

_**Sordid yet pleasurable does my mind**_

_**Take and drink in the sight of you, so close,**_

_**Yet regrettably as I always find,**_

_**So far, fluttering but a vanished ghost**_

_**Faint, do I find myself in your wake,**_

_**You're so delicate, a soul divided,**_

_**Yet a broken angel, willfully at stake**_

_**In desperate need of being mended**_

_**So take me, let me have everything you are,**_

_**And release me from loving you afar**_

--0--0--0--0--0--0--0

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The paper fluttered from the red head's hand. Quickly grabbing for it before it fell, he cast his ruby gaze around wildly, wondering who had put it in his locker. There was no doubt it was recent-after all, sonnet writing was only confined to this week and no one wrote in sonnets anymore just freeform. But who….and why? The words called unnecessarily to his heart and soul but how? Daisuke felt the familiar quickening of his pulse and the warm honeyed feeling in the pit of his stomach he always identified and peaceful happiness.

Heart going a million miles a minute, he quite stashed the last book and pulled out the one needed for the next class before slamming his locker shut.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

I've been back logged with work from school but yays, here ya go. Gaaaa…Dark made his move and actually the whole sonnet thing was a project we had to do in my class (except it really was individual work, not group.) So don't forget, read and review –clings to plushie and smiles brightly-

BTW, the sonnet is actually mine, original, whatever. Yesh, so it's copywrited to muah…


	11. Assigned Roommate From Hell

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing of DNAngel- DNAngel and all it's characters/plot belong toYukiru Sugisaki . (who I wish I was-the series is absolutely awesome!) 

**Warnings:** Yaoi (But you'll have to wait a while for that one…), some angstness…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Everything I Hate Revolves Around You**

_**Lament 11**_: Assigned Roommate From Hell

"We're having a what??"

The red head bundle of nerves had exploded loudly enough for the next table to hear him. Some disapproving glares were sent his way, but he didn't care at the moment. All he cared for was the now unwavering look the blond friend across from him was giving. Krad rolled his eyes as he downed another gulp of soda and half slammed the bottle down. Creases of annoyance crisscrossed his face as he placed the tips of his fingertips together.

"You heard me."

Daisuke Niwa shook his head, disbelieving.

"But…but I hate field trips!!! And I hate the cold!! Neennn…" He made an odd noise in his throat and involuntarily shivered. "Snow is nice when it's outside your clothing and doesn't make you all…eeeeeww and wet and squishy…"

Krad couldn't help but chuckle easily. He picked at his salad, not even bothering to hide his amusement as the pouting became more pronounced. After having being stuck with Riku for a week and Daisuke with Dark, it was a breath of fresh air for him to be able to hang out with Daisuke again. During that long one week, Riku wouldn't let the blond male out of her sights and as for Daisuke…he was hard at work trying to _avoid _Dark. So much good that did.

Daisuke crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue.

"Neeeh!! You try and love snow when you're shivering by the fireplace with freezing wet toes, feet, legs and eewww…it's not cool…" He made a face and Krad snickered. "No thank you, I'll pass."

"Well, actually, it's not that bad…" Krad moved to poke at his apple slices on the tray, having lost interest in shifting the greens dripping with ranch around, though the croutons had been funny while they lasted. The topic up in the air was the trip the class always took to the mountains in the winter time. Sonnets were long gone and the temperature around them was dropping steadily-prime time when the discussion of the trip started. "You get away for a week and a half from all the cares of the world and homework. Half our class would kill for that opportunity…"

"Yeah, that_ is_ true…" The spiky haired boy relented. "Urgh…but you do realize that he pairs you up with someone for one week as a roommate? I don't know about you but being paired up last time according to the sensei's whims was not the most pleasant thing in the world…" Again his stuck out his tongue. Krad had to agree with his friend there_. If he pairs me up with Riku again, argh…_Krad growled to himself not wanting to finish the threat that could have turned violent. "…and you know what I mean?" Daisuke finished eyes glancing away, then down at his salad. Krad couched, embarrassed. No, he didn't know because he hadn't been listening.

"Ah, yeah…" He lied quickly pushing his try aside. "Erm…actually no. Gomen. I…my mind got side tracked." He pushed his tray into the trash. "What did you say?"

"I said…" Daisuke mimicked Krad's action, and sighed in frustration. "'I had better not get put with Dark again or else I really will kill myself.'"

"If you killed yourself I would be very sad _and_ pissed. So no. You will not kill yourself as I highly recommend against it." Krad made a move to get up and Daisuke got the message and did so as well. "I don't think it would have to come down to something that drastic…after all, it's just a week and a half…how bad could it be?"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Krad had no idea how bad it really could be.

AS the day approached, their sensei was making preparations: double checking transportation, money, all the necessities. Selected few in the class were chosen to help with the planning outside class time and through all the haywire planning, the class was swamped with work.

"Is it always this insane…?" Daisuke wondered to himself as he stared down at the fifty page packet they were supposed to complete by that Friday. Must he had to be reminded that, by the way, that was in two days?? He hadn't even got halfway done yet and there seemed to be no end to the papers…

Even Krad hadn't expected this and he was just as close to banging his head against his desk as the next person.

"I honestly…" The blond mumbled. "Didn't know…"

"Welcome to the club." Dark grumbled, annoyed. The work had put him in an off-colored mood, and some vestige of his snappy retorts had returned with it. Though Daisuke had wished they had come back to almost bite him in a way. Maybe he had been so used to Dark being the center of his pain… "Did you seriously think that the teacher would let us off a whole week and a half worth's of work without having to even do it? You must be mental, Kraddy boy."

Back to his old self, Daisuke sighed inwardly, relieved just a little bit. It had been weeks since he had last heard Dark call Krad "Kraddy boy". But if Dark started calling him queer…he wasn't sure how he'd react. Relieved? Or…saddened?

_Why the hell would I be sad or disappointed if he did? Being on his "nice" side…it isn't too horrible…_Daisuke frowned darkly and shook his head, trying to clear it of any conflicting thoughts-with little success. _Who am I to say it'll even last, much less want it? I don't know anymore…_

"Ooookay, PMSing again aren't we?" Krad retorted, feral eyes throwing a glare in Dark's direction. Daisuke-literally- felt like he was in the middle of everything. After all, he did sit between Dark and Krad this period…

Dark leaned over.

"Kraddy boy, don't accuse me of that when you know full well you're talking about yourself?"

"So finally a stick crawled up your butt after all those damn sugar high days-What. The. Hell?"

Daisuke couldn't help but smile. This was something he was used to…

"What's so funny?" They both asked simultaneously, which only prompted Daisuke to burst into peals of laughter. Krad's jaw dropped while Dark merely quirked an eyebrow. The red head merely shook his head. It was just a taste of what had always been instead of what things had morphed into and this was his welcomed relief.

"I'm just glad that's all."

"That we're at each other's throats??" The blond inquired, disbelieving. Dark snorted.

"Then you really are a masochist…" He mumbled to himself and pointedly ended the conversation. Daisuke opened his mouth but closed it quickly. He wasn't out to pick and start fights for the sake of "resorting normality."

_I know this is how it's supposed to be…but why do I feel empty?_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_You know not what is good for you._

_Only I do._

_So put your faith in me,_

_My masochistic little red angel._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"But Mom, I really, really, really don't wanna go…!"

Emiko only continued to smile with iron will and that was that.

"Now, now, Daisuke, I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time!"

Only 'cause you want to get rid of me, he thought mutinously as he gave her a small evil eye. She merely ignored it.

"You really can't get hung up on the last time you ever went on a trip! It's really not healthy, you know." The woman patted his head consolingly and for a fleeting second, she seemed sympathetic. But just as quickly she was beaming again. Daisuke groaned. Emiko's moods changed faster than stoplights on steroids. Well, if such a thing was possible.

"Mom!" The red head ticked off his fingers as he made the list. "I didn't have the right clothes because someone other than me packed my bags, I was left behind in the very beginning of the trip and I had to get picked back up, we ended up going to a cold place, we just had to go hiking halfway through the trip in which I got snow down my shirt and pants which really, really sucked and then…." He took a breath. "And then I had to spend the rest of it trying to defrost my shivering limbs!" Daisuke stuck out his bottom lip. Okay, the last part was a bit of an exaggeration but it was half true-he ended up being miserable the rest of the time.

"Well, I'm sure that won't happen this time."

Her nose twitched. The ruby eyes teen knew a lost cause when he saw one. Before he trumped up to his room he yelled over his shoulder-

"You just better not be packing my bags this time!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Finally, the day of the trip had arrived. That very morning, Daisuke had been sure to triple check his bag to make sure he didn't either forget anything or his mom didn't sneak in any embarrassing items. Thankfully she hadn't.

"That should do it." He said to no one in particular, zipping up the bag and lugging it as he stood up. "Omph! This things…heavy…!" He gritted his teeth and pulled upwards with as much strength he possessed-which sadly, wasn't a lot. "Grr! Up! Up! Waa! Stupid…thing…ooff!!!"

Before he fell flat on his face, a strong arm yanked him upwards.

"How much stuff must you really bring with you?" A deep chuckle followed this. "I must say, it's amusing…"

Daisuke huffed and dropped the bag, managing to land it on his toes. With a yelp, he fell backwards and toppled into the speaker, who merely braced themselves to catch him.

"It's not amusing…" Daisuke retorted. "And how did you get in here Krad?" He managed to stand up, all annoyance gone. The blond was smiling down at him in teasing amusement as he nudged Daisuke's full weight off him. "I was under the impression that you're never an early riser."

"Oh, Daisuke-kun I am _hurt…_." To emphasize his statement, he clutched to his heart and feigned a swoon. Daisuke merely ignored this and bent over to pick his bag up again. He was used to Krad's sudden explosion's of "dramatic talents". "I really can't believe that you'd assume that I'm a late riser! Ohhhh, the paiiiin…"

"Krad, oh_ hush_." Daisuke grunted and broke out into a light beading of sweat across his forehead. He really wished he hadn't been that pack-crazy. "You're not _dying_…"

"But _you_ are. Here…." Smoothly, he reached over, laying his hands ever so casually over Daisuke's straining one's and pulled upwards with him. Arms screaming slightly in protest, Daisuke finally managed to heave it upright on its rollers, making the task indefinitely easier in terms of lugging the bag out of his room.

"Arigato, Krad…but you could really let go now." Daisuke teased. With an embarrassed cough, he released his hold and stepped back.

"You ready?" He inquired quickly. Daisuke nodded, albeit a bit reluctantly. He was just as adamant about going as he always had…

But he was packed for a week and a half's worth of the unknown so…

"Let's go." Daisuke nodded again, trying to be a bit more determined as he followed his friend out of his room and home…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Okay! Listen up! I'm not saying this twice-!" There was commanded silence as their teacher barked over the collective and excited chatter in the classroom. The bell had just rung and he was scrambling for their attention. "Hey, hey, hey. What did I say about electronics?" He sighed as he spotted three guys with their DS's and PSP's out "Put the DS's, PSP's…and yes, that cell phone I see in your hand will be taken if I see it out again before we leave campus." The last guys rolled his eyes, but stowed it away.

Once he got it undivided, he continued, "The person you are sitting next to on the bus will be your roommate for the duration of the trip! Yes, you heard me-the person you're sitting next to for five hours up there will be the very person you're sharing a room with."

"Can we choose who we sit next to?" A girl called out hopefully, scooting instantly closer to her boyfriend. Unconsciously all the students drifted towards the desired roommates. Argentine was drifting towards Dark, Krad and-much to both Krad's and Dark's annoyance-Riku were gravitating towards Daisuke.

"And leave to your own devices? I think not." Instantly everyone froze while the teacher smirked maliciously. "No, no, no…that wouldn't do…" he pulled out a sheet and clipped it to a clip board. He held it up over his head. "This here is the bus list I myself printed out check this on your way out because I will not be telling you were you sit and who you sit next too as it'll take too much time…so check the list on your way out! I'll post it right next to the door so there is absolutely no reason why you wouldn't know."

He hung it up by the door as he said this. "Now, I'll be waiting at the buses because I have to brief the chaperones so I'll be expecting everyone to be there and ready to get on in about…" he glanced at the wall clock. "fifteen minutes should be plenty of time. So what time should you be out in the bus area, class?"

"In fifteen minutes." They recited boorishly. He curtly nodded and breezed out of the door. Instantly there was an uproar of scraping chairs and hurried footsteps and soon joining that exclamations of surprise.

"Are you seriously kidding me?? I hate him!"

"Is he trying to get us killed?? I wouldn't last five minutes next to them, let alone a whole week and a half."

Krad's expression darkened and Daisuke merely looked at him, only slightly comprehending.

"Oh please tell me that he didn't-"

But it was cut off by a ticked off Riku who stormed up to the two friends.

"I'm sitting with you." She spat at the blond as if the mere thought was more than slightly repulsive. Krad seethed and Daisuke had to nervously pat his arm.

"A-ano…Krad, well, look on the bright side…" He tried to reassure him cheerfully. "We can still hang out during whatever free time we have and it's only going to be a week and a half-"

"For SHIT'S SAKE, is the sensei MENTAL???" A loudly swearing voice carried above the growing complaints. Argentine detached himself heading towards the three teens, ready to vent to his older brother.

"I swear!!" Argentine yelled, face slightly red. Krad rolled his eyes, he himself not in the best of moods. "Does he want to have one less student in class by the time we come back???"

"I thought you said you weren't like me, Arge." Krad retorted dryly. 'Or have you seen things my way?" Daisuke was highly unsure whether there was anything to indicate a joke in his voice.

"Who are you roomed with?" the ruby eyed male asked. Argentine turned to Daisuke and made a face.

"None other than that witch and Dark-obsessed fan girl Risa Harada! Urgh, GAG ME!!!"

Daisuke wasn't sure if he wanted to really gag or burst out laughing. He chose to do neither and looked away. Then he realized with a start that they had only five minutes left-and they were the only ones inside.

"Uh, crud…you guys…?" Daisuke mumbled. All three turned to the red head.

"What?" They chorused simultaneously. Mutely, he pointed at the clock and all three jumped, scrambling to opposite ends of the room for their luggage.

"Crap!! We're gonna be late! Thanks for reminding us, Daisuke!"

"Hey! Wait up!!" Daisuke grabbed his own and began rolling it out at a half sprint, completely forgetting to check the list…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Daisuke! There you are!" Krad greeted him cheerfully as he ran up panting. The buses were already humming with life, every now and then puffing out a black cloud of exhaust. As a mercy, or maybe to placate his student's anger, he had ordered the finest tour buses with he read were highly popular in the states complete with their own bathe rooms, tons of storage space and even T'.V.'s. As an added bonus there was even personalize climate control so there was no need to be uncomfortable and hot. "Just in time too! He's calling role. Know who you're with? Because you have to be standing with that person when you get on…Daisuke?"

Daisuke had paled at those words. Uh-oh…

He knew he forgotten something.

"Uh…one problem….I don't know who I'm sitting with."

Krad's eyes widened. be a problem…" That was the hugest understatement of all time. Daisuke was beginning to panic slightly. He never did deal too well under stress.

"Ah, and you're telling me?" His voice came out slightly squeaky from the strain. Krad instantly tried to console the quivering nerve bundle and patted Daisuke's shoulder.

"Daisuke, don't worry….look I'm sure your partner is looking for you right now because they can't and won't get one without you…."

"Oh yeah, that's a huge comfort…" he really didn't mean to be a bit hysterical but he certainly felt it. The hand on his shoulder began to massage his shoulder gently.

"Dai, you have to calm down…." Ruby eyes widened at this even more familiar shortening of his name effectively quelling any anxiety he had earlier. Glad to have distracted Daisuke's train of thoughts he lead the red head closer to the buses. "You'd better stash your stuff away first…" Daisuke nodded, mind still distracted. He deftly pulled his ipod from his bag, and tucked it his pocket, smiling briefly to the driver as he took his bag and stowed it.

He walked away with Krad and turned to the blond again, the hysteria returning slowly.

"But…an-no Krad…what am I going to do??" he rand his fingers though his hair, attempting to calm himself down. "I mean…I really don't want to be paired off with…but I can't not go on without knowing or I'm really going to be in for it…!"

"Daisuke! Daisuke!"

The red head whirled and Krad made a disgusted noise in his throat. The twins ran up to them a bit breathless.

"A-ano…Daisuke…D….Dark…" Riku began, panting.

"…Is looking for you. Told him…" Risa finished, looking over to her twin.

"We'd find you…so…"

"Well, here we are we're-"

"Just waiting for Dark to show his ugly-"

Risa frowned and stuck out her tongue. "His _beautiful_ face…" she corrected

"Here." Riku finished firmly, looking a bit chagrined at being interrupted.

"Uh…oookay…why?"

Both twins shrugged.

"Didn't tell us why." The replied at the same time. Daisuke rolled his eyes and let them drift across the crowd. But why…?

Suddenly, he picked out and was drawn to a pair of startlingly violet one's they detached themselves from the crowd and headed towards him. Daisuke looked away, knowing exactly who they belonged to. Yet something so simple as that look was enough to make his heart skip a beat.

"You were looking for me?" He said at the ground as Dark approached and stopped in front of him. He had only dared to look up when there was a short silence. He wished he hadn't.

Dark was openly smirking-and not in a good way.

"Well, that's rather inconvenient that you only show up at the last minute..."

"Are you here to attack me about my punctuality?" Daisuke challenged knowing he was deliberately picking a verbal fight but Dark wasn't biting, which disturbed him. "Or do you actually have something important to tell me?"

Dark's smirk only widened.

"Can't be civil? Oh what a pity…"

"Dark!" Daisuke glared. "Will you just spill it already??"

Could that smirk get any wider?

"If you're this excitable now, I can't wait to see how things'll be on the way up and when we share the same room."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Yaaaaaaaa…..

Who knew that Daisuke didn't like snow or field trips? Poor, poor Daisuke…


	12. Never Use the McDonald’s Bathroom

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing of DNAngel- DNAngel and all it's characters/plot belong to Yukiru Sugisaki . (who I wish I was-the series is absolutely awesome!)

**Warnings:** Yaoi (But you'll have to wait a while for that one…), some angstness…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Everything I Hate Revolves Around You **

****

_**Lament 12:**_ Never Use the McDonald's Bathroom

Daisuke's jaw dropped. The world just had to have ended right then and there. Of course, everything should have pointed in that direction…that he'd inevitably be paired up with Dark. Even though he should have known this and it shouldn't have been surprised, that still didn't aid the fact that he was.

"Come again?"

Being in denial was something Dark had always pounded him about.

"I thought I made myself perfectly clear." His tone was dangerously bordering on a biting sneer and Daisuke felt a burning urge to make Dark lash out at him verbally. Daisuke rolled his eyes and the slight frown darkened on the other teen's face.

"Well, maybe you didn't think well enough…"

Suddenly Dark broke into a disturbing, light hearted looking grin that completely disarmed the red head.

"Oh, and you're supposedly the authority on my mind?" Dark shook his head. "As much as I'm enjoying this, I don't want to miss the bus loading…"

Krad humphed and, throwing a venomous glare at Dark for the reminder, he stalked off with a disgruntled Riku at his side. Daisuke chuckled to himself and shook his head. He had heard Krad mutter "Stupid jackass Dark." Under his breath.

"Yes, I love you too!" Dark yelled after his cousin's back mockingly. Then, more quietly, now speaking to Daisuke- "Let's go…"

The red head sighed, plugging his ears with the earphones to his ipod and followed the black haired male as they walked to the rather long line of students. AS the teacher ticked off names and shooed people on, Dark was being his usual self- tossing a few girls here and there his all-too-famous 'hey baby…' looks and smiling slightly in that almost predatory way. Daisuke merely rolled his eyes, but it didn't betray how he really felt. Though it shocked him, he actually…felt…

_Don't even go there,_ he told himself quickly as he felt the warning signs of jealousy creep into his throat like bile._ You should be glad Dark's not acting weird, it's going to be absolutely fine…one week and a half with a demon in an icy hellhole won't be so bad…yeah…okay, who am I trying to delude? This isn't going to be fine and if he doesn't quit that I'm gonna throw up…_

They were the last one's on the bus and therefore had to sit in the very back. Daisuke flumped down, quickly taking the seat next to the window. But, as Dark slid next to him he realized with cold dread that he was pinned between the window and Dark. And that was never a good idea…

_Okay, okay, breathe…don't panic…you're being stupid… _

But still, even rational wouldn't squash the memory of the last time he was in close contact with the teen. Instinctively, he pressed his body as close as he could to the window, still blasting his ipod.

The driver went though the boring, familiar speech with emergency exists, etc and Daisuke slumped even more in his seat. He just wanted to hit the road already, get this trip over and done with and not have to constantly have his heart race from the body heat radiating off Dark…

Finally the driver finished his speech and sat in the seat, much to the relief of the rest of the class. Daisuke sat up, getting board with the song his ipod was currently playing and started flipping through the songlist to fit one for his mood. Finding one, he rested his head back and squeezed his eyes shut as the bus jolted and pulled away from the school.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

As Daisuke drifted slightly in and out of consciousness, Dark pulled out his own ipod and started bopping his head to the music. But after a few minutes, it made him bored and tucking both earphones and ipod away, he turned his attention to the now lightly dozing red head beside him.

Unbidden, a warm, rare smile softened his face as he gazed down at Daisuke's sleeping form. It was these rare glimpses of a truly innocent angel that lowered the black haired teen's barriers and tamed the more ruthless side of his obsessions. Now calmly in longing, he reached out to shyly brush at the fire red strands of hair. Instantly, his fingertips warmed and sang, and Dark was startled to realize how much he missed touching that red hair.

Daisuke's breath hitched in his sleep and he shifted a bit. The fingers froze stiff, then relaxed as Daisuke drifted off again. Again, the fingers ran lightly through the spikes, teasing the scalp and sending a feeling of bliss rushing to the purple eyed male's brain.

Who knew that this simple action would send that rare utterly-at-equilibrium feeling? There was nothing overtly sensual nor overbearing-it was a tender action that showed mutual respect. It was something Dark hardly, if at all, ever showed to anyone. But since the opportunity had rose-and his smile grew here, there would be plenty more to come-why not take the initiative?

Dark trailed his fingers down from the smaller boy's hair to his warm cheek. Daisuke made a small noise in his throat and curled away from the window and closer to Dark. Startled, Dark paused, looking down again quickly. The breathing was still deep and rhythmic-the boy was still asleep.

_Such an innocent broken angel… _

Dark's fingers trailed down to gently cup Daisuke's chin. Everything about him was fragile, yet strong…but his skin was just as soft as he remembered. It was only comparable to fine silk, unblemished and freshly spun. The irony in his thoughts was not lost on him. Here he was, almost in awed worship of Daisuke, and yet he had, before, never hesitate to degrade and mock his very being. He scooted close and tilted his face up careful not to wake him. It was only in these moments that the fiery soul next to him was at peace and would not lash out.

_I was the one that broke you_…

Dark gently, teasingly, puffed warm breath across Daisuke's face, faintly stirring the bangs that were starting to stick to his forehead. A sudden frown crossed his face and he groaned softly in his sleep. The older teen impulsively bent down fully to nuzzle Daisuke's silk-soft cheek.

_He smells of fresh cinnamon…and is that green tea and cherry blossoms?...god, he screams innocence… _

He brushed firm, gentle lips that turned to small kisses on that very cheek. Daisuke shivered again and groaned a bit louder in what seemed like pain. A brief frown crossed Dark's face, but he brushed that aside and tiled Daisuke's face the other way to press even more kisses down his jaw line.

_But I have to remember…he's not untouched, unmarked anymore…_At this his smile turned twisted. I _made him mine…and I will ensure he_ stays_ mine. _

"Hn….nn…" The small noise escaped Daisuke's mouth. Dark's lips, which were beginning to travel up back to his face and nose, froze. This all together, was overly stressful, every slight disturbance in the red head's face and body sending Dark's heart to pound in…fear?

No. Not fear. He was never afraid. He just…didn't want to be caught unaware. Even this thought brought more confusion upon him. This careful treading…he had never had to, nor would have spent the time doing so. He was so easily able to woo anyone's heart he desired with everything he had-his looks, his chivalrous attitude, his eloquent words, his athletic prowess, his academic records…

_Then why you? _Dark mumbled inwardly as he resumed kissing Daisuke's face, avoiding his lips. _Why are you the only one who I take so much care to protect, yet the least caution to tear you apart? _

Daisuke shifted, sighing, unconsciously moving his mouth invitingly close to Dark's. The older male went stiff, breath ghosting over the cherry red lips his entire being ached to kiss again. He was driven to wild madness and he knew his obsession over what he couldn't have was getting out of hand. But he was never governed by rational and everything he felt or did was spontaneous. No…wait. That wasn't true. When it came to how he felt about the stunning red head he was poised to kiss…

It hadn't been so spontaneous. It was slow in coming, building and building until it completely blew him away with its force out of the blue.

Dark ran his fingers up to remove the earphones from the sleeping boy's ears before moving them back to cup his cheek and pulling him into the slowest, gentlest kiss he'd ever administered. The sweet enormity of it made his blood race to new heights, knocking all thoughts and breath out of him. He deepened it with the same slow delicate movements. There was no haste, no aggressive possession as he leaned forward a bit more. He didn't even seek entrance-just having the opportunity to kiss him unchecked was a gift. It was bliss, a heaven he would be sore in leaving. But air forced him to pause then continue the kiss, letting his hands travel down Daisuke's chest, stomach…

Maybe he should have just kept it at kissing. Maybe his was, yet again, driven by impulses that rarely ever turned out good. But suddenly, ruby eyes snapped open, locked onto his half open smoky violet one's and hands violently snatched his roaming hands away. With a muffled cry, he shoved Dark away from him, his ipod almost falling off his lap. Ruby orbs lit with terror and disgust, he crashed his body and squished it against the cool steel side and glass window. Dark sat up, feeling guilt color his face. He wasn't one for blushing but his face had decided just then to do it for the first time.

The bus came to a stop and dimly Daisuke registered that they were stopping at a McDonald's for food. Scrambling past and over Dark's body in a mess of limbs he spiraled headlong into the rising students. Dark made to get up after him, but he was already blazing a dust trail to the McDonald's before he was able to even get out of his seat.

Dark stared dumbfound for what seemed like eternity. Then, his eyes narrowed into cruel slits, the madness of darker obsession taking over again. It was the worst thing to do, to scorn a demon like dark Mousey.

_I will not be rejected…my Dai-chan… _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_I can't believe he…that didn't just….there's no way for a snowball in hell…I must have been imagining it all…._ Daisuke felt his entire body shiver as he burst into the bathroom at McDonald's. Breathing heavily, he rushed to the sink and gripped the sides harshly. He gazed up fearfully into the mirror over it. He still looked the same, save for the utterly terror-stricken look on his face. There was no evidence of the sinful kiss that made his blood both hot and cold. Even so, Daisue raised trembling fingers to his lips, shuddering. They still tingled with that wrong pleasure, but it was the shock of it all that blurred a very important question-

Why did Dark kiss him?

He bent over the sink, tearing his gaze away from the mirror.

"Why…? Why…?" He mumbled, feeling slightly nauseated. There was no way he would chance sharing a room with Dark…not after that…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Dark Mousey?"

The older teen tore his gaze from the window and flashed his ever-wining smile. The sensei was taking count of the students and he had a small frown plastered on his face.

"Yes?"

"Daisuke isn't on the bus. Would you mind getting him from McDonalds?"

For a fleeting second, the adult thought he saw a more sinister smile replace Dark's easy-going one, but just as quickly it had disappeared. Perhaps he was just imagining it….

"It would be my pleasure…"

And he brushed pass him. The teacher shivered slightly and returned to his attendance sheet.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_I don't…I can't…this is just so….why did he do that?? _He clutched his spinning forehead. _I can't deal with this right now I- _

The door slammed open and Daisuke whirled. In the next instant, he was yanked forward forcefully and a hot, demanding mouth devoured his. Daisuke yelped, but it was muffled in the surprise kiss. The smaller boy struggled but the grip on his writs was locked iron-hard. Just as soon as it came, it was done-and Daisuke was gazing up into amethyst eyes.

"You're late."

The red head goggled at Dark's viciously pleased expression, horrified.

"Huh…W-wh-whaaa….??"

The black haired teen snorted.

"You're making the entire class wait on you. Fool…" He released Daisuke's wrists. Daisuke felt a tiny whimper rise from his throat, watching as his skin bloomed with rubbed raw red finger imprints. Dark stole forward quickly, stealing yet another ruthless kiss before pulling back and firmly griping Daisuke's chin. "I'm _never_ rejected Daisuke…and you would do well to remember that I don't take lightly to it."

He released his hold and Daisuke instantly dropped his chin to his chest, wanting to rip out Dark's heart yet still longing for another kiss, whether it was bruising rough and passionless or sweet and gentle. Dark saw this brief, subconscious desire that even Daisuke didn't realize and smirked.

"I _always,"_ Dark whispered, eyes glittering as Daisuke reluctantly looked up at him again. "get what I want."

And he turned heel and was gone. Daisuke finally allowed his body to collapse on his knees. This was the last time he would ever use a McDonald's bathroom. Note to self- never use the McDonald's bathroom on trips and especially when a demon suddenly develops a kissing fetish for you.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

If something like that happned to me in a McDonald's bathroom I would be paranoid...

Anyways, I had this chap ready a few days ago, but my mom started this new ghetto rule that I can only go on the internet Friday, Saturday and Sunday only-none Mon-Thrs. Sucks soooooo bad but be thankful that I'm still here updating, yups!


	13. Out of Hellfire and into SubZero Ice

**Warnings: **Yaoi (But you'll have to wait a while for that one…), some angstness…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Eve****rything I Hate Revolves Around You**

_**Lament 13:**_ Out of Hellfire and into Sub-Zero Ice

The rest of the way up was sheer hell for Daisuke. Dark didn't make a move on the red head though there was plenty of time and chances to do so-in fact he didn't even speak or look at him. Though it was a welcomed relief, Daisuke found himself almost wishing Dark would loose it already and be his possessive self…

That wicked glimpse back into his twisted nature gone wrong in…that couldn't be love or even liking. No, it was unashamed lust. He turned the music up until it was almost practically blaring.

_I'm never rejected Daisuke…and you would do well to remember that I don't take lightly to it._

The red head bit his lip. Of course, he was the only one…had been the only one who openly rejected Dark's advances. That alone gave him a start. It actually struck him for the first time that-

_Dark's hitting on me…!_

The realization alone was enough to crumple Daisuke's last shred of fool's hope that maybe, just maybe it wouldn't be so bad. But with one-way want in a week and a half of icy hell…he was bound to kill himself the first day up there. If he couldn't put up with Dark for five minutes before, what reason was there in believing he could last more than a week in the same room??

_They better have separate beds that's all I'm saying_….He though feverishly, skipping a track. _But…Dark….I can't believe….er, maybe I was still dreaming and I just woke up on the bus just now? Yeah, yeah…it was all just a bad-geez I suck as a self-manipulator. It happened, so deal. But then…now what?_ He ran his fingers through his hair still fixedly gazing out the window. _No one would believe me if I said he's kissed me…and he's the most self proclaimed straight guy I know and the most homophobic….but then why? I know he definitely knows that I'm completely male…_

"_I __always__ get what I want…."_

Daisuke sighed quietly.

…_he's into girls, Daisuke. Chicks with big butts and even bigger chests…_He told himself. _Oh, not that I care if he finds me attractive…which I'm hoping he'll stop doing soon…but seriously, he can't play both sides of the field unless he was getting something out of it….or, no correction, he wouldn't even dare. So what-he's lost his mind and is deprived of available girls? Okay first part I can rationalize but the second? There's plenty of girls that'll love a piece of him even if he hates their guts…_Daisuke covered his eyes and shook his head. _Now I'm starting to sound like an obsessed Dark fangirl._

_**I'm never rejected Daisuke…**_

_You're so vain…_

"_**I **__**always**__** get what I want…."**_

…_Except me. Because all you want is a pretty little toy to play with to keep you free of boredom for a good few months, just like every other person you went though…_

_And I will have none of it._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Right next to Daisuke was Dark, smirking as he saw Daisuke's struggling expression reflected faintly in the window as he looked out. As the very air began to drop slightly and the heating system kicked in faintly, he saw a growing frown on the red head's face, breath fogging the window.

_Bringing you close, then completely ignoring you and pretend nothing happened….it's driving you insane isn't it? I know you're wanting me too…_he chuckled inwardly. _Ever since that party you were tied to me physically and emotionally…_

He shifted a bit, making Daisuke flinch and he wanted to laugh.

_It'll only get worse, my Dai-chan…just wait. By the end of this trip you'll be dying and begging me to take you…_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The first step Daisuke took out of the bus three hours later made him instantly eep and shiver. The climate had dropped rapidly and, though he had been almost boiling in his nearly five layered clothing, it was cooling down quick and the chill was now half penetrating his feeble attempt at clothed defense. The smaller boy shivered again, wrapping his arms more tightly around himself. The soft crunch of new snow was crisp, but it was only just another adage in Daisuke's growing dislike.

White clung everywhere-to gabbled, pitch roofs of nearby facilities that they were staying in, to shrubbery and trees bear with nothing but the icy flakes that coated them. It started to attach itself to the student's shoes as they made their way up to the "cabins" they were staying in.

Cabins were far from describing them. The "cabins" were very modern white washed buildings that resembled something closer to a secret research/lab facility more than anything else. Almost everyone was quick to point that out and complain-but not from how modern they looked. That had been a welcome mercy. No, it had been from the now loud snickering from their teacher. He had, as every year he'd taken this trip, said that they would be staying in real cabins without anything modern in them. The most innovative thing? A hole in the ground to…do your "business." That certainly got a violent reaction. But now that everyone could see very clearly that he was only joking-very badly at that- some were seething. Others…well…

There were mixed reactions. And some just chose to stay neutral.

"Baka no sensei…" Daisuke grumbled, kicking angrily at a particularly stubborn snow drift in front of him. His snickering was only making his mood even sourer, and Dark couldn't help but smile briefly as Daisuke half tripped and pitched forward.

Calmly, he yanked Daisuke up and backwards by his collar and walked past him. The smaller boy spluttered, windmilling his arms for a few seconds to catch his balance. With a huff, he righted himself and stomped after Dark, who had suddenly reverted to his "charmer/ ladies man" role. He made a gagging noise in his throat and shoved his fists into his pockets. If he wasn't so flustered about merely being in his presence, he wouldn't have hesitated to really give him a beating…

Right. As if he ever got into a fight in his life and would win-especially against Dark.

_Make up your damn mind, you idiot… _Daisuke thought angrily as he caught Dark raising a random girl's hand to his lips, kissing it and bowing slightly. Her, and a couple others squealed in delight as he winked broadly at a few of them. Daisuke froze. Red eyes caught, once again, that winning smile that flashed on Dark's face and he felt his entire body tremble with…

Rage?

He took a deep breath and ran after him.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

All the bags had been sent to their rooms and, to the red headed male's relief there were two separate beds. Well, that would dent the hell…

Oh, if only he just didn't have to find out that there was only one bathroom with no door to separate it. That had killed his two second happiness quicker than anything.

_Who, oh why must I suffer so??_

He reached for his bags which had been placed on his neatly made bed and began unpacking rather forcefully. Everything betrayed his obviously ticked mood.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_…!!! He berated himself, tossing a couple neatly folded clothes into the mini dresser next to his bed. Why…how dare he…Why do I even care?! It's not like I even-!! ARGH!! He slammed the drawers shut loudly and the resounding bang made someone's head pop into the room.

"Must you really do that? You don't want to break anything…"

Daisuke whirled, cheeks flushed in anger. His roommate leaned against the doorway, arms crossed loosely.

_Speak of the devil-literally._

Dark uncrossed his arms and stepped across the threshold, making Daisuke flinch reflexively. For good measure, he kicked the dresser, ignoring the stab of pain in his foot and turned back to his bag.

_AS if he has any right to tell me…he's done just as much and more why should he care? Not even his…_He continued tossing things out unceremoniously on his bed while, in the background, he heard the unzipping of another bag and the rustling of similar unpacking.

"So where did you go off to? You missed the whole intro speech thingy in the main hall…" Dark commented dryly out of the blue, taking out a rather tight pair of black leather jeans and stuffing them in an identical-looking drawer by his own bed. Daisuke snorted. Hmmmn, he have to save those pair for a special night….

"Oh, and you care why…?" Daisuke's words were chipped ice. "I was distinctly under the impression that your female entourage was enough for you…." _Remember?_ He added to himself acidly_. Or did you happen to forget I'm the "queer boy"?_

Dark paused, but far from being struck, a slow, secretly triumphant smile flickered on his lips. Perfect.

"Hm?" He tried to come off careless, when really he wanted to be insanely and self-righteously crowing. "I…are you….do mine ears deceive me…?"

Daisuke too had paused and their backs were to each other. Yet the tension was just as thick as it would have been-or much worse- if they had been staring straight at each other. Daisuke unpacked his last shirt and zipped up the empty bag.

"Na…ni…?" He asked, voice bordering dangerously on something…vindictive. Dark smirked, standing up. Which his back still to Daisuke-

"Are you….jealous…?"

Daisuke exploded for the first time in either boy's memory.

"YOU COCKY, PATHETIC, EGOTISTICAL…BASTARD!!!" now that, which would normally not even faze Dark made him whirl around then. Daisuke screeched and threw the closest piece of clothing that was near his fingers full into Dark's face before storming out.

Dark let the piece of clothing fall from his face, slight shock mingling with amusement. He bent down and picked it up.

"You didn't answer my question…"he mumbled to himself, tucking the lone piece under his pillow. "Yet how convenient that you would throw _that_ in my face…"

Daisuke had thrown his pair of red silk boxers in Dark's face.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Do you want me yet, my Dai-chan…?_

_Oh, but wouldn't that be a stupid question? Of course you do…_

_It's all a matter of when you'll finally give in and let me give you everything you ever wanted and needed…_

_You need the pain with the pleasure, the varying extremes because you know you can't live with the painless without forcing yourself to feel injured…_

_Let me touch you…_

_Hold you…_

_Hurt you until you're a crying mess…_

_And then kiss every last tear away and tell you never to cry again._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The first day was slightly uneventful-if you call three girls crying hysterically that a bathroom was haunted, Krad having to calmly kill three poisonous spiders and a rabies-infected rat in his room then dragging the bodies out to torment Argentine and Riku with, then yes it was. All in all, as the red head trumped exhaustedly back to the cabin from three almost-food fights in the Food Hall getting stopped by "oh-the-ever-awesome-Dark-Mousey" when really he was secretly starting them, he was beat. Craziness of the school shouldn't have traveled to this icy landscape…

"Good grief their all so stupid…" Daisuke mumbled to no one as he flopped down on the bed. "Causing drama where it's really not needed…what. The. Hell?"

The male sat up again, hearing hysterical shouts over the dusky stillness. Daisuke flopped down on his bed again as he heard the shouts grow louder-they were heading for the teacher's cabin. He rolled his eyes. Riku, Risa and another one of their friends…Freedert, he guessed. At any rate, all he heard were the words "ghost", "mirror" and "haunted" and he tuned out dully. They were ranting about the whole "haunted bathroom" thing again…

_That's so gay_…he couldn't help but laugh bitterly at himself. _There's no such thing…trying to stir everyone up and start rumors…goodness knows we don't need all that excitement…all they're trying to do is get Dark's attention…_

He wished he hadn't thought that. Instantly, his mind crowded with endless possibilities, all of which made his gut burn with envy. Hormones…

Just as he sat back up, the door banged open and a windswept Dark popped in.

"Hey, Niwa…!" That stung for reasons Daisuke didn't want to examine. Dark was being his normal rude self, but he had never reverted to calling him by his last name…" Did you…I heard shouting again…"

"Oh go and play the fucking hero, I don't frankly give a shit!!" He exploded yet again for the second time that day. He flopped back down onto the bed and pulled the pillow over his head. "They-you weird ass posse-went to the ghetto teacher's cabin, alright??"

Dark nodded briefly.

"Thanks……Niwa…."

And Daisuke felt like crying as he heard the door close softly.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Why did I call him Niwa? Maybe I'm taking this too far_…? Dark rubbed at his temples as he rushed out into the cold. _I want to hurt him just enough to cripple him in wanting to run to me and not to anyone else…I want to make him so vulnerable he can't refuse my kisses, my touches…_

_Not alienate him to the point where it hurts even more if I say the slightest thing wrong…_

_I want to see him cry but I hate it when he looks lost when he does it…_

Dark pulled down his money-maker smile in place as he approached the teacher's cabin.

_I want to impress you so much, you're sick of seeing everyone praise me…I want you to get jealous, be jealous…at least that'll show you care somewhat…_

He pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"Well, ladies…what's this all about again?"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Daisuke felt like a dry drowned kitten-miserable minus the water. Lethargy swept over him as he looked over at Dark's bed. His temporary bed. It wasn't really his…

_Why are you always gone when I find myself able to tolerate you the most? _

He clutched to the sheets as the room darkened. He buried his face into the pillow again, inhaling deeply.

_You didn't even sleep in it yet, but I'm already thinking of it as your bed…_

After another unbearable eternity, he forced himself to get up and mindlessly headed for the bathroom.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Dark wasn't sure weather to believe the three girls ramblings or completely disregard them. They were shaken after all, and he thought only to himself, a bit attention hungry. They thrived off of having his complete and undivided attention and would make up anything to get it…

Well, except for Riku.

And that's what threw the wrench in his lovely theory. Because, if that was true, then…

Where did that leave either him or the teacher? The realm of the supernatural was where he stopped working. He could deal with anything-even his stubborn Daisuke- among the living, but a male ghost that was terrorizing little girls? Okay, that sounded like something Argentine or himself might do on a bad day…just for the heck of it, he would have told them it was Krad, but it really wasn't any good to scare Riku anymore after the dead rat and spiders incident.

And, as much as he disliked Riku for even attempting to get close to his target, he wasn't able to walk off from her blubbering melting self without feeling guilty.

"So…did he saying anything to you? Anything at all?" Dark asked again. All three girls were claming down now and Riku glanced wearily at him.

"Well….ano……." she paused obtusely, then forged on. "Hai, he did…."

"And what would that have been?"

At this Risa jumped in.

"He said…ohhhh, it was terrible…!!" She shivered. "He said…….that everyone but the most red headed of us all would be safe from him tonight!! Ohhhh noooo, I'm not that red headed am I??? Oooooooohhhhhhhh!!!"

Riku smacked her sister.

"You idiot! You're just as dark brown haired as I am!"

Dark wasn't watching this fray at all-in fact his breathing had just shortened a bit erratically. Well, it was jumping to conclusions without really knowing much but-

"I'm really red haired…" The third girl spoke up. And indeed, she was. But Dark shook his head. It wasn't quite the right thing…

"Ie." His voice startled everyone, even himself. "I think…I know who he might be after….but why, I…"

Riku suddenly gasped and stood up.

"You don't think-!!!! Not-!?"

" baka, sit down." Dark spat coolly, pointing to the chair. She plopped down in confusion, trembling even worse now. "Now…if you will excuse me-"

And Dark burst out of the cabin and into the white spun world...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The snow began to fall.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_I hate him._ He told himself, looking into the mirror. He ran his fingers though his bangs. _One day with him-or not really being with him- and I'm falling apart….what do I want from you, Dark…?_

He didn't really catch that spilt-second glint in the mirror as he continued to stare at himself.

…_**Daiiiisuke…**_

_You've been nothing but a nuisance…a poison in my life that I want so badly to be rid of already but like those stubborn puppy dogs you come right back…no, not a puppy dog. More like a bulldog. All ugly and wrinkly and…you're not like that though. I still want you around me…_

A pin point of light floated behind him, but Daisuke was too wrapped up in his thoughts to care.

…_**.Daiiiisuke….**_

_Maybe I should have been a girl after all with the way I'm obsessing over you…wait, what??  
_

And for the first time, he noticed the two milky pupiless eyes that stared back at him framed ina ghostly face that wasn't his own overlapping his reflection.

He really shouldn't have said he didn't believe in ghosts-or rather, didn't think it.

He screamed in utter horror and stumbled away form the mirror. The glass shatter on it's own accord and the shards flew in a deadly spray straight for his face. Shielding his face and eyes, he blindly ran for the door. By then, the wind was howling and he couldn't discern weather it was inside or outside or all around…

And the laughter…the laughter was insane…a mockery devoid of anything but the rawest, unadulterated emotions of hate.

He burst headlong into a world of white swirling chill and disappeared.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Nooooooooooo!! Daaaaaaaiiisuke…..!! –sob- you can't die, you hate the snow!!

-sniffles-

Anyways, Dark's a bit more…slightly twisted in this chap…but awwww, it's kind of adorable how he shows he cares…in that psychopathic way….


	14. Paintings are Worth Tragic Endings

**Everything I Hate Revolves Around You**

_**Lament 14: **_Paintings are Worth a Tragic Ending

"Daisuke?"

A frazzled looking teenager crashed into a white washed cabin. It was utterly dark. The male flipped on the lightly, illuminating his worst fears.

"Daisuke??"

Dark scrambled inside, not even bothering to close the door.

"Daisuke!!"

It was only after a few frenzied minutes that he finally sank down onto his bed, to realize-

"He's not here…"

_He's not here…_

The teen rubbed his face, trying to will this latest nightmare away…

_He's not here…_

There were signs of a hasty escape-or a violent, bloodless struggle. But then again…

The second option or thought was not a pleasant one…

_No, don't think about that._ Dark told himself quickly. _He just…wasn't thinking, he panicked, he ran out…without…wearing…his jacket???_

He had raised his face from his hands and was staring at Daisuke's bed. There, lying on his bed were three layers worth of jackets. O_kay correction, jackets. But…what could have scared him so much that he'd just run like that and forget this?_

"Where did you go, Daisuke…?" He whispered to no one, letting the roar of the storm blow white flakes through the wide open door.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The storm grew in intensity. In the blinding sheets of ice a small figure with blazing red hair staggered forward, almost falling over numerous times. And yet, the person kept going, though it shouldn't have been possible.

The storm was becoming vicious, biting at the already brittle tree branches and snapping them off with a ruthlessness that was practically inhuman.

Daisuke groped blindly in the whiteness, shuddering so hard he felt as if he would have fallen over by then. But what did keep him going…?

He suddenly realized with dread that he didn't have on his other three layers jackets on.

And that was when he finally collapsed face down into the snow and ice.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Finally, the incoming sheets of ice jarred Dark's stunned body into action. Shivering, he managed to pull himself off the bed and slam the door shut. Even with the door closed and the heating system having the brains to actually kick in, he still felt a lasting chill.

Never had he felt so…afraid. So lost as to what to do. And that scarred him the most. He had always been in control of things. Weather it had been in sports, in school, in relationships even, he was always able to keep a firm but loose hold, like one confident of every part his actors would play. There was nothing, wherever he was concerned, that wasn't carefully managed.

But now all of that seemed not only unimportant, but false. He had never been in control…

"Only you, Daisuke…" He spoke in the echoing silence. "You're the only one who's ever made me question everything I am and everything I thought I owned…"

He got up off his bed again and numbly snatched the jackets Daisuke left behind. He whirled, slamming the door shut behind him as he ran straight into the storm.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Delirium was beginning to show its tell-tale signs as he thought many times that he saw a tall, black haired teen a few feet away, as if waiting for him…

But that couldn't be right because every time he drew closer he seemed to move farther away…

And what had been driving him all this time…he knew who it was now. Daisuke crawled forward weakly, his sense of direction whacked. The howl of the storm picked up, blasting ice at every part of the struggling red head it could reach. He wondered why he was even trying, why he was even making the effort to live. It would have been just so much better to fall forward and lay there…let the snow imprison him and end the misery from now and before then. For what was there to go back to? A full week and a half with a demon?

The taller dark form was standing still, neither seeming to move closer to him nor away. Daisuke raised his dulled eyes to him and still crawled forward, despite his body's plaintive protests.

The red head felt the sudden urge to cry out, say something, but the storm had long robbed him of coherent speech. Trying to open his mouth was just another hell with them feeling as if they'd been cemented together.

It leaned against a thick tree and Daisuke scuttled forward with a last burst of energy. And in that burst of energy he knew what he'd been holding on to, and what this person certainly wasn't.

_Dark…_

_Of all the people…_Daisuke faintly collapsed on the tree roots, digging frost-biting fingers into the bark. _Why weren't you him? Why…did I even think of you first and not Krad? Or someone else? Oh…I hate you so much…_

The shape didn't move this time and the swirl of ice stilled for the first time. Daisuke painfully pulled himself up to sit and leaned his back against the truck. If only the other would speak…

Curiosity at its peak he looked up and he felt his heart come to a screeching halt.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Daisuke!!"

The snow drifted from the heavens in slow tandem. Something was wrong…

Dark, being the athlete he was, was able to make clean headway through the foot high drifts. Training for various sports even in the snow did him well now and he was grateful for it.

"Daisuke? Daisuke!" His voice carried. "Where did you go…?...Daisuke…!"

_Daisuke!!_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"You!"

The taller figure smiled faintly and shifted but did not give an answer. Daisuke managed somehow to speak, but it was more from pure shock than anything. He was sure he had seen…no heard of him before? But that was weird, he couldn't even see his face that well, save for that brief glance that smeared into shadows and yet…

"So you recognize me form somewhere." It was merely an observation. The other's face was in shadow…in fact, most of him was. "Not a surprise...but tell me how can you be that observant in the first few hours…"

"Try being trapped with a demon and you learn to pay attention to things other than him." Daisuke spat bitterly, momentarily forgetting the plain weirdness that bordered on the grotesque. "Being curious was never my strong points…"

"So I see." There was an awkward silence and in that silence, Daisuke unease grew again. "Tell me then…what you know."

Daisuke glance at the male warily and began with short pause here and there to cough faintly.

"Well, a few days before we came here he gave us a rather infamous story of this place that some called Lover's Ice Prison. The place…got its name from the two co-owners of this place, Kumai Yursaki & Hito Magami. They each had but one son, who was named Daisoto and Kusai respectively."

"They grew up together and became close friends the moment they met. Daisoto was only two years younger than Kusai, but age was no matter to them. Though as they grew older, some of Kusai's friends were cruel to Daisoto and on multiple occasions beat him up. This went on for years up until they went to high school together. By this time, Daisoto was becoming more and more withdrawn, having no friends by kusai to hang on to and even he could start to see the shift in Daisoto."

"It was hard for them to hang out at school because of Kusai's friends, but he finally was able to break free of them to be around Daisoto more often. There was an instant change in his very being and for that, Kusai was grateful."

But as winter vacation drew close, again, Daisoto began acting strangely. One moment, he would be laughing happily at something funny Kusai said, the next suddenly stammering apologies and blushing like mad. It was around this time that their father's were discussing possibly taking them up to this place to not only help out but to hang out together and it was to their surprise when they learned about it. Kusai was ecstatic-but Daisoto merely turned a bright crimson, trying to make excuses and say he couldn't go because he hated snow, or that there was some stuff he needed to make up."

"Kusai, though very puzzled by these obvious lies, wouldn't let his best friend pass this chance up. So it was two weeks later that found all four of them-both boys and their fathers- riding up to the cabins here. Daisoto wouldn't speak the entire way up and remained completely expressionless. When he thought he was finally left alone in the room he was supposed to share with his friend he broke down sobbing. But he hadn't been as alone as he had thought-Kusai had been in the other room and heard him cry, though knowing it best not to bother him, he stayed there until the sobs died down. He re-entered the room as if nothing had happened, but there was the all-pervading question of why he was crying that bothered him well into the first night there."

"After that, Daisoto began trying to make an effort to come off as being "normal" but the memory of hearing him cry was burned in Kusai's memory. One day during their two and a half week stay, Daisoto had been writing in a diary when his friend walked in. Panicking, he had dropped it when Kusai teased him gently about it and asked what he was writing. The reaction puzzled him and when he suddenly dashed out without him his curiosity had intensified. That too stuck in his mind."

"That night as Kusai was dropping off to sleep, Daisoto's strange reactions played over and over in his mind. A bit worried since he still hadn't come back, he began falling asleep. Daisoto finally came in barely stirring Kusai from his light sleep. He heard him shuffle around a bit. He forced himself to stay still and he heard a sigh from above him. It was then that Daisoto spoke."

"' You're so beautiful in your sleep, Kusai…' and at this Kusai felt fingers trailing down his cheek. He was stunned even more when he felt shy warmth on his lips. He felt his friend pull away, saying, 'this was and is why I didn't want to come here, Kusai…I'm too tempted…' heard him walk away and fall back onto his own bed."

"This he couldn't ignore. And everything started making sense. But somehow, it wasn't shocking…in fact it was welcomed. But Daisoto didn't know this. Kusai worked hard at hinting very subtly that he had interests swaying this way, but if ever, Daisoto was trying to avoid him even more. It was coming down to the last two days and Kusai was desperate to knock sense into his friend who had somehow turned crush."

"He wasn't really the one who went subtle so the first chance he was finally able to get his friend alone he pounced. Daisoto had been, to say the least, startled when he found his lap and moth rather full of Kusai but he was also delighted to find that his affections weren't in vain after all. If only things could have ended there as a happy ending it might have been better. But unfortunately, the one thing that could have stood in their way of a relationship was their parents. They didn't approve, to say the least and they found themselves forcefully ejected form their rooms right into the oncoming rush of a snow storm."

"Kusai got lucky. He was able to find his way back. But Daisoto…wasn't so fortunate. When he did finally crawl to warmth and safety, Kusai was subjected to harsh taunts, though not as fiercely. Later on, he went back out and found the still body of his new lover, face up and covered in snow. Kusai's sanity broke and he dug furiously in the snow beside Daisoto. He crashed into the newly dug indent in the snow and imprisoned himself with his friend and lover. Not too long after, others found the bodies, and both parents, lost in grief had dedicated separate paintings of Kusai and Daisoto, one of which is in the main entrance hall and the other I haven't found."

Daisuke paused. The figure breathed out a sad sigh.

"Hmmn, then, why did you say 'you' like you saw me from somewhere?" It seemed more of a question to confirm to himself a point than an actual question. At this the red head froze. Should he…?

"Well…you see…" He whispered. "That painting of Kusai in the hallway…you look exactly like him."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::

-stares- I know, I know…someone should shoot me for the late update. But when you have exams and a thing called drama central and miscommunications, you have one heck of a creative-streak killer….-sobs- but ah, well, I live again so don't forget to review-this time, I know I'll get slightly flamed for not updating sooner, but don't hurt me too much…kays?


	15. Conflicting Emotions

Okay to clarify a few points-

The two character names I had in the last chapter are mine. No stealing. Yesh, they were made by me. As to the pairings…grins slightly ah, well time will tell of course. I already know and most people (I think) know the pairing but oh well…shrugs It had looked like a Krad/Dark/Dai one for a moment, even to me…0.o

As for Daisuke talking to a ghost in the storm-if it wasn't clear last time, the storm has died down a bit so it's not too bad. (Sorry if that wasn't clear! –sweatdrops-) Second, Daisuke's slightly loosing it and in this chapter, you'll understand a bit more about why he followed Kusai.

And I was rushing myself to put that last chapter up that I completely forgot the disclaimer…winces So here again I will state this-I own nothing of DNAngel.

Everything I Hate Revolves Around You

_**Lament 15**_: Conflicting Emotions

Silence.

Then-

"I do..?" his voice sounded far off, almost in a contemplative way. "I see…." Confused, Daisuke looked back up at him, for during the course of that retelling, he had looked down at the ground, and gave a strangled gasp. There was no getting past it-ether this guy was the identical twin of Kusai or-

"But he's dead…" the red head whispered, disbelieving. "Years…ago…"

"It hasn't been that long…" There was a hint of amusement, but with a slight undertone of bitter sadness. Daisuke paled paper white and shivered. It definitely wasn't so much from the cold as what his brain was beginning to process. He couldn't have had any twins genetically because he was the only child and if ever there was…that would be just too much of a coincidence…

If Kusai was indeed dead (and he knew this as a certain fact because of not only the talk but the actual archived newspapers on the story) then the person standing in front of him…

"Is very and truly dead? Sad, isn't it?" Daisuke felt like fainting right then and there. Okay, he really had lost it. But what kind of a hallucination his brain would make up of a dead guy who-by wonderful coincidence-had liked someone who looked slightly similar to him? Not to mention…

"Why did you follow me?"

Daisuke mentally shook himself and pressed his back up against the tree trunk again.

"So…you…you're actually…" Daisuke wrapped his arms weakly around his knees. Seeing dead people was a sure sign of insanity wasn't it?

"Yes, and no you're not insane." The spirit who Daisuke had to accept as Kusai folded his arms. "You didn't answer me…"

"B-because…you…" He felt his face heat up. _Why am I feeling embarrassed all of a sudden? That does it. I am officially insane… _"I thought you were someone else…" _That I thought would help me? What am I thinking?? Someone should commit me before I start doing something stupid…_

"Someone…? Someone that's what? That's very vague, hope you know." He was smiling slightly and the red head felt like banging his head against the tree trunk behind him. Ghosts weren't supposed to have a sense of humor…"Hey, that's not fair. We did used to live you know…we're really no different." He promptly stuck out his tongue and chuckled. That chuckle made Daisuke's hairs and the back of his neck rise. His voice, the way he laughed…

"I…someone I know…a bit…not too well though." He carefully dodged around the topic. It was true though-he knew less about him than what his teacher had for breakfast. Kusai laughed again, and that prickling familiarity raced up his spine.

"Really then? They why would you follow me thinking I was them if you don't even know the person?" The logic couldn't be argued-with an irritated noise, Daisuke wrinkled his nose. This was not something he wanted to indulge in with someone that wasn't exactly living…

"You know…" He began slowly, leaning his shoulder against the tree and facing the red head on the ground. "Everything about you…it reminds me of him."

"Him?" A befuddled expression crossed his face. Who was he…? Kusai seemed to ignore this and continue.

"Your voice, your actions, your hair…" He took a step forward and reflexively, Daisuke flinched. He seemed to be in a daze, not really focusing on Daisuke. _Wait a minute…"_Who did you think I reminded you of?" He asked suddenly, snapping back to reality.

Daisuke just stared at him quietly his mind going back quickly to earlier-

------------------

"_And, as you can see here…" The teacher drawled, gesturing to a large painting. "This is one of the co-owner's son, Kusai…" A few people darted a glance to it but most just ignored it. Dark was in that first group that actually looked back at it, as was Daisuke, though they weren't even near each other. Dark shrugged and turned away as the rest of the class filed off, but Daisuke stood stalk still a shiver running down his back. The familiar way Kusai stood in the picture, that slightly devilish grin, the styled jet black hair…_

_And Dark's amethyst eyes shinned right back at him._

_Daisuke gasped and tore his eyes away, running after the retreating group._

---------------------

"Dark…" He mumbled finally, heat traveling to his face. He really had to stop blushing whenever he thought of him! Kusai raised an eyebrow faintly. "You…you looked like Dark…"

"Dark?" He smirked and he had that fleeting glimpse of a twin Dark standing in front of him, a slight glint in his eye. "Oh, was that this person you said you didn't know too well?" Daisuke merely nodded. "Care telling me, why you would follow this person you don't seem to know…" He edged closer, and the feeling of being trapped closed in on the red head. "…When you could have very well been lost in the storm…?"

"I…I d-don't know okay…?!" He shouted hoarsely, lapsing into a coughing fit. Kusai dropped to his side, a suddenly concerned expression on his face, yet his tone of voice didn't change.

"Silly, silly Daisuke…" The whisper that seemed close to his ear made the red head choke in mid cough. "Did I remind you of someone you…like?" Muscles tensed again as he felt lips brush against his ear, feeling just as warm and real.

"A-a-ano…n-nani…?"

"You do too…" Daisuke's eyes widened. He wasn't sure if he was really registering that or if he somehow refused to, but in either case a slower, deeper blush bloomed onto his face.

"I….I don't-"

"It doesn't matter if you understand or not…but things can get lonely when you're trapped in this place, you know…?" From the look in Kusai's eyes Daisuke knew things were starting to get out of control…He crushed his back up against the tree as Kusai leaned into him, face inches form his. "And your names are so close too…Daisuke…Daisoto…"

So that's what he was referring to! Daisuke blinked, the sudden realization distracting him for a split second. But that split second was all that the other teen needed as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Daisuke's cold ones.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Where would you go…?" Dark whispered in the whiteness, the crunch of new fallen snow beneath his feet his sole companion. He threw his gaze around frantically, covering as much ground as he could. All his athletic training seemed suddenly both very useful and completely unimportant. Yes, for the physical labor itself, he could easily persevere, but as for the emotional aspect…

Nothing he ever encountered before had put him in such a state of…lostness…not-knowing-what-to-do-ness…

"Damn you, Daisuke!" He yelled into thin air, still clutching the jackets the red head had left behind. AS if the boy could not cause any more problems than he already was! "Getting yourself in trouble the very first day…god, you're an idiot…"

_But I'm an idiot for running out here to get you…_

He stopped, breathing in the icy air harshly. His fists balled tightly around the jackets. He hopelessly threw his gaze around one final time, but even that brilliant flash of red in the landscape didn't-

Wait.

Dark did a double take.

Bright red.

In a frozen landscape.

A burst of spiky ruby color against a thick trunk tree.

And a startling look-alike of him pressed up against the small body, lips to frozen lips…

"DAISUKE!!!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Dark?!_

Daisuke's eyes snapped open. The warmth felt so real…

_But this isn't…_

_This isn't Dark…_

_I'm not surrendering to Dark…_

Daisuke's brows knitted in confused anger.

_I'm surrendering to a ghost who looks almost exactly like him!!_

"Dark!!" the red head screeched as he shoved Kusai away. His hands came into solid contact and even the smaller teen was a bit surprised as the spirit reeled slightly and stumbled backwards. The Niwa turned his head as Dark shouted his name again and he felt another new blush forge across his face. Daisuke slapped himself mentally-he really, really needed to stop doing that!!

_Dark…_

He rubbed his eyes furiously, squinted. No he wasn't imagining things…

_He really did…he…_

_He…came…for me…??_

"Daisuke!!" Amethyst eyes blazed and even from afar Daisuke could feel his raw emotions erupting through the air. Kusai stood up, his own amethyst eyes trained on his almost splitting image dashing over to them. And yet, he just stood there, not even twitching. "Daisuke!!" the older teen tripped suddenly pitching forward, but with a last burst of strength, he managed to fall right in front of a rather startled and jumpy red head.

"Dark?? Baka no Dark!! Baka, baka, baka, baka…." Daisuke half heartedly whacked the teen on the head. Dark whimpered slightly and pulled himself forward. A steel grip on his half frozen shoulder made him wince. "I-ie…Dark, that hurts…" He tried to shrug the hand off but his grip didn't loosen. Dark pulled himself up until his face was inches from Daisuke's. "NNneh…a-ano…Dark…?"

There was a frigid silence.

"You…" He whispered quietly, eyes half lidded, a seductive roll to his voice making Daisuke blush involuntarily again. "Forgot…" His other hand, covered completely by a very think layer of different-colored waded-up cloth dumped its burden into his lap. "Your jackets…." Warm, gentle fingers touched his frozen cheeks, stroking them in a loving way. "…baka…"

And for the second time in a few minutes he was caught up into a pair of lips that descended upon his, intent on one thing and one thing only. Showing affection.

But this…this was different. Different from earlier, even different from the one he got on the bus. That had been so delicate he almost didn't feel it- almost shy. With Kusai, it had been…random, to say the least but…pardoning the expression, lifeless…

And in that bathroom…he shuddered inwardly. That had been brutal, possessive…

_This_ was charged, slow, heavy. Filled with building passion and heat that traveled upwardly in hot breaths. Daisuke grabbed onto the first thing that felt familiar to him-his jackets in his lap and sat there, letting Dark have his way. This was almost questioning him to contribute, to respond…something that had never been offered to him. Daisuke's heart rocketed to his throat and thundered painfully in his ears.

_Was this…is this how real kisses are supposed to feel like…?_ Daisuke felt something wet lick gently at his currently chilled lips and the sensation was surprising enough that he gasped, opening his mouth in response. Taking this as a good sign and as a willing yes, the older teen gently and slowly slipped his tongue into Daisuke's mouth. The burst of new warmth and wetness made a foreign noise rise from his throat. His grip on his own jackets tightened as Dark started a careful probing of his mouth, licking, sucking and tasting every inch of the red head's oral cave.

"Yeah, okay, ahem, don't get too jiggy with it in the snow…your red head's not so cool with being butt naked and frozen to the ground." At the sound of Kusai's voice they sprang apart-or rather, Daisuke shoved Dark away very unceremoniously while Dark toppled over.

"We we're-I wasn't-I'd never do that!!!" Daisuke yelped, voice half lost from the cold. Kusai gave him one look and started laughing. Dark was looking half a mused half smug.

"Looked to me like you were enjoying it…" The spirit duplicate of Dark teased. Daisuke groaned and buried his tomato red face into his hands. When had his life got all complicated again…?

"I quite agree…" Dark added slyly, a perverse grin on his face.

"Baka no both of you!!!" the red head shouted, banging his fists comically into the snow. The two "Darks" just looked at each other and burst out laughing.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_I just can't believe everything that just happened today.._

Daisuke was back safely tucked under his own sheets, in his old familiar pajamas and curled up with his favorite old familiar stuffed rabbit he named Wiz. Of course, he had always been in want for a pet, but the only thing his mom had provided him when he was little was this white stuffed rabbit. He clung to it now, his mind in a whirl of riddled emotions that were strewn across his mind like dozens of haphazard fireflies. They winked on and off, flitting through his conscious until he was positively fed up with them. The red head decided burying his face into his stuffed animal was the only remedy for this and he did so promptly. A snort echoed through the room and Daisuke's head jerked up.

"You sleep with that thing?"

Ruby eyes kindled with instantaneous anger. This only produced a wide smirk from the older teen. Dark was in his own sleepwear with consisted of a loose guy tank top and baggy black bottoms, hair perfectly styled in chaos as always.

"This 'thing' is none of your business!" He spat, sitting up off his stomach and hugging it fiercely to his body. His pajama top unbuttoned a bit and flashed a piece of collarbone, unblemished. The smirk, if it was possible, only widened. He seemed to be enjoying this thoroughly.

"Oh, Daisuke, I'm positively hurt…" He drawled, holding his forehead in mock agony. He was promptly assailed with a large pillow. Startled, Dark yanked the pillow from his face, which had been what Daisuke had been aiming for and nailed successfully.

"Get a life you egotistical bastard and cut it with the melodramatics…" He buried his nose behind Wiz's ears and gazed angrily at him over the rim of fluffy whiteness. Dark burst out laughing much to Daisuke chagrined. In a fit, he threw his stuffed rabbit onto the bed and clenched teeth, jaw, and fists. "What's so funny???"

"You and that overstuffed plushie thing…" And his laughter turned mocking.

"Just leave me the hell alone Dark…" all anger drained from his voice in reluctant surrender. It was hopeless…and his willingness-or rather unwillingness- to fight with him was not being aided by the memories of what had happened a few minutes ago. Dark noticed the shift in his mood and the smirk dampened.

"What's wrong with you all of a sudden?" He actually had the nerve to sound a bit concerned. That set Daisuke off all over again.

"As if you'd actually care!"

Dark looked highly offended by this retort.

"Like hell! Or else why would I have gone off to look for you when the only people who would even know didn't have the guts to do it because a snow storm picked up? You would have been caught frozen in an icy grave and no one would have been able to save you so shut it!"

Daisuke's complexion turned a ruddy red but it was only from rage now that made his blood burn.

"Oh, and what do you think other's would say?? They would think you heartless not to run out and save someone caught out in the snow, even if it is just pathetic little me! "He recklessly pointed an accusing finger. "You wouldn't want your rep to go down the drain in an instant over that. So, no, what do you do? You play the brave gallant hero and rescue me! Oh woo-freakin-hoo, you're so chivalrous and-"

"It wasn't to satisfy my damn ego, you retard!!" He screamed, instantly making the smaller boy shut up.

_Huh??_ Was plastered clearly all over Daisuke's face.

_So..then…why…?_ He looked away, his plushie slipping from his grip. _Why…did he go out there…?_

_Why would you, Dark…? Did it have something to do with that…_He couldn't, wouldn't finish the thought. he was already tortured by memory and sensation; he didn't want to bring it up again. Too late-he was already remembering the tingling sensation he had afterwards, long after Dark had pulled away…the wet, moist probing of his…

_I told you not to even go there!_ He admonished himself sternly. _Now look…you're getting all worked up over nothing…_

Yeah. Right Nothing.

"Then…why…?" The question rolled off his tongue painfully. A long silence fell in which Dark's face went through an extraordinary amount of expressions all in a couple of seconds. Finally, it decided to rest of a half smirk half…whatever else that look was…

"Does it matter?" Even he was started when his voice grazed a bit harshly, mockingly. Daisuke shrank back, yet his anger was still burning.

"'Does it matter?!?'" His screech, made Dark's smirk turn into a frown. "'Does it matter??' Are you seriously asking me this?? I swear, I-!!"

"Is that…rabbit-plushie-thingy…the only thing you sleep with?"

The sudden shift in questions made Daisuke stiffen.

"Yes, why would you want to know???"

"Care for a change tonight?"

The red head's face contorted in puzzled bewilderment.

"If you-you better not be saying….eh…??"He shook his head. "I don't understand-"

Dark gave him that adult-reproving look and shook his head slightly.

"You were out in the cold for a long time. And in that storm, your temperature co0uld have dropped dangerously close to the point of hypothermia standard…for you to sleep without sufficient heat from an outside source would be suicide." He said this all as would a teacher reproving a student. "Wearing multiple layers would generate heat, but at a very slow rate. As of now, you're probably at such a dangerous temperature that, even if you were to wear twenty layers, your body would not be able to put out enough heat for it to circulate and heat you up…"

Daisuke's eyes narrowed.

"Then…what…are you saying…? That I might get hypothermia? That's what heaters are for genius…"

The snort of contempt was enough to send him bristling all over again.

"Oh? And you want to turn into a human icicle before the heaters can turn to boiling point?"

"Well, maybe that'll be a mercy to me. Relieve me of seeing your face for a few hours if not for eternity."

Dark laughed, a noise Daisuke was quickly finding both irritating and something he wanted to hear again and again.

"Oh shut up…" He shot at the chuckling male. He crossed his arms, Wiz flopped on his pillow. "What are you suggesting I do then, oh great wise one?" His voice oozed with sarcasm. He had, up until that point, avoided looking into Dark's eyes. But when he looked now he was a bit shocked to see an expression of superiority but of…slightly detached curiosity.

"Exchange of body heat." To couple his detached expression, his words sounded a bit distant as well. For a fleeting moment, he worried that maybe he was under other influences-namely Kusai. And though things had been sort of smoothed out with the wandering ghost, he still wasn't sure if he wanted to …experiment with him…

"Exchange…of…body heat…" He repeated senselessly. Then the realization slowly dawned on him and all the color drained from his face faster than the deep crimson blush that replaced it.

_I can't believe…he can't…he's not saying what I think he's saying…??_

That damned rabbit is not sleeping on that bed tonight though…" He growled slightly, getting up off his own bed and slowly approaching Daisuke's. With a swift movement he swept up the plushie and dumped it somewhat carelessly on the table next to the bed.

"Waa?? Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz…" Daisuke pouted, getting teary eyed and reaching for it like a two year old that just got deprived of a favorite blanket. Dark was absolutely merciless, and he sat down on the bed, pulling the covers that laid rumpled next to them up. Wide-eyed, Daisuke backed away from Dark and tried to shove him off with his feet.

"W-w-what are you-what's the big-get off my bed you hentaiiiiiii!!"

"No."

"Whaaaaaa?? G-get off-!!" But his outburst was cut short as Dark's strong arm pined him down, throwing the blanket over them. Dark curled up stubbornly next to the thrashing Daisuke, breath washing over the other's ear. "Y-you PERVERT!!! I swear, try anything funny and I'll castrate you!!"

"Oh, very, very unpleasant…" He remarked dryly, curling up even closer to Daisuke's shivering form. "Look, your shivering already…now quit being so whiny about it…I'm not going to molest you…"

"I'm not shivering!! I'm trembling-big difference!! And I'm trembling because you somehow ended up in my bead, which," Daisuke ranted on. "Does not help my imagery, if you must know…"

"Well thanks for the info…now who's the pervert…?" His voice had gone a bit mellowed out, almost quiet. Wrapping his arms around Daisuke's shuddering form, he pulled him flush against his body. Daisuke went ridged, hardly daring to breathe as Dark buried his face into the crook of his neck, lips faintly hovering over the skin there. "Relax…working yourself up won't help at this stage-"

"OH and as if you are??" Daisuke's voice hit an octave higher than his normal one. "Are you kidding me right now??? Do you expect me to not be so uptight or worked up?? Someone who's maliciously harmed me, made fun of me and goodness knows what else they did is all of a sudden being kind and making out with me-uh, I think that would constitute as being panic-worthy, hnn???"

"So it's comes to that, now hasn't it…?" Dark smirked faintly, but Daisuke wasn't sure if in mockery of playful mischievousness….no scratch that last part, it had to be meant mockingly…

"Well, forgive me if you don't think that that won't suddenly pop up in my mind when you're this close to me!!" The screechy quality of Daisuke's voice was really starting to irk Dark…

"Don't think about that right now…" He mumbled, carefully dodging the statement. "Just let the warmth restore you and lull you to sleep…" His words took on a soothing quality that instantly made Daisuke's limbs and mind go limp. Daisuke sighed quietly, eyes fluttering. At least he wasn't met with swirling pools of deep amethyst, least his dreams would become troubled and disturbed…

"Dark…" Daisuke mumbled faintly, still having an edge to it. Heat radiated off Dark and it was welcome, yet…Dark smiled faintly, face still buried in Daisuke's neck.. One still wanting to put up a fight….it was a bit amusing…

"be glad I'm not doing this the traditional way…" He whispered back. "Where we both strip and lie down next to each other completely naked…"

Even though that alone should have been enough for a violent explosion, Daisuke seemed to be drifting off too much to really come up with a retort. And he did was make a small, indignant noise, eyes already closed. He mumbled something, which made Dark frown slightly.

"Say that again…didn't catch that…"

"If you…try…anything funny…or rape me…" Daisuke whispered faintly, body cuddling close on it's own to the source of heat. "I will…personally…make sure you die…"

As he was overcome in the waves of heat and sleep, he didn't hear Dark's last words.

"But Dai-chan…last time wasn't rape…yet you would still kill me if you knew…"

…_but you are slowly becoming mine…_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Gaaaa…you're lucky I could get this up on a Monday…sorry for the delay's…I should be shoot…no really, I should…anyways…-coughs- just don't forget to review as always and for those that have read my other fics that I haven't updated in what seems like centuries I really am working on them, it's just so hard to keep track of everything that's going on both in the stories and in my own life!! I'm really, really, really sorry for the delay on those stories, but I promise you will not have to wait more than a month or even less for those next chapters to come out…

So as always don't forget to read and review!


	16. Boxers and Bitter Ill Treatment

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing of DNAngel- DNAngel and all it's characters/plot belong to Yukiru Sugisaki . (who I wish I was-the series is absolutely awesome!)

**Warnings:** Yaoi (But you'll have to wait a while for that one…), some angstness…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Everything I Hate Revolves Around You

_**Chapter 16**_: Boxers and Bitter Ill Treatment

_Daisuke…_

Thin fingers faintly traced soft cheeks, a small, gently upsweeping nose, across still, red, plump lips that hardly a breath passed over in sleep. A small smile crossed over thinner, firmer lips as their owner trailed fingers back down to the rounded, half boyish, half firm chin, just on the edge of a more marked adolescence.

_Maybe this is what makes you look so innocent…_

Briefly letting his fingers linger, the older male reluctantly slid them upwards back to the smaller boy's checks.

_No…or perhaps it's something in your face…the way you sleep…_

At this, amethyst eyes sparkled in rare bliss-or was it more of affection? A small noise escaped past his current object of thought and he suppressed a chuckle.

_Look what you're doing to me, Dai-chan…_

Breathing slowly, as softly as possible so as not to wake him, Dark gently began pressing tiny kisses along the red head's jaw line. The constant scent of something just uniquely Daisuke invaded his sense, tempting him to go into a sort of frenzy. He was feverishly glad he had some vestige of control.

_You're taming my normally rougher, predatory side and edge of my cravings, yet you make them that much more intense and harder to resist…_

He began to kiss up to his nose, his gently sweeping forehead, eyebrows…

_How can someone like you worm your way so deeply into my heart that I want nothing but you…? It's really something of an obsession I can't get rid of…_

At this, he hesitated-again. He was centimeters from joining in sweet contact that he had selfishly indulged in just a few hours earlier. Granted, the memory was now taunting him, driving his latest craze over Daisuke to new heights…

He needed to kiss him, feel that same fantastic swell in heat that a million kisses before had not afforded him. Dark's breath gently rolled over Daisuke's still mouth and with an inward sigh, he sealed his quietly over the others.

Dark was not disappointed. A slow molten heat rose up from his stomach, stretching until it filling him and migrated to Daisuke. And with that came too the urge to do…more.

""_If you…try…anything funny…or rape me…I will…personally…make sure you die…""_

Dark paused, Daisuke's words suddenly sweeping back into his mind and almost effectively silencing his urges.

_But it won't be, Daisuke…_And with that thought his hands slid from cradling Daisuke's face across his smooth neck to rest at the very base of it. _Because…once I really start, you'll want it…I'm not big on taking that by force, no matter how forceful I am in….other ways…_ With a slight smirk, he began to slowly undoing the buttons on Daisuke's shirt. He mumbled something in his sleep and let out a kiddish sigh that only made Dark pause yet again before resuming his quiet task,

_Cute…_

He couldn't help the thought as Daisuke's face twisted into a slightly exaggerated pout-he must have been dreaming about something he found remotely unfair. The last button slipped cleanly away and with skilled discreetness he slipped his hands under the flimsy fabric and pushed it off pale shoulders. His breath hitched plaintively as his eyes were met with a sight he had long since thought he's rarely, if ever lay his eyes on again.

Daisuke's smaller upper body was fully exposed in all it delicate yet almost firm quality. Almost-pecs were evident over a small developing six pack that Dark couldn't help but like.

_Is there a no-touch policy? Because as far as I know, this isn't screaming that to me…_

His memory hardly failed him and remembered that night as clearly as he drank the present situation in. He let his hands now travel a bit more boldly across Daisuke's skin, pausing to gently thumb and tease the soft nubs that he had discovered was one point of pleasure for the red head that made him gasp and moan quite unashamedly. Though he would be very doubtful if Daisuke would make those same noises any time soon…

Or maybe he was wrong. Daisuke frowned slightly in his sleep, yet a small moan escaped him.

_Still trying to resist me in your own little realm of sleep? No matter…your body knows what it wants at least…_

Dark decided to go for broke and, with a brief chuckle, leaned down and closed his mouth around the hardening flesh.

The reaction was instantaneous. Ruby eyes flew open as a loud gasp pierced the silence. Dark bit gently and began to suck, making Daisuke instantly writhe in startled pleasure. In the next second, Dark found himself in a sprawled mess on the floor, mouth deprived of its previously pleasing activity in an unceremonious way.

Daisuke instantly sat up, face flushed as he whipped his almost completely removed pajama top over his body. Even so, the material was in no shape to hide the small, but evident flare of two erect peaks.

"DAAAAAAAAARK!!!!" He screamed, hastily begging to button up his shirt. A jab of pain raced up both his spine and ears-Daisuke had apparently been able to toss him out by his ears. That was unfortunate…

"Hmmmn?" He inquired as if this was the most normal thing in the world. Daisuke fumbled badly, his spiky hair sticking up even more unruly in his anger. Dark sat up, his old smirk reaching his lips as his eyes feel on the evidence of his efforts. This made the flush on Daisuke's face become ten times more evident and he tried to will that embarrassing display away as he finished buttoning up his shirt.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you sleep next to me!! HENTAAIIIIII!! If you had your way, I would have been completely butt naked!!" He raved senseless, not knowing how little he was helping the situation. The grin widened.

"Thanks for the idea-maybe next time I will just to see how well you've really grown down south-"

With screeches of "hentai!!!" and "you demonic perv!!" Dark was instantly pelted with various objects that Daisuke seemed to snatch from no where. But when a pair of silky boxers went fling he snatched them, the mischievous grin never fading through all this.

"You know you like it when I talk naughty…and, oh by the way, thanks for the personal gift, I quite like them…" Dark brandished Daisuke's boxers for a fleeting second before he was almost bowled headlong by a comically angry Daisuke. The red head vainly tried to snatch them but Dark tisked. "Ah, ah, ah, naughty, naughty…try to take them form me and I'm shoving them somewhere you won't be getting them out of any time soon-unless you'd like to pleasantly surprise me…"

"Give those back!! ARGH!!!" Daisuke was jumping now as Dark held them just out of reach. Dark sighed, laughing.

"I warned you…" Dark shrugged and in the blink of an eye-

He had shoved the boxers down the front of his pants.

Daisuke's jaw dropped to the floor as he saw them get swallowed up by the older teen's pants. Dark's smirk grew malicious.

"Try and get them now….I _dare_ you."

Daisuke felt a slower anger flow through his veins. It was a challenge, and a challenge he found to his slight horror he was gleeful to take up. Oh, he would show that smirking demon yet…

"You're. On." Daisuke's eyes narrowed as he answered the challenge.

Dark hadn't been expecting that. He was fully prepared to be allowed to walk with Daisuke's silky boxers nudged comfortably between his own pair and a certain piece of twitching flesh that had just jumped at the look Daisuke was giving him. Of course, if only that predatory gaze was fixed in other ways…

But he wasn't afforded the time to contemplate that thought. Daisuke flew forward, his eyes darting between his face and the front of his pants.

Dark dodged easily out of Daisuke's way, sweeping close to the door in that one movement. He knew he would enjoy this little game the minute his brain conceived it, though he hadn't exactly expected Daisuke really taking the bait.

_Does he even get why I'm doing this and what it'll lead him to do_…? He asked himself in amusement as Daisuke frantically made a swipe at him again. Guess not. He held back a cruel laugh as Daisuke fell flat on his face. It wouldn't have done him any good…though a fuel for his energy would make this all the more enjoyable.

So he laughed.

But far from getting the reaction he wanted, the red head didn't get up. Dark paused, the laughter bubbling away from his throat.

"Daisuke?"

Even the knowledge of having Daisuke's boxers in his pants didn't help him much now in the wave of new concern that threatened his voice. Again, had he perhaps pushed too hard in breaking his angel?

_Maybe I should really try and lighten the pressure…let him believe he can fly away when he wants…then tether him back with chains around his heart and body he's not even aware of…_

"Daisuke?" But that damned concern leaked into his voice all the same. Daisuke neither answered nor got up. Dark edged closer.

This wasn't like the red head…to just lay there as if in surrender…

"I'll keep your boxers." He threatened seriously, though the ridiculousness even struck him. Without thinking, he knelt down next to Daisuke and laid a hand on his back.

"Daisuke-"

In a flash, he was flipped on his back, pinned to the ground by a triumphant and sneering Daisuke. Startled, Dark felt a noise of indignant surprise well up form his throat. The tables had turned…that wasn't supposed to happen!!

"Got you."

Daisuke shot at the older teen, ruby eyes glittering in absolute glee. Dark blinked owlishly. Daisuke was and had been enjoying this game??

"I want them back now." He said, the glee fading from his eyes, yet the sneer still remained. Dark wouldn't give in without a fight. It was, after all, in his nature to not quit…

"I don't think so…" Dark's old swagger returned. "You know…I quite like entertaining the idea that I, literally, have you in my pants…or rather a part of you…"

Apparently, even in Daisuke's slight dominance, he wasn't devoid of the blushing curse that decided to return to him at that moment. Daisuke stuck his tongue out in an effort to rid himself of some rather disturbing thoughts creeping into his mind.

"Just shut it and give them back…" Daisuke's eyes narrowed. "Before I _take_ them back…"

"Be my guest…." His voice slipped into his more seductive one and to accompany those words, he relaxed his arms and spread his legs just a bit. "I didn't really know you loved your boxers so much..but if you want them that bad, take them…"

"Ah…!" Daisuke seemed to have lost all bravado and he hesitated. Dark found this rather amusing and instead laid there waiting for him to make up his mind.

He did.

With a slight growl, he reached out and grabbed the top of Dark's pants. Now the teen was a bit surprised at Daisuke's daring.

_But he wouldn't…_

Dark yelped as Daisuke, in one very reluctant movement, shoved his hand down and grabbed. The red head was greatly relived as he tugged on what he thought were his…

But a twinge from Dark told him-

"Get your fingers off of my own pair you wanker…" Dark teased, eyes smoldering. He found it highly amusing that Daisuke wasn't even bothering to see what path his hand was taking.

"Yaaaaargh!! I'm not a wanker!!" Angrily, still trying to pin Dark down with one hand, he reached down further again…

And drew a startled gasp from the older teen as he brushed against something…other than either pair of boxers. Daisuke squeezed his eyes shut, shivered and made a face.

_Urgh…I…I…_

Daisuke quickly pulled his own boxers from Dark's pants (finally) and tried to scuttle away. Dark reached out with an inhuman quickness and latched onto Daisuke's wrist.

_Naughty, naughty Dai-chan…_

"…I see we're a bit anxious to grab other things, nnn?"

Feverishly, the smaller teen shook his head, blushing profusely as he tried to yank his hand away.

"D-dark, that's not-you pervert, let me go!!"

"Hmm, not yet…" Dark whispered, pulling Daisuke down against his body-or at least tired to. Daisuke tossed his boxers on the bed and tried bracing himself on the floor as leverage to release himself from Dark's hand.

"Dark, l-let me go!!" The stammering half squeakiness of Daisuke's voice made Dark feel bad. Just a little bit. "D-d-don't…Dark, stop it…"

"You should know better than to work me up…"

"It was a damn accident!! Argh!! You should have known what could have happened!!!" Dark inwardly smirked. _Oh but I did…_ "Dark, stop-!!"

"Shy now are we?"

The red head shook his head again and yanked his hand up with tremendous strength. He broke Dark's grasp and instantly rocketed to his bed.

"NO!!" With emphasis, he threw a safe hard object this time right at Dark's head. He ducked with a feline grace.

"You know you like it…"

That did it. Daisuke's eyes blazed with an emotion Dark had never seen on his face before.

"You know what Dark??" He tossed his head briefly, making the older teen think of him like a bull about to charge. Something had snapped in him. "I never liked anything you ever did to me!! Nothing! Everything you ever did made my life a living hell!! You were the one who screwed up every single chance I had of having a pain-free life-except for Krad. You couldn't mess with him! For once in my life I actually had someone who gave a damn!! Everything I ever hated, disliked, tore my self apart over revolved around you!! And you know what else?" The screechy quality to his voice rose to a whole new level as Dark was floored by Daisuke's next words.

"I _**HATE **_YOU!!!!"

Even in the ringing silence that was only broke by the slam of a door and retreating footsteps, Dark couldn't get over the three little words that, had anyone else said them, wouldn't have had as much impact as they did now.

_I __**HATE **__YOU!!!_

_I _

_**HATE**_

_YOU…!!!_

_I…_

_**HATE**__…._

_YOU…_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Kind of short, but it's just a bridge to what will happen later and it makes things flow a bit better with a bit of comic/perverse relief…(ehehhee…is there such a thing?) too bad it ended a bit harsh…don't forget to click that little button and leave a review!!


	17. Confusion and the Downwards Spiral

**Warnings:** Yaoi (But you'll have to wait a while for that one…), some angstness…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Everything I Hate Revolves Around You**

_**Lament 17**_: Confusion and the Downwards Spiral

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_I…_

_**HATE…**_

_YOU…_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Fighting back the tears that threatened to overwhelm him, he burst free into the soft whiteness of the world outside. Anything…everything related to Dark he wanted to leave behind. He stumbled through the fresh layer of snow, not really caring that he had run both barefoot and in his pajamas…Yet even though he cared not for it, his body was protesting otherwise.

Oh, that wasn't smart…but there was no time to dwell on that now…

Daisuke burst through the double doors of the Main Hall and, stumbling forward, he crashed to his knees in front of the painting of Kusai hanging there. Trying to hold back the sobs that threatened to overwhelm him he began clutching at the thin fabric of his pajama top for something secure…

"Lover's quarrel again? You two can't decide where you want each other or want to kill each other, do you?"

Daisuke jerked his head up, startled. The splitting image of Dark, Kusai, was standing next to the painting, arms folded securely across his chest. His clothing exactly matched that of his painted self and the back of his head was currently leaning right next to the large ornate frame. Daisuke quickly looked away from the Dark look-alike, but not before the spirit could catch two lone tears trickle down Daisuke's face.

"It was that bad then…"

"You think??" Daisuke was able to keep the waver out of his voice. If anything, he couldn't bring himself to show any weaknesses… _You wouldn't even begin to imagine…_

"I don't think I would." He sighed, folding his arms more securely.

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him…" Daisuke mumbled repeatedly under his breath like a mantra, something he needed to repeat over and over to reassure himself. He needed something spoken to him, something to solidify that belief… "I hate him…so much…"

"Do you really now…" Kusai commented serenely, not really directing it at Daisuke so much as himself. A thoughtful expression crossed his face. "Well….what happened yesterday didn't look like a mistake to me…"

Confused, Daisuke looked back up at the spirit.

"What do you…?" He began slowly. I don't… Kusai shifted, raising an eyebrow.

"You mean to tell me you don't…"

Instantly a dark frown clouded the smaller teen's face as something in his mind clicked. And he had tried so hard to forget…

"Oh thanks for the reminder…" he shoot back, slightly disgusted._ I don't need to remember..._ He suddenly sighed, looking defeated and in a low whisper he uttered, "Everything…even before that was a mistake…" Kusai arched his eyebrow faintly in interest. That was new.

"So…there was more?"

Daisuke looked away again, wishing he had more sense to keep his mouth shut…and yet…

At those words a shattered memory began to emerge…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

…_slow, caressing hands trailed velvet touches down and up his body. Feather light, caring, loving, it sent liquid fire shooting up his spine and straight down to his groin._

"_I really want you so much…"_

"_Want…me…?"_

_Slow fingers teasingly rubbed under his tight shirt, stopping on his stomach to run lazy circles in a calming sort of way._

"_Yes…"The sensual, honeyed affirmative whisper made him surrender just a little bit more. "Yes…but Dai-chan…do you want me?"_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Feeling slightly sick, Daisuke fought back the urge to throw up right then and there. He clamped a hand over his mouth and began to shudder, heart racing. _No…please…no more…I didn't want to remember…that…_He knew he was very drunk then, that much he knew. Yet, even now, he couldn't make any connections between that person in those broken memories and anyone he'd ever known…

And this finally did it for Daisuke. With a sob, he broke down and Kusai looked on silently, not moving an inch. He watched the red head shuddered and sob, a solemn, concerned look on his face,

"Daisuke!"

The shout jarred Daisuke in mid sob. Footsteps echoed increasingly closer and sighing, Kusai faded into invisibility, still present, yet unseen. The shout came again, but the smaller male couldn't bring himself to look up. "Daisuke!!"

_I want to be left alone…_

_Please…_

_I can't…_

Someone dropped down in front of him and wrapped him up in a fierce hug that knocked him half senseless.

"Daisuke!! Daisuke, what's wrong??" The hugger tore back for a brief moment and Daisuke was swallowed up by concerned honey colored eyes. Krad's worry ridden tone only ushered a fresh new wave of unstoppable silent tears that streamed from his face. With a small cry Krad stared and wrapped his arms around Daisuke now violently sob-wracked body. He was already fully clothed in his normal white and, hazily, Daisuke realized something unusual about him right then. As he buried his face into Krad's shoulder and neck, he found himself inhaling long thick flowing strands of gleaming gold hair. It wasn't the vanilla scent waffling from him that surprised him-though he was slightly caught by surprise in the sudden change in shampoos-but the fact that he had left it down, long and flowing…

"Krad…?" He whispered dully, arms reflexively wrapping around his friend. Krad shifted slightly as the smaller teen clenched loosely at his clothes. Daisuke sniffed, nose burying deeper into golden waves, tears still freely falling. "Your hair…you left it down…"

"D-Daisuke…" Krad stumbled over his words and, though Daisuke couldn't see it, he was blushing faintly. "I…don't change the subject! I swear if this had anything to do with Dark, I will personally kill him to the point that no one would be able to recognize the body…"

_Ehehe??? I-is that really necessary…?_ Daisuke sweatdropped nervously, but didn't answer. Instead, he merely clung even tighter to Krad.

"Daisuke…Tell me what happened…"

The red head shook his head ever so slightly, but the blond felt it. Sighing he merely pulled him even close and Daisuke was told with gentle honeyed whispers that reassuringly said things will be alright and offered a jumbled mess of worded comfort that Daisuke half listened to. That was, until he heard Krad's tone changed into one a bit more hesitant, stammering. Daisuke stopped his dizzied inhalation of Krad's hair and began to catch his words-

"…Daisuke…I…I know this isn't the time for these things…but…but it's something I've been holding back for a long time…something I should have…told you sooner…but…" He swallowed. "I didn't want to be, in your eyes, just another person who betrayed your trust, just someone else who seemed like they manipulated you…"

"Hmmn? Krad..?" the smaller boy still clung to the older boy's body, breathing gently. His tears had slowed, but still fell. "I…I don't-"

"Shh…" Krad whispered, his hands now gently rubbing soothingly on his back in small circles. "Not yet…don't say anything just yet…let me finish…"

"I…it's been for a while…since I first met you actually…" And at this Krad's voice turned pleasantly distant, reminiscing. Puzzled, Daisuke somehow found enough control to keep his mouth shut. "It…I…it's rare for me to really enjoy someone else's company as much as I had done yours…"

_What is Krad rambling on about…?_

"I…can't keep it all in anymore…" Krad took a deep breath as he hugged the red head tightly as if he were going to be torn from him at any moment. "Daisuke…Daisuke…I…I think I…no-I know...I…really…like you."

At those last three words, they were spoken with a sad, slightly apologetic tone. Krad sunk his chin onto Daisuke's shoulder but he didn't expect the sudden bubbling of laughter that rose from his friend's mouth.

"Oh Krad, you don't have to tell me that!" Daisuke shook his head. "I already knew." Quite taken aback, he paled but Daisuke's next words made him scowl. "I mean if you really didn't, you wouldn't hang out with me, even talk to me and really, I'm just so lucky to have such a friend-" Daisuke was about to ramble on happily, quite naïve about what Krad really meant before he was half shoved away and forced to look into slightly bruised, flaring yellow eyes.

"Baka no Daisuke!!" He shouted, shaking him slightly. Bewildered, Daisuke squirmed. Did I say something wrong?? He growled, shaking his head. "You don't get it do you?? I don't like you as a friend!" Instantly Daisuke flinched. Thoughts began to crowd his mind-so then it all was a lie? Everything that Krad had done…that was all fake? Had he hated him or was disgusted with him just like the others had been? Seeing Daisuke falling apart, he hastily tried to pick the pieces back up. "No…Daisuke, I don't like you as a friend…" He amended gently, smiling. "It's… more than that. More than friends…"

"Na…ni…?" Daisuke whispered, mind fumbling to register. Krad buried his face into Daisuke's shoulder, face flaming up. "More…more than a friend…?" the red head still hugged the older teen numbly. That couldn't be…

"Yes…" Krad mumbled, though his voice didn't waver. He pulled his face from Daisuke's shoulder and delicately cupped his cheek. "…Let me make you believe…"

"Believe?" Daisuke mind really wasn't working so well right then, but all other thoughts flew out the window as shy, soft lips descended on his. The shock of it made him freeze, tensing up as the kiss continued.

_What is with me and people wanting to kiss me all of a sudden??_ He though feverishly. _First it was Dark, the Kusai and now…Krad…_

_Krad…_

That alone hit his stronger than any punch could.

But Krad was different…soft, unimposing, he seemed to ask for some sign of response back, offering to let Daisuke take control. That had never happened before with Dark-or well almost never. It had always been quick, ruthless, or controlling…there was nothing allowed but complete surrender. Maybe at times, there would be a small question…but maybe it was something he imagined…this here wasn't what he was used to…

_Wait, what did I just say??_ Horrified by his thoughts he shivered._ I can't…I'm not used to him! Not to anything he does! I hate him! I hated him from the moment I saw him…and that'll never change…_

But sadly even he found that those pretty lies weren't holing up so well anymore.

_I just can't…it's not me…it's not him…_

_No…_

_No…_

"No…" Daisuke whispered as he pushed Krad away gently. Krad blinked, cheeks flushed, confused from his apparently blissful state. "I..Krad, this is…this is all too sudden I…" Daisuke swallowed. "Please…give me time to…think about this…"

Krad sighed, seemingly very relieved that it wasn't outright rejection.

"Of course, Daisuke. Anything for you."

_Anything for you…_

As he ran from Krad, he didn't catch the small wisp of fluttering black bangs disappear from view right around the corner…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

As Daisuke rushed back to the dorm, he was highly concerned about one thing and one thing only-

Dark.

He didn't want to face him. Not now. And not ever again. This was becoming too much, too much to handle in one day. And above all else, he was terrified that his betrayal would be printed in bold for all the world to see…

Betrayal? Of what? We're not…I don't…

Tossing aside the thoughts that would make no sense when sorted through anyways, he yanked open the door expecting his worst nightmare to be standing there, waiting…

But there was-

Nothing.

Silence.

_He's not…?_ Daisuke quickly looked around, straining his ears. Nothing…

_He's not here…_

Daisuke quickly grabbed his normal clothes lying out on his bed, scrambled out of his pajamas and rushed back out afraid of actually running into Dark. He wanted to stay as far away from him as possible, avoid him at all costs-as he was humanly capable of doing.

But to his utter surprise, it wasn't really that hard at all to avoid Dark-in fact, it was Daisuke who felt as if he was the one being avoided, not the other way around.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Would you do anything for me?_

_No…I suppose not.._

_Knowing your crud nature…_

_All you know is possessiveness and selfishness…_

_That for some reason I just can't get enough of…_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

By dinner time, Daisuke was completely certain of it. He had not seen nor heard a whiff of Dark all day long and it was in frustration that he sat down for dinner. Moody, he jabbed at his food but then a realization dawned on him. Everyone had to eat here…which meant…

Now oddly hopeful, Daisuke raised his head scanning the tables, searching for jet black hair, piercing amethyst eyes-

And saw them. Blinking, he riveted his gaze there, stared fixatedly on Dark. He was talking to his normal entourage, smiling his million-dollar smile as always and laughing away. This, though it had been always something the red head had seen in school, only made his growing envy burn in his throat. Dark stopped talking, rolled his eyes, then looked up-

Directly into wide ruby ones.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Would you do anything for me?_

_You sit there, like such a proud pompous prince…_

_With no worries, nor cares in the world…_

_Yet you left me desecrated, tossed aside like some toy that got too boring to play with…_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The word never left his frozen lips but it was there.

_Dark._

Amethyst eyes buried deeply, and the sound of the Dinning Hall seemed to fade in Daisuke's ears, become a crescendo of white nothingness. The only thing that was real, that belonged in that small universe was him and Dark's eyes.

_Dark._

Cruel, unmoving, yet they didn't pull away-not right away. Or maybe they did…

_Dark_…

Because Daisuke was left starting long after the black haired teen had left and numb, he gazed back down at his food, all appetite gone.

_Dark…_

_Look what you did to me…_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Would you…_

_Do anything…_

_For me…?  
_

_If I asked you…_

_For anything in the world…_

_Would you get it for me?_

_No. Probably not._

_Ruthless, unforgiving…._

_You aren't so generous-it's just the demon in you. You love dealing pain-pain and pleasure are synonymous…_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Dark!"

Daisuke didn't know where he got the energy to run out of the Dinning Hall, where he got the courage to knock his tray flying into the trash can and race after the very person he had self acclaimed "hate" for, yet, by the same token, was craving more of what it was…

_You'll be the death of me…of whatever was good left in me…_

Daisuke smiled bitterly as he approached his-their-dorm door and reached for the handle.

_But then again, I don't think I mind all that much anymore…_

And he was suddenly, roughly, grabbed from behind.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Noooooooooo!!! Whaaaa!! Daisuke's in trouble-and I'm so evil for leaving you hanging yet again...

Ah well, just don't forget to R &R...


	18. Blissful Masochism

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing of DNAngel- DNAngel and all it's characters/plot belong to Yukiru Sugisaki . (who I wish I was-the series is absolutely awesome!)

_**Warning**_-this chapter may be very sad, depressing and slightly graphic…! (No joke…this chap kind made me feel a bit depressed myself…) Yaoi…(of course…) angestness…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Everything I Hate Revolves Around You

_**Lament 18: **_Blissful Masochism

Daisuke's world was abruptly plunged into darkness as a thick, dark material was fastened hastily over his eyes. With a cry, Daisuke struggled but even his voice, was soon silenced by a firm, strong hand covering his mouth. He tried on instinct to bite the hand, but to no avail. His head swam as he was shoved forward from behind. There was brief stillness punctuated by the click of an opening door and the rustle of being whisked indoors before the door was slammed shut with a defined, ominous bang. The red head's entire body shuddered with growing terror. Thoughts whirled, each one worse than the last.

_Don't think…Don't think…Breathe…calm down…_

But easier said than done. Never once had the ominous heat from his captor fade from his side.

_Who is this? Why is this happening to me…?? Where am I…? Someone…save me!!_

The red head began to struggle violently, trying to twist his hands arms, some appendage to strike at the aggressor. With a frustrated sound, the other pined his arms effectively to his sides in a bone-crushing grip. A small whimper escaped his throat as his limbs went instantly watery with pain. Desperate now, he raised his foot blindly and, aiming wildly in the dark, he brought it crashing down close behind him.

A yelled of pain, made him want to laugh. He wasn't off the mark as he had thought he might have been…

_Score._

But instantly he regretted it and whished he hadn't even done it.

His wrists were grabbed roughly and a softer material was tied and jerked roughly around them. Daisuke screeched as his wrists instantly throbbed with the unwelcome tight pressure. Trying to wrench the bonds off, he slammed backwards into his captor. But instead of another cry of pain, to his horror he heard a small groan of…

_Pleasure._

Daisuke squirmed as he was jerked forwards and upwards by his painfully tied wrists-father? He couldn't tell in his bewildered petrified state where anything was, where he was going…

_This can't be happening…_

His mind formed even more gruesome conjectures as he was tossed mercilessly in the air. For a fleeting moment, he felt the light-headed, stomach-jolting sensation of being in mid air then came the familiar stomach-dropping sensation as he feel back to earth-

On a springy, cushioned…thing.

Tied hands scrambling, they found fabric and Daisuke wrenched the material in his hands upwards. Instantly, a scent flew up in his face from the movement and he froze.

_This smell…._

If only he didn't have such a good memory…his directional sense along with almost everything else might have been skewed in his panicky state, but not his sense of smell…

_This…this is…_

He inhaled again, hands twisted into the sheets. His mind had subconsciously imprinted this scent amongst all others and the numerous slight variations. But even though any and all variations, this one stood out the most, poisoning his senses and rendering him paralyzed for one disastrous second.

_This is…_

…_its Dark's…_

_This is Dark's bed…_

That second dearly cost him. Slinking warmth sank the mattress as it crossed over to Daisuke, making the red head instantly shielded away and scoot backwards clumsily. The movements he was making would have struck his as comical, were they not done in such desperation. He kicked out wildly hoping to strike this unknown molester where it would matter-

Maybe he was having extraordinarily good luck in producing even worse results because even as his foot came in contact with something soft, he felt both his ankles caught in two iron grips. They squeezed him tightly making his twitch.

_Waaa??? No!!_

"Let me go!! Stop it!! What are you doing-?!?" Daisuke screamed as he felt a similar binding of his ankles. "No!! Let-GO!!" Strips of fabric bit painfully into his ankles as they too were restricted in movement. Daisuke realized with a cold dread that he was now completely rendered useless. Nothing could really save him now…

Desperate now, he tried worming away on his stomach and a low, dark chuckle sent a deep shiver down his spine. He was easily halted and flipped on his back. Reflexively, Daisuke drew up both his knees and wrists across his chest as the stranger glided over him. With another chuckle, the other forced his knees down with one hand while yanking his weak defense from his chest with the other.

"D-don't…" Daisuke swallowed weakly, voice betraying his terror. He felt the stranger smirk and sensed him bending over him slowly. "St-stop…"

The aggressor leaned over, tilting slightly to brush lips faintly against Daisuke's ears and whispering two words that caved the smaller boy's entire world in.

"My Dai-chan…"

_My Dai-chan…_

_Dai-chan…_

_Dai-chan…_

Who had been the only other who had dared to call him that? Daisuke whimpered as those same lips began the familiar dance across one ear, brushing every single spot that drained his energy, as if on experience alone. Why was that voice so disturbingly familiar…? Those words…they had called up a person, a night, a memory he wanted to remember no longer, yet yearned to experience again. And his mind jolted into overload at the prospect of a repeat…

"Dai-chan…" The deep voice whispered as those same lips trailed kisses, nips and gentle sucks down his neck, up to his jaw, cheek…

When they descended on his own mouth, he gasped. That gasp gave both the chance for a tongue to slip into his mouth and for a hazed shocking thought to enter the victimized Daisuke's mind.

_It's…_

_It's a guy…_

_The same one as before _

The stunned, numb silence his brain adopted a second of silence before one word screeched through him.

_No!!!_

Daisuke shoved bound hands against the male roughly enough to startle him and break the kiss. He made a slightly annoyed noise in the back of his throat. "D-d-don't!!! Stop it!!! Ie!! IE!!!" He burst out as hands traveled lazily up his shirt. His skin burned both with repulsed fear and want and he gasped audibly as he felt a thumb and index finger pinch at an already hardened peak.

_Oh…_

_No…don't do that…_

Daisuke arched with a small whimper into the touch. Though it was searing, painful, there was a jolt of pleasure that accompanied it. What scared him in that flash of pain wasn't that he was being subject to this at all (though that in and of itself was enough to make him terrified) but it was the simple fact that-

_He was enjoying this…_

Something that Dark had said to him crept back into his mind…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"_You love pain don't you?" Dark whispered. Daisuke squirmed as Dark yanked harder. The needle sensation exploding down his spine was far from anything he loved at the moment. How could he "enjoy" this? It was Dark administering the daily does of misery and pain, what was there to enjoy?_

"_You masochist."_

…_**You masochist…**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Was he really a masochist?

_I hate pain…_Daisuke thought feverishly. _Dark was that embodiment of everything I despised, envied…he was pain. The only pain. I hate pain…_ All though that train of thought, he had hardly realized what was really going on in the preset until he felt a hot mouth closed around that abused flesh and bite down-hard.

"Yaaa!!" Daisuke yelped, arching up again. "Why…are you doing this…? Who…why..?? It hurts!!...it hurts…"

_It hurts…_

The other male didn't answer, instead moving to the other one and giving it the same treatment. This time however a sharp cry of pain mingled with pleasure erupted form the red head. Startled, he tried to clamp a hand to his mouth-before realizing that not only were they still tied together but they were being held firmly in place above his head. Heat rose to his face instead and yet another deep chuckle seemed to slap him in the face mockingly.

_Don't laugh like that…_

"Stop…stop…" He protested weakly as he felt his mouth trail down lower, lower…

The molester paused right at his navel, flicking his tongue out lazily. Another trilling gasp forced its way from Daisuke's lips. Sensitive…He was too sensitive there too…

_Why…_

_Why is my body reacting like this…?_

Daisuke felt foreign tears prickle his blindfolded eyes as one hand left its iron grip on his wrists to run downwards, straight for the front of his pants. AS they deftly, skillfully reached for the button and zipper, Daisuke cried out-

"Please!! Don't!! No…no…no…" His voice became a small sob. _Don't do that…don't make me…do this with you, whoever you are…_ "No…just..just stop…" His voice was really anguished now as he felt his pants being ripped from his body.

_Even now…_

_My own body betrays me…_

Tears began flowing from his cheeks. If only he could will his growing roused state away…

…_**You masochist…**_

…_**You masochist…**_

_I hate pain…_

Was that true anymore? Here he was subjected to it, always and even now, even as his last piece of clothing was shed by the unknown male, he felt pain-he was still being abused by rough nips, groping...

And did he hate it?

He wasn't so sure any more of what he felt…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"_What?" He gave Daisuke a pointed look. "Do you want me to act like I hate your guts, throw insults at you like there's no tomorrow and belittle your very existence into the dirt? Is that what you want?"_

"_It's the only thing I'm used to!" _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_I was so used to it all…I can't function if there isn't and pain involved anymore…_

Sweat began to break out faintly across his body as a tongue and mouth teased around his twitching tip.

_Pain with pleasure…_

_That's all I know…_

He gasped loudly as moist, explosive heat wrapped around him, accompanied by the graze of teeth. The tingling pain that jolted from his shaft only reinforced the shame in finding that he loved the pain…

_I hate getting hurt because I love it so much…_

One finger probed his backside a bit forcefully before finding its target. Daisuke hadn't even realized that he male was no longer holding his wrist above his head and that he was freed enough that he could attempt getting him away again until that one finger slid into him in one smooth movement.

"Naaaaaaahhhh!!!" He cried out from the sudden intrusion. Small noises of weak, dying protest sprung free as the finger stretched him with strong, firm movements that left him no time to really adjust as he was invaded by a second and third finger in quick succession.

"Ite!! Ite!!" Daisuke shouted. "It….it h-hurts!!! Ow…ow…annh, it h-h-huuurts!!" He writhed madly, only prolonging the burning pain. They were pulled out quickly, making Daisuke feel both empty and relieved.

_I…_

The first thrust was out of the blue and made Daisuke half jolt off the bed from the force of it.

_Pain with pleasure…_

"Arrrrrrrgh….aahhnnn…" Daisuke's groans of pain faded as a familiar, steady pace was set. The burning, building feeling in his stomach that was traveling downwards was ample warning…

_No…_

_This can't…_

_I have to stop…_

He could feel the other male reaching his peak as the thrusts become violent.

Shuddering, Daisuke hooked his bound hands behind his dominant partner, body throbbing with the shockwaves of tearing pain and wild pleasure. Just as it was becoming almost unbearable, a hand seized his neglected arousal and jerked at it with the same roughness.

Daisuke threw his head back, keened loudly as he was lost in a explosive white nothingness, his body arching for one final time as he was consumed once again by the same thing that had taken him before.

As he fell backwards, his world truly went dark and for the first time, the pain was enough to make him sob in happiness…

_I'm such a masochist…_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The male sighed, pulling out gently before rolling off. He smiled sadly, and carefully untied blindfold, wrist and ankle restraints. As the bindings fell away, he took one look at the boy who had already slipped into unconsciousness and, covering his face, took a deep shuddering breath and sobbed.

"What…what have I done to you…Dai-chan…?"

_I'm disgusting…I'm…I'm so sorry…_

_I'm so, so sorry…_

_Dai-chan…._

_Forgive me._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

0.o….uhh…-stares- I think we all kind of know who did it to Daisuke…again…

-hugs poor Daisuke- he's so confizzled…and molested… 


	19. Cataclysmic Misery

-wince- Daisuke gets a slight bout of "potty mouth"…not that it hasn't happened before…or has it? Well, considering what Dark did to him…T.T Okay big warning here-this chapter is **HIGHLY DISTURBING**!! (Or rather a portion of it…and as if the last one wasn't disturbing in and of itself…-shifty eyes-) If you don't feel like you can read anything of a disturbing nature then skip the "braked off" part (-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-) and continue reading from there.

Oh and I'd just like to mention one of my reviewers here briefly-Shadow Vampriess. That I have to say was really the first time anyone has given me an in-depth to the point honest yet hardly brutal review!

–beams in happiness- And that hardly seemed like a flame so much as clear, concise, intelligent constructive criticism. The OOCness was something I guess I didn't warn others about, but since I'm doing a sequel of this story, that's why Krad seems really way, way too nice (there is a real definite reason for that, but it won't come right away and probably won't be touched upon in this story. In the sequel, which I'm already beginning to jot ideas down for, it'll shed light on that sudden, seemingly quick crush Krad develops on Daisuke as well as any other loose ends that might be left once I finish this first part. ) and why Dark's so, well, twisted. I do like to fiddle around with OOCness simply because after awhile the same generic mold for a character can become rather trying on me after reading hundreds of fics that do the exact same kind of characterization (I.e. Krad being vindictively evil, Dark being the smug, sometimes stuck up but all around good guy.) over and over again. I'm something of an experimenter in a way.

(But at the very end of this story, you'll see the shift back into "normal, cannon" roles of what Dark and Krad are in terms of personality)

So in fact, far from being offended or irritated, I'm rather happy right now. For someone to really have taken the time to give pointers, I can't thank any person enough for doing so. I do hope my brief explanation helped somewhat (I try not to explain too much to readers least someone's smart enough to figure out everything before I even type up the next part-laughs-.)

Everything I Hate Revolves Around You

_**Lament 19:**_ Cataclysmic Misery

_Gods, Daisuke…_

Thin fingers retraced a familiar path down a smooth, almost cherubic cheek.

_Even though I've torn you apart completely both inside and out you still look innocent…is this my punishment? Is this the price I pay for desecrating you utterly and completely, making you mine forever? That you innocent look is still retained, that none of my devilish tendency's still doesn't pierce your slumbering face… that it hurts every time I look at you…?_

An older teen, body still slightly damp from sweat and another glistening sticky fluid shifted closer, amethyst eyes clouded with pain. His jet black hair, damp also with perspiration rustled faintly, still managing to look styled despite what he had done almost an hour ago.

_Never…never had I felt this pain…__your __pain…not like this. You sleep and yet…_Dark Mousey buried his face into Daisuke's hair and a small choked sob escaped him _I…I lost control of myself…_

_I let my desires destroy the last hope of ever growing your wings back…_

Daisuke shivered, moaning slightly in his sleep. Dark blinked, pulling back slightly, letting one small bitter tear flow down his cheek. It gently hit Daisuke's nose and it twitched, causing a very brief smile to cross the black haired teen's face.

_I wonder…_Dark resumed his petting and caressing of Daisuke's small naked form, too horrified with himself to even attempt anything remotely sensual. _What you're dreaming about…?_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"_Dark…?"_

_Daisuke called out in the fog. A tall, black, unmoving form stood there, back turned to the small red head._

"_Dark!!"_

_Daisuke ran up to him, oddly relieved and happy to see him. He wrapped his arms around Dark's waist from behind and a surprised noise came from the taller._

"_Dai…Daisuke…?" Dark whispered, still not turning around. Frowning, the red head hugged him tighter._

"_Dark, what's wrong? Why won't you look at me? Did I do something wrong…?"_

_Dark sighed, the fog around them thickening._

"_No, Daisuke…it has nothing to do with you…but your face…"_

_The ruby eyes teen raised an eyebrow. His face…?  
_

"_My…face…?"_

_Dark finally turned and when Daisuke took one look at Dark's own face he gave a startled cry._

_He was crying. _

"_Dark!!" Daisuke reached up without hesitating and was about to brush away his tears before Dark smacked his hand away lightly. Daisuke looked extremely hurt and bewildered._

_**Why did he…?**_

"_Dark, did I…do something wrong? What…?"_

_Dark sighed, a sad, bitter smile twisting his handsome features._

"_I'm disgusting…I can't be around you any more…Good-bye…Daisuke."_

"_Dark!!!"_

_**Dark…**_

_**Dark…**_

_Daisuke fell to the ground, hand outstretched weakly._

_**How…**_

_**How could you just leave me like this…?**_

_**When I can't deny how I feel any more…?**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Daisuke jerked awake with a weak cry, eyes prickling from the urge to cry. He rubbed his eyes, drained. That dream…

_What had that been all about…?_

He was suddenly aware of two things-

1) He was completely naked and

2) He wasn't alone…

The heavy, musky scent of something unfamiliar yet slightly animalistic hung around him and he shivered-he felt damp, wet, sticky…

"Mmmnph…" A warm arm was wrapped loosely around his thin waist. Daisuke's eyes riveted on this, then slowly traveled upwards to its owner, who was currently burying his head into the pillow, jet black hair spilled all over the pillow. The soft rise and fall of his bare chest and shoulder was also the sure indication that the older male was asleep…

Wait…"he?" Daisuke blinked as the arm around his bare waist shifted and tightening slightly. Daisuke scooted closer, not sure why he was finding the bare body next to him so fascinating-

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA!!!!!_ Ruby eyes widened to saucers as he yanked the blanket covering them up, peeking downwards for a quick second before popping his head back up, face red from-well, he wasn't quite sure. _He's…we…we're __both__ NAKED??? Wait…who's "he?"_ Daisuke coughed slightly, terrified as the other stirred.

_Ooooohhh nooo!! Wh-wh-what am I gonna doooo??? Yaaaaaa!!!_ Daisuke twitched terribly accidentally jabbing his toe into the sleeping occupant's leg. _Gaaa!! I poked it!! I poked it!!...but he…_He turned beat red as the thought crossed his mind, _whoever this guy is…he's pretty…big…down there..…Hold on…what…what happened-?_

"Nnn…" The groan startled Daisuke as he gazed down in fascinated horror. Bleary amethyst eyes blinked up at him. "Dai….Dai-chan…?"

Now there was more horror in his eyes than fascination.

_Dark….?_

_DARK???_

_What is he…what did we DO???_

Then the pieces fell into place much too fast for Daisuke's liking.

That night he had went to that party…he mentally frowned. He had…done it and had woken up in Dark's own bedroom. He couldn't-or wouldn't- remember it before but when Dark had just whispered "Dai-chan"

He wondered why and how could he have been so blind…

And just now…

No a few-or had it been more?-minutes before, he had been taken again, but in such a rough-and he ashamedly admitted- indescribably wonderful, pleasurable way…

He could still feel how hard, and explosive that passion had been when he moved-a strong pang in his backside followed by a very slippery, slick feeling in his insides that seemed to trickle out told him all that he needed to know. However unlike last time, he wasn't so disgusted he wanted to throw up.

_In fact…I find it oddly pleasing…this odd slick feeling inside me…_ Daisuke froze. _No! Wait, what am I thinking? Dark…he's forced himself on you, molested you, RAPED you…it's his…his…his release inside you._

"Dark…" He whispered, voice strained. Dark was now sitting up, eyes beginning to register the smaller boy next to him. When he did, he froze, hands clenching at the sheets. His hands weren't the only one's clutching at the sweat-soaked fabric. "What…what did you do to me…??" He whispered painfully. Dark opened his mouth, then closed it and looked away. For the first time, he stayed silent, eyes averted away from the boy he mercilessly ravaged. "Answer me!!" He burst out, his voice scratchy from fear. Dark still didn't look up at Daisuke. "Answer me!!" He leaned forward and pounded both of his fists on Dark's chest in sudden frenzy. "Answer me…" He pounded weakly on Dark's chest, wanting to hurt him, bruise him, make him feel at least just a small bit of the hell he had and was going though.

"Answer…me…" He began to sob quietly and it was only then that Dark moved. He gently pulled Daisuke into an embrace, even while the red head continued to slam his fists against his chest like a child throwing a fit. "What…what did you do…to me…?"

Dark again didn't not answer, instead pulling Daisuke into his lap. Their lower regions rubbed gently against each other and Daisuke shivered, feeling himself become reluctantly excited. "S-stop it Dark…" He was thoroughly ashamed that though he was roused, Dark was far from it. He pulled Daisuke even closer to him making him eep and blush. "Dark! I-I said s-stop-!"

"Are you disgusted by me then?" There was a hint of a challenge in his voice. Daisuke looked up at him and, expecting to see some kind of mocking sneer. But instead, all he got was a no-nonsense, serious almost…sad look.

_Sad? Why would he-?_

"Why would you care?" the red head burst out shivering. "I didn't matter to you before! What-now all of a sudden you're so 'concerned'?? Don't give me that bull shit, I-!!"

"You didn't answer me, Daisuke."

Daisuke shut his mouth at this. It was true, he hadn't hoping that his harsher words would deter him.

It was saying a lot though that he still continued on in half frenzy, his panic swelling to new heights.

"Fucking whore's shit, Dark!! What kind of a question is that??"

"An honest one."

Daisuke was taken aback by the blunt seriousness in Dark's voice. There was no joking here, no mockery…

_Is that why I'm not running away, kicking him, throwing insults at him and screaming at him for taking me by force again?_

Daisuke was now the one who was looking away as Dark's own eyes leveled with his.

_But…what would I say? How…can I answer that? Yes, I hate him, and yes, I wished that he never did what he'd done before and now…but…_

_Because of that…or in spite of that…do I really…_

_Am I really disgusted with him?_

When had his feelings changed? It had to have started somewhere…wasn't there that saying, there's a fine line between love and hate?

_But has that line been crossed?_

And yet again his body, mind and soul were at internal war.

_No! I hate him…of course I do. Dark is synonymous with pain, therefore Dark is pain and I hate that…how many times have I said that to myself yet contradicted that with my very own betrayal of thoughts and body? Hadn't I…just enjoyed that brutal pain just now? Sure, it could have been more violent to the point where I would have been bleeding badly…_

_But-_

"You didn't answer mine." The red head whispered desperately. Dark's hand moved to rest on Daisuke's messy red spikes and began to softly pet them. "It's not….you…what happened…?"

"We both know what I did…" He answered finally. He didn't look too proud of the fact. "It doesn't take a real genius to figure it out…the question was pointless in a way, since you already knew your answer…"

_But did you still have to remain as you are-solemn, almost regretful??_ The ruby eyed teen thought to himself wildly. _This is…this isn't what I used to from you, Dark. Always, you said words in such a way to hurt me…_

"But what about mine…?" He continued, still petting the now trembling Daisuke. "Do you?"

_I…_

_I can't-won't- answer that!!_

"D-don't ask me such a thing!!" the smaller boy blurted out. There was a beat of silence. "You shouldn't-! This-!! You're confusing me too much now!! I don't know who you are any more!!!"

_I don't know who you are anymore!!_

Dark's fingers, which had been calmly sliding through Daisuke's slightly damp hair, froze. Trembling violently now, he shoved Dark away who didn't protest.

"You don't…" Dark mumbled fingers treading through the sheets for support. Despairing, Daisuke scooted away and over to the edge of the bed. If he stayed there any longer, letting Dark be so gentle with him…

_I'm terrified to admit this, but….soon, I'd want him to...hurt me…be rough with whatever part of me he wants…I'll….demand that he hurt me…._

That very thought alone chilled him.

_I'm becoming such a masochist…_

He leaned forward and began to hastily search for his clothing, yanking them on while all the while his back was to Dark.

"I don't know who _I_ am anymore…" Dark whispered quietly as Daisuke was finally able to pull his shirt hastily over his now slightly dry body and button it up. Daisuke paused, his back turned to Dark. _How could he say that? It's his mind…his thoughts and actions…I have no pity for him…_

Daisuke stood up shakily and limped over to his own bed, still feeling strong twinges of pain in his backside.

"Dai….suke…"

The whisper, so strained, wanting caught him off guard. Daisuke froze, his hand already touching the comfort of his own bed. That had been the first time he'd ever heard Dark so…desperate. Almost…defeated. But that hesitancy was fleeting enough that both could have imagined it.

"Don't…even attempt to speak, look, even touch me anymore, Dark Mousey…." He commanded quietly, his heart desperately trying to freeze over. "You've only complicated my life, made it hell for me, force me to do it with you twice and you ask such a question now as to if I find you disgusting?" his own tone in bitter mockery now, he continued. "The question was pointless in a way, since you already knew your answer…"

Not wanting to see Dark's reaction to that, he crawled under the safety of his own covers and feel quickly into a restless slumber. Dark flinched still gazing at Daisuke's now slumbering form from across the room. He sighed finally, feeling a slightly bitter bile rise in his throat.

"It's no more than I deserve…" He mumbled to himself, turning his own back on the red head and pulling the slightly sticky sheets over him.

_But that doesn't change how I feel…_

_And that's not near payment enough for letting Krad kiss you_…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Good morning Daisuke! Sleep well?"

Daisuke beamed and returned the wave from Krad as he ran up to him. Even if it was just for a brief moment, the red head felt slightly alive and optimistic in the slightly chilled morning air. The sun was rather weak, but even that didn't kill his perky mood.

"Ah, yeah! Do I look really wide awake?" He inquired as the two made their way to the Dinning Hall. Faint wisps of breakfast food made Daisuke's stomach growl loudly-the same time that Krad's did. They both looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Well, guess my stomach is too!" Daisuke giggled.

_Krad's always been so kind…_

The blond smiled gently and pet Daisuke's hair briefly.

"Yeah, guess it is…"

But in that brief gentle touch, when Daisuke locked eyes with Krad, they seemed to suddenly turn amethyst, the long, pony tailed blond strands growing shorter, blacker…

And only one thought was on his mind-

_**Hurt me…**_

Eyes widening drastically, he swatted Krad's hand away.

"D-d-don't touch me like that!!" He burst out. Krad eeped, twitching. There was a sudden break-out in whispering- Risa, Riku, Satoshi, Argentine and a couple of their friends were mumbling and pointing at the two. Daisuke instantly blushed, ashamed.

"S-sorry…g-g-gomen…" Daisuke looked away. Krad tilted his head, confused. "I…just…you startled me…I'm sorry I made such a big fuss over it…"

_Krad is __nothing__ like Dark…But why did I just think that just now…?_

_**Hurt me…**_

"Ah, well, let's go before my stomach really complains!" And with what felt like a forced grin, he tugged Krad along.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

It was both a blessing and curse for once again not really seeing Dark anywhere. But even as he went about the third day up in the mountains hanging out with Krad for most of the time, those two words still haunted him…

_**Hurt me…**_

"Nha…Daisuke…?"

"Hmmn?" Daisuke didn't realize he had been brooding on that or even zoning out for that matter until he felt Krad poke him in the side. The red head laughed, though it's very quality sounded hollow. Krad had seemed to pick up on that somehow and a minute frown crossed his brow.

The two friends were sitting in front of a large fireplace in the Main Hall, just across the room from the huge painting of the Dark look alike. Daisuke was chilling out on his stomach, staring into the flames with his feet lightly brushing against Krad's knees while Krad was lounging on one of the squishy chairs, trying to engross himself in a book. But he failed miserably in less than five minutes and, for his own small amusement, gently nudged Daisuke with his toe as "payback" for his feet tickling his knees.

"Are you alright? I dunno…" Krad folded his arms staring into the flames himself now. "You…just didn't seem right today…did something happen?"

Daisuke glanced over his shoulder, wiggling his sock covered feet before forcing a smile.

"No, not really…you know how Dark is sometimes…it's nothing big…" As the lie slipped free he turned back to the fireplace, knowing if he had really finished his sentence while looking directly at Krad, he would have know it was a lie.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

He dreaded the return back to the dorms. But he highly doubted his sensei would seriously let him sleep in the Main Hall and knowing how superstitious half the students were now, they would think him crazy.

_Not that I don't think I'm a little off the way myself some times…_

Daisuke glanced wearily at the clock as it struck curfew time. Krad looked up as well and groaned, closing his book.

"And it was just getting good too…" He grumbled, tucking it under his arm. Daisuke got up off the floor, chuckling. He patted Krad on the shoulder consolingly.

"Oh Krad, you can finish it later in your dorms or something-"

"Oh yeah, with that crazy woman?? You kidding me?" Krad made a noise cross between a sigh and a hmph, holding one hand to his forehead dramatically. "Oh it's a tragedy quite honestly, Daisuke! Ohh the horrors of a woman who can't shut her trap and leave my hair alone!!!" Daisuke snickered loudly as they trudged out into the snow.

"Oh and I feel so sorry for you…" Daisuke teased. Krad made a face, sticking his tongue out as he whacked Daisuke lightly on the top of his head.

"You had better…she's _crazy_ I tell you crazy…!" He rolled his eyes and finally began to calm down from his dramatization. "Well, anyways…" Krad paused in mid stride and noting this, the red head paused too. He smiled briefly, reaching out to touch Daisuke's cheek. Bewildered, the smaller boy stood stalk still as Krad bent down about to administer a brief kiss before Daisuke, panicking, shoved him away roughly.

"Krad, please!" Daisuke's face was flushed from nervousness. He was reverently thankful that it was dark out or Krad might have taken the heat in his face as something entirely different. "Just…I still…"

"Gomenasai." Krad mumbled, looking down at the ground and the red head imagined him having a rather abashed expression. "I shouldn't be like that, not like Dark…"

Daisuke froze at the illusion to Dark and shuddered violently. Krad looked up, sighing. He had not caught Daisuke's reaction. "Ano…" the blond mumbled, stammering. "May I…at least hug you?"

Daisuke felt a true smile-the first one that day- bloom on his face and even in the dark, Krad could sense it.

"Hai…"

The embrace was brief, sweet gentle-yet to Daisuke it was lacking something. For him it was only one between friends and it didn't set off a chain of chaotic explosions within him that set a display that could envy one of fireworks in real life.

"I….had better get going now…" Daisuke mumbled finally, reluctantly releasing Krad. But it was a reluctance born from having to enter the same room as Dark and staying in it than anything else.

"Yeah…I'll see you tomorrow…"

And Daisuke turned, walking slowly to his private hell.

As he trudged through the ice, the two word phrase that had prickled his conscious all day long intensified to an almost ear-splitting unbearable pitch as he laid a hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly…

Silence.

Daisuke peered into the unnatural blanket of an unlit room, squinting. Cautiously, he closed the door behind him and locked it.

Nothing.

_He's not here yet…?  
_

Daisuke bent down, untying his shoes and reached for the thermostat. It really gets too cold in here sometimes…he twisted the dial slowly sighing as the heater kicked in instantaneously. But not that I've really noticed that until now…His fingers groped for the light switched and he flicked it up.

Click.

"Eh?" the boy muttered in confusion. It was still almost black. No light. Frowning and biting his lip, he flicked it again. Down. Up. Click, click….

Still nothing. His sigh became more pronounced, exasperated.

"You've got to be kidding me…" _The power died… but wait, if the power died then how come the heater's working? _Suddenly he slapped himself in the forehead, realization hitting him_. Oh no duh, Daisuke! The bulb must've burned out…"_But then where would you find a spare?" He asked the darkness and as expected he got no reply back. "Oh forget it, not like I need lights in here…" He advanced into the pitch blackness, almost instinctively knowing where his bed was. He was just finished changing when The door opened sweeping a biting draft at his feet and face before receding as the door slid shut.

The room suddenly flooded with light and Daisuke whirled. _How…?? Weren't the light dead a minute ago?_

"Dark?"

He had an unreadable expression on his face which was something that shocked him almost more than waking up next to that same teen naked. And now, the silence in his mind was erupting once again into those two words.

_**Hurt me…**_

"Nani?" The black haired male replied unemotionally, tossing his coat on his bed. With both hands he began peeling his shirt off, his back to the red head.

_**Hurt me…**_

Hands clenched at white bed sheets and drew them up. The rustling made Dark pause and he turned slightly letting the shirt drop to the floor. Daisuke's mouth opened and closed a few times, as if wanting to say something, then closed it tightly.

"Dark…I…"

"What?"

Dark was facing him now, in the middle of pulling the shirt sleeves of a different shirt over his arms.

_I…_

_I need…no I want you to…_

_**Hurt me.**_

"Hurt me."

The shirt dropped to the floor. Dark's eyes were slightly wide, fixed on Daisuke's now slightly flushed face. Ruby eyes weren't daring to look at the person he just addressed however.

"_**What**_…?"

Rising up from the bed now, he took a few shaky steps forward until the distance between them was almost non existent.

"Hurt me…" Daisuke repeated ruby eyes defiant.

_I need to feel pain…_

_Slap._

Daisuke reeled backwards-the shock yet odd happiness of being struck across the face was sudden yet short lived. He gingerly touched his cheek, smiling.

"Stop talking such nonsense! What are you on?" Dark hissed, eyes betraying an array of conflicting emotions. "What's wrong with you!?"

"…nothing. Thank you…" The strange vacant bliss in Daisuke's face made Dark stand stalk still. _But it's not enough…_

_I need more…_

"It's not enough, Dark…"Daisuke started forward and grabbing Dark, he pulled him downwards into a passionless, burning kiss.

_Make me feel pain…_

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Dark growled, quickly taking control.

_I'm…loosing my mind…_

Buttons rolled crazily on the floor as Dark's hands ripped the smaller boy's shirt free of his body. It was an unforgiving, almost violent dance of possessiveness. There was nothing but driving testosterone instinct that fueled this-nothing more, nothing less. Daisuke cried out softly as Dark wasted no time in taking one small hard nub into his mouth and nibbling it, pinching and rolling the other between two firm fingers. Gasping, the red head managed to say-

"My…my bed this time…"

And Dark understood.

There were no questions to ask, nothing that either one would do to halt the destructive spiral downwards. This wasn't how things were supposed to be…frenzied, rough…But even Dark couldn't deny his growing excitement in making Daisuke solely dependent on what only he could give him. As long as the red head wanted this, continued to want this, he would unhesitatingly oblige. This was no longer forced-it was wanted violence on the smaller teen's body.

_**Hurt me…**_

Daisuke made a small noise as he was tossed ruthlessly onto his own bed, completely stripped of his shirt now and already becoming deprived of his pants.

Daisuke's hands had a mind of their own-they roamed Dark's body unashamedly. Even so, while Daisuke was already making small noises, Dark was silent.

_I need to hear your voice…_

Daisuke groped Dark suddenly between his legs. Eyes widening slightly, he bucked reflexively, but he was still silent. Dark's own hand had already wound its way around the red head's bare manhood. Daisuke moaned loudly as he was yanked roughly.

_This…this is what I needed…_

"Dark…" he whispered into the half silence, fists clenching the sheets. Mouth quickly descending on that too, his climax came quick, explosive.

The image of glistening release trickling slowly from the corner of Dark's mouth drove Daisuke off the deep end.

Loud panting and groaning accompanied the forced entry of two slender fingers. And just when Daisuke was about to go insane from the build-up, Dark gripped his waist tightly enough to leave vivid red finger tip marks and sheathed himself completely into him.

"Haaaaargh!!! Daaaark!!"

He had struck that sweet spot deeply buried in Daisuke in that first thrust. Daisuke's hands flew up to balance themselves on Dark's shoulder and he dug his fingers into the flesh.

"Deeper…_deeper_…" red bruised lips whispered as Dark pounded into his entrance. "Dark…" Amethyst eyes met ruby ones "…Call out my name…"

Dark buried his face into the juncture of his neck and shuddering, whispered against his skin. "Dai….Daisuke…"

They did it three more times after that, each time Daisuke crying out even louder with each overwhelming completion.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Finally they both collapsed from sheer exhaustion, unable to carry on much longer with such violence. Dark, still buried deep in Daisuke brushed wet fiery bangs from the smaller one's sweaty face. Daisuke's own arms were wrapped loosely around Dark's neck and he was breathing harshly, pupils dilated so much they swallowed up the fiery color that had urged Dark to continue his abuse.

"Dark…" He was sure what to think anymore as he clung to the older teen. The red head was slightly horrified to find his voice still consumed by that animalistic lust that had drove him to do this yet again…yet willingly this time. He didn't reply. "What…what kind of relationship is this..? What….do we have…between us?"

"I don't know." The older male answered truthfully. "I really don't know…"

Daisuke began to cry.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-shakes head- things are just getting worse…will they ever have a "normal" relationship?? (is that even possible with what just happened?)

….

-sighs- I did warn you that it was messed up/disturbing…as always, don't forget to review and give me feedback!


	20. A Second Morning Bathroom Encounter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing of DNAngel- DNAngel and all it's characters/plot belong to Yukiru Sugisaki . (who I wish I was-the series is absolutely awesome!)

**Warnings:** Yaoi (no really…-shifty eyes-, some angstness…(okay correction, there's a lot…)

Everything I Hate Revolves Around You

_**Lament 20**_: A Second Early Morning Bathroom Encounter

_There's nothing left to say…_

Daisuke curled up next to Dark's sleeping body and smiled sadly, his tears still fresh. All the pent up need for pleasurable pain was gone and it its place stood the desire for gentler things. Personally, Daisuke was relieved. Well, relieved of feeling sane again.

_I wasn't me…when that happened…_

That had really been the first time true lust had burned so badly within him, he acted upon it. But even then he still couldn't understand why it was only Dark that set off that darker emotion in him. Dark had said nothing while Daisuke sobbed nonstop for nearly an hour afterwards. Instead he gently petted the red head's hair and face, rubbing the tears away as they streamed down. It was something simple, that had been done before yet this time, it wasn't destructive nor rejected. There was a mutual understanding in his eyes, and something else that lurked there that Daisuke had never seen in Dark before.

And now that Daisuke was relieved temporarily of amethyst eyes that had changed his life forever he could only gaze down at Dark, heart clenching painfully.

_What…what is this feeling…so painful, but it's not the same pain like before…?_ Black eyelashes fluttered faintly before settling again. _I…_

Daisuke smiled briefly as Dark opened his eyes.

_I…think…_

…

…_I don't hate you anymore Dark…_

The older teen said nothing, seeing the red head's smile and seeing a small hope yet…

"Hey…"

Dark raised a lucrative eyebrow, telling the red head exactly what he thought of him saying 'hey.'

"'hey?' What kind of a wake up greeting is that? 'hey?' Don't you have something more creative?" The red head took one look at the struggle between amusement and annoyed incredulity and burst out laughing. "What's so funny??"

"You! I just-!" Daisuke caught himself, his expression changing quicker than a stop light on a high. "I…"

_I don't know who I am anymore…_

_Wasn't that what you said to me Dark?_

_That couldn't have been truer…_

_Because I can say the exact same thing._

"We're both just not thinking straight right now…" Daisuke mumbled. Just as easily as he had felt comfortable being next to Dark, the feeling was whisked away-now he found it to be soothing he didn't want.

"Have we ever?" Dark whispered, scooting closer to Daisuke.

"What kind of a question is that?"

Dark grinned slightly and poked the red head's nose.

"Oh please, Dai-chan, let's not start arguing, not now…" the older teen teased gently wrapping his arms around the now slightly bewildered red head. "It's amusing, but I'm not really up for that right now…"

"W-what's _wrong_ with you???"

Dark cried out in pain-Daisuke had slapped him soundly across his face. A bright red welt sprang up and the black haired male drew back startled. He touched it vaguely with an air of dull surprise, not quite sure it even happened. Struggling to sit up Daisuke scooted backwards.

_What am I doing…?_

"Daisuke, what…?"

"I..." He squeezed his eyes shut, shivering. "I…don't _do_ that!!!"

"Do what?"

Dark seemed truly lost now. Ruby eyes dared to open and he wished he hadn't looked.

_When did Dark ever get so…_

_Pathetic…?_

"You…you're being too_ nice_!! Too…_not you_!! Just….!" _Just let me have time to sort out my own feelings…_Daisuke sighed and turning his bare back to Dark he pulled the sheets over his trembling body. "Just…leave me alone right now…" _I can't think straight when you're around…_

A warm hand lay gently on his shoulder and squeezed.

"Let me sleep next to you for what's left of tonight…" Hot, rolling breath washed over one ear making Daisuke instinctively gasp quietly and snuggle deeper into the sheets. Warm arms wrapped around his now sheet-wrapped body. Daisuke growled slightly but didn't move. Despite his reluctant protest within his brain, his body was saying blissfully, warm, warm…yay…stupid body. "I promise I won't do anything to you…"

"Dark…" Daisuke groaned in exasperation. This guy just does not quit…"Fine, fine, just don't snore of kick me out in your sleep…"

A deep chuckle rolled over his ear.

"Oh, no…you know I don't do that…"

"Just shut up Dark, I can't sleep with you talking every five seconds…."

But in the end, it was Daisuke who didn't sleep and who's soft gentle deep breathing he had to listen to as Dark slept. Who could anyways, with the turmoil that raged as strongly as the smaller boys' in their own minds?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Morning Daisuke…mind if I sit here?'

Milk nearly spurted out of both said red head's mouth and nose as he gagged slightly. Krad, worried, smacked his friend's back lightly as he coughed weakly. It wasn't the words that shocked him as much as the person who said them. Krad looked up, behind the smaller boy's, up then nearly choked himself. He had exactly the same look of shock on his face as Daisuke had.

"Dark??"

The older teen wrinkled his nose but other than this small gesture he didn't acknowledge Krad's presence.

"Do you mind?"

Daisuke trembled-from suppressed rage.

_What the hell is he doing? Is he on something??_

"What…are you doing here…?" He hissed quietly, not turning around to look at Dark. "Don't you usually eat with you're weird posse during breakfast?"

"I want to eat here today." He said simply. Then his toned turned dangerous. "Is there a problem with that…?"

_What the hell….?_

Nevertheless, Daisuke found Dark sitting next to him, much to his annoyance and Krad's as well. The situation wasn't helped much with Dark distracting him from eating with a secret roaming grope every once in a while. Each time Daisuke would twitch involuntarily and slow heat would rise to his face. He had the unpleasant affair of having to dismiss the redness in his face as nothing upon Krad's curious inquiry.

_D-damn you Dark…!_ He screamed to himself as Dark coped a bolder feel all the while still eating calmly with his other free hand. You hentai…! Touching my butt and…urgh…I swear you make it hard for me to stand up and I will kill you later…How can you do this to me??

Daisuke squeezed his eyes shut, earning a rather curious look from Krad he didn't catch. He tried in vain to continue eating but the hand that held the fork trembled slightly.

"Something wrong Daisuke?" Dark asked pleasantly, though his face wore the old sneer he had had before. Daisuke jumped as he felt a hand slip into his pants.

"Ah!!" Daisuke's eyes widened and the fork clattered to the table from his loosened grip. He clamped a hand to his mouth trying to stifle a strangled sound that he knew would have sounded more like a moan that an indignant cry. _DAMMIT!!_ Hand flying to the front of his pants he gripped Dark's roaming hand and pulled it out. Krad was watching this all with a slightly lost look on his face. He had no idea what was going on under the table-everything was confined from the waist up. What it looked like to him was a rather odd squabble over a few tossed looks…

Dark smirked as he let his hand be pulled away.

_You PERVERT!!!_ Daisuke's eyes screamed. _Someone could have seen that!! Have you no shame?!_

Dark didn't answer verbally but his words were clear-

_Nope. I enjoyed that._

Pissed, Daisuke stood up suddenly, grabbing his lunch tray and stalked off. Krad's eyes widened slightly, not sure if he really did see what he thought he saw and with a strange noise managing to escape his mouth, he covered his mouth. Dark glanced over at Krad's slightly pink face, snickered and got up as well.

_Did I see…?_

_Did Daisuke…just walk of with…?_

_No, I must be imagining things! But…all the same…_

_That early in the morning? What got him that excited…??_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"DAMMIT!!!"

Daisuke's fist slammed heavily into the bathroom stall. He looked down at the front of his straining pants and tried to will it away.

_Damn you…go down…go down…be a good little…erm…whatever and go down quietly_…But coaxing it wasn't working so he stared yelling-

"Damn you, what's you're problem getting all hard over that?? It's too early in the freaking morning for this!! I can't walk properly with you like that, idiot!! I bet Krad saw that and must have gotten shocked! Damn you damn you damn you!!! I won't-I won't…!!" All anger draining, he sank against the wall and slid part of the way in despair. Yelling at his friend between his legs would do him no good and what if someone happened to walk in? Oh the horror…

_This is all your fault, Dark…_ Daisuke ran his hand through his hair. His pants twinged unpleasantly and wincing, he straightened up, his back still against the bathroom stall wall.

_I...can't…I won't do that…  
_

His fists clenched at his sides. But it was being to hurt…

_I can't walk around like this…not only will it be completely embarrassing, it's gonna hurt..and if Dark gets any funny ideas to cop another feel I'm doomed…_

Daisuke dropped his hand to his face and buried it in it. Trembling now, he let his other hand travel slowly, reluctantly downwards. Covering his eyes, he unzipped his pants and moved his hand lower into his boxers until his fingers brushed against the source of frustration. He bit his lip, a faint sheen of sweat forming on his forehead.

_I can't believe I'm doing this…_

Daisuke's chin fell to his chest as he braced himself against the wall, wrapping his hand gingerly around himself and jerking upwards. At that first movement he gasped out loud, a wave of pleasure bowled him over.

"Nnn..!"

_Why..?_

He threw his head bang, banging it against the wall.

_This is…all your fault, Dark_…

Once he started he couldn't stop. Fist clenching, he continued, building up into a mind blowing pace. And as the heat rose, so did dirty images that only made Daisuke moan louder.

_I…._

_Gods, this feels so good…_

"….nnnm.."

Short quick gasped escaped his lips as he was fast approaching release. And as he was on the brink, one word echoed through his heated hazed mind.

_**Dark…**_

The stall door burst open and with a startled cry, Daisuke released his engorged, throbbing leaking arousal and gripped the waistband of his half –mast pants trying to jerk them upwards in a vain attempt to hide his secret crime. A low chuckle startled him so much he released the hold he had on his pants and in the next second he was swept up into a hard, hot kiss. Lips that he could never forget devoured his and with a started gasp, he pushed the kisser away, mouth trailing with a thin trail of saliva.

"D-d-d-ark…???"

Dark smiled-a very evil smile. He slammed the door behind him with his foot and locked it from behind with one hand, still facing Daisuke.

"Hmmmn, feeling a bit frustrated this morning?" He remarked casually eyes hungrily trailing downwards where the smaller boy's pole stood up proudly under his roaming gaze. Daisuke blushed furiously and moved to cover it up.

"D-dark!!! D-d-d-don't look-!! I-!" Daisuke grounded his teeth and changed his words mid sentence. "You-this was all your fault!! I-"

"Oh? Really now…?" Dark's hand roamed slowly downwards across Daisuke's chest, stomach, waist…Daisuke gasped as his hand found his throbbing heat and wrapped his long fingers around it.

"Dark!!" He squirmed in his grip, fighting the new rage of want that erupted from that simple touch. "Stop…!! H-hentai!! Let it go…!! I…!"

"OH, but I can't don't you see…?" He stroked it once, twice gently making Daisuke instantly melt into a moaning puddle. "It's all my fault so why should I not…apologize…?" Daisuke clung desperately to Dark's shoulders already feeling the insane urge to come. The pace quickened and Daisuke leaned his body forward, panting.

"Naughty, naughty Daisuke..…" Dark whispered through the small moans coming from Daisuke's mouth as he began to shudder. "Touching yourself so early…what were you thinking?"

"Ahn…S-stop…Dark I'm…I'm gonna…g-g-gonna…" Daisuke bit his lip then cried out-he spurted out four hard loaded shots into Dark's had with a sigh, he slumped against him, sweating and breathing harshly.

"Naughty…" Dark whispered, warming his free arm loosely around Daisuke's shoulder, his hand still threaded around Daisuke's now limp erection. Dark released it, bringing his fingers to his mouth and licked them off slowly, erotically, right in front of Daisuke's now wide eyes.

_Dark…_

"S-stop that…" Daisuke forced himself to look away and pushed his slightly limp body away from Dark. "That's disgusting…h-how can you even…?"

"It's not disgusting." He said neutrally, sucking his index finger reverently. Daisuke shook his head firmly, feeling like he wanted to throw up. Dark smiled slowly and Daisuke wasn't liking that sneaky look in his eyes…

With a gasp, Daisuke was jerked forward again by his waist. Face tilted up roughly he gagged as Dark shoved one coated finger into his mouth. Clenching his eyes shut in distain, he shivered as he tasted his own heated release.

_It's…_

_It tastes weird…_

With a mind of its own, his tongue swirled gently around the finger in his mouth, licking off all the fluid and swallowing it slowly. Daisuke shuddered as it slid down his throat, his mind wondering hazily why he was enjoying this even though he found the very thought of swallowing something like that disgusting.

Dark smiled, withdrawing his finger from Daisuke searching tongue and mouth.

"Well…?"

"It…" Daisuke whispered, clinging to Dark. "It…tasted weird…" _But it wasn't….bad…_

"It takes getting used to…" Dark's smile widened. "We have time, Dai…perhaps we need you to get a more acquired taste for it…"

"Eh…??" _He's not going to touch me again is he..?? I just came a few minutes ago-!!_

Wait, better still-why am I still subjecting myself to this?? I…I might not hate Dark anymore, but I still dislike him!!!

But he was startled as he was shoved to the ground while Dark stood tall, eyes glittering as he unzipped his pants. Daisuke's eyes widened as Dark's length was revealed to him in all it's glory.

_It's…oh my god…_

It was huge.

_So long, thick…that's so scary!!_ He sobbed inwardly. _How did that thing even fit??? I'm surprised I didn't die from that thing!!!_

"I see you're quite enthralled by it." Dark's voice cut through his startled-and he realized slightly horrified, appraising- thoughts. He shivered, eyes widening even more as Dark approached him, his shaft hanging gracefully, until it was right in front of his face. He gulped as it poked his nose, twitching.

Dark chuckled.

"It won't bite-wondering how it even got up inside you, weren't you?" Daisuke looked up at Dark startled. The black haired teen shook his head, amused and hooked two fingers gently under his chin until Daisuke's mouth was level with the tip.

"Open your mouth, Daisuke." He commanded softly, gripping the smaller boy's chin between his fingers. Daisuke's body obeyed, lips parting and his eyes snapped wide open as the throbbing tip was slipped into his mouth. Startled, he almost bit down-then remembered this was Dark and doing that would have meant something very unpleasant would be in store for him. Instead he closed his mouth gingerly over it and an entirely different yet similar taste flooded his mouth. Dark hissed softly as Daisuke's tongue lapped experimentally along the slanted edge.

_Why am I doing this…? I've…never…He'll kill me if I don't…if I'm not good_…Daisuke was too in the heat of the moment to wonder at these rather confusing and startling thoughts and was now focusing on extracting more, more of that salty, slipperiness that he was starting to enjoy…

"Hm…D…Daisuke…" Dark mumbled quietly, his hand moving behind Daisuke's head and pulling him closer. This movement caused Daisuke to take in more of Dark. He gagged slightly at the added thick flesh in his mouth but his protest died in his throat as he began to suck gently.

_Why…am I….?_

"Haaargh…" Dark moaned, fingers digging into Daisuke's scalp. Daisuke froze-that had been the first time Dark had ever really moaned by anything Daisuke did to him. Then again, this was the first time Daisuke really did anything to him willingly. (Not counting…yesterday…) He sucked again, and Dark let loose another low moan, eyes fluttering.

Seeing that sucking produced that noise and look of growing pleasure on his face, Daisuke sucked harder, his mouth starting to taste the stronger flow of pre release. Instinctively, Daisuke began to take more and more of Dark into his mouth until he couldn't take anymore and began to graze his teeth along it. Dark gripped at Daisuke's hair a loud groan flourishing now.

"Ahhhh!! D-Daisuke…" Daisuke was again surprised-Dark hardly ever stammered. He's…loosing it…I…I'm the one making him loose it…Daisuke thought numbly as he began to jerk at the part he couldn't take fully into his mouth in time with his sucking and swirling of his tongue. Dark shuddered violently-with a slightly keening cry, he came in Daisuke's mouth. Daisuke tried not to gag as an unexpectedly heavy load spilled into his mouth and throat. He pulled away from Dark's arousal wetly, releasing it from his mouth with a wet slurping pop.

He swallowed what was deposited in his mouth with difficulty and he stood up shakily as Dark was gasping softly, slumped against the wall. Daisuke watched him as his eyes fluttered shallowly, a growing sense of horrified loathing disgust crawling into his skin.

_What…_

_Did I…?_

Daisuke covered his mouth.

_I…_

_I just…._

_I just sucked Dark's…_

_I made him…_

He closed his eyes trembling violently.

I pleasured Dark…

For no reason.

I…

I'm…

so…disgusting…

Dark opened his eyes slowly, his breathing already slowed He smiled vaguely at Daisuke, pulling his pants up and buttoning and zipping them. Daisuke flinched at the sound backing away from Dark slowly.

I'm so disgusting…

Dark noticed and he frowned slightly.

"…Dai…Daisuke…?"

I'm disgusting…

He started forward and tried to touch Daisuke but with a desperate, undefined screech, he swatted Dark's hand away.

"Don't…Don't touch me!!!"

Dark blinked as ashamedly, he began to pull up his own pants and hastily buttoned and zipped them up. He made a bee line for the stall door and began to fumble with the sliding lock.

"Daisuke?"

D-don't TALK to me any more!!" He cried out in despair, finally managing to open it. He whirled back to stare at Dark with terror-struck eyes. "Don't touch me, don't look at me, nothing!!! It's-it's too much, too much!!!" He felt tears beginning to fall from his eyes and he cursed himself for his weakness. "I-I mean it this time!! I….I can't…if I don't stop this now-!"

_I…I'll never be able to let you go_.

Daisuke shook his head.

"You…I can't…this…" _This has to stop before I go mad…before I start wanting it…_

_forever…_

"Daisuke…I can't do that…" Dark whispered dangerously, not looking at the red head. The red head blanched.

"…What…?" He whispered back, pain squeezing his heart. "What…did you say…?"

"I won't." Dark's amethyst eyes locked on his. "I will never be ordered around Daisuke…And I'm not going to stop…I know…I know you don't want me to…"Dark stepped forward and Daisuke backed away, out of the stall. "It's so easy to see in your eyes…you want me…"

_No…_

_No…_

_You can't see that…_

_Not….anything but that…_

_I…_

_I don't want anything!!_

"No!! You-You're wrong!! I'll never want you, want this!! It's repulsive, disgusting, wrong!! I don't even like you at all and yet you do all this, act so perverse one minute then as if you care about me the next!! I can't be caught up like this not knowing what's really you and what's just another one of your various fake identities!! "The words slapped harshly in the echoing silence of the bathroom. "Nothing's changed about how I feel-I still don't like you the least bit and you're only making things worse by doing…._that_…to me!!" He shivered form the memory. "I just-I can't!! Just….leave me alone from now on! I never want to see your face ever again, you perverted, sex-hyped bastard!!"

He whirled and ran off, leaving Dark to stand there with a pained, yet very slightly amused look on his face.

_Daisuke…_

_So I'm sex-hyped…? No, not really…_

_Only…only for you…_

_**Only for you.**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

O.o Daisuke…-shakes head- things are just not going well for him. A second molestation in the bathrooms? –sighes- someone better knock some sense into Daisuke and some normality into Dark because he's just crazy…

Oh well….just read and reviews…-hugs dragon plushie and sits down with puppy dog eyes-


	21. Secret Staircases and Half Confessions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing of DNAngel- DNAngel and all it's characters/plot belong to Yukiru Sugisaki . (who I wish I was-the series is absolutely awesome!)

**Warnings:** Yaoi (no really…-shifty eyes-), some angstness…(okay correction, there's a lot…)

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Everything I Hate Revolves Around You

_**Lament 21**_: Secret Staircases and Half Confessions

_I can't believe him!!_

Daisuke flopped back on his bed, glaring angrily up at the ceiling as if it had suddenly offended him.

After the bathroom episode the entire class went on a trek to a secluded building where the sensei gave a rather long boring narration of its historical importance.

_The only thing important to me…_Daisuke had grudgingly thought as the whole class entered it. _Is getting out of this weird place…_

For the building wasn't so modern in and of itself and it had the faint odor of something that might have died recently. It even made the regular expected "haunted house" noises-weird whistling, random creaking, slamming of doors and shutters caused by the wind…Even the gloominess was affecting some of the more bubbly classmates and they stayed almost silent. Daisuke found it all in all to be not only a pointless excursion but a creepy one.

He wasn't the only one that seemed to think along those lines. Everyone seemed to be in a rather damp mood-even Dark. He couldn't help but glance warily at the older teen-it was oddly entertaining to see his nose wrinkle ever so slightly as dust floated up with every step he took, the way his eyes shifted slightly into the darker corners of the room and narrowed, as if trying to gaze into them…

_W-whaaaa??? What the hell…??_ Daisuke blushed looking away. _What the hell is wrong with me? What…was I thinking just now…? Why…?_

Meanwhile, near the back of the group, the twins were squabbling quietly amongst themselves.

"Ewww..cobwebs…"Risa moaned quietly in disgust, shaking them from her fingers. Riku stuck out her tongue and rolled her eyes.

"You're such a girly girl, Risa..." She turned away. "Getting so worked up over some cobwebs…"

Risa threw a glare at hr twin then froze, a whole new expression on her face.

"R-r-r-rik-ku…" She stammered eyes budging. Said brunette turned slightly rolling her eyes at the now buldging expression on her twins face.

"What now?? What's wrong with you…? I swear getting so worked up over-"

"There's a SPIDER ON YOU!!!" Risa screeched loudly, instantly drawing the attention of the rest of the group. Riku slowly glanced over at her sister and where he finger was jabbing…

"ARGH!!!!!!!!"

Riku did not like spiders. Or any manner of bugs or "creepy crawlers" for that matter.

Daisuke sweatdropped considerable.

_Oh geez…._

Her arms were instantly flailing as was the rest of her body. It would have been drop dead hilarious, had it not have happened in such a creepy place.

"**EWWWW!!!** EW, EW, EW, EW!!!!! **GET IT** OFF!! **GET IT** OFF MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! **YARGH!!!!"**

Argentine found this madly hilarious and began to crack up. The rest of the class wasn't sure weather to join in laughing or try and help.

One older teen finally made that decision.

Gently restraining the struggling and screeching girl, Dark sighed and gently plucked the critter out of her hair where it had just been making its home. He tossed it aside and it went flying, nearly hitting Risa.

"ARGH!! Is it still there? Is it still on me??? Ewwwwwwwwww!!! It better be off me, I swear-!! ARGH!!!"

"It's off, it's off…" Dark coaxed, slightly twitching from the screechy quality of the girl's voice. "Relax…" He let go of her and she sighed, her entire body drained from her frenzied fear.

"Oh Riku you're sooooo lucky..." Risa cooed, throwing Dark a happy look and a rather jealous one at Riku. "Awww…Darky, if I had a spider on me would you pull it off me too…?"

Dark glanced at Risa, highly unamused while Daisuke was suddenly seething.

_How dare she…!! Sucking up to him-!!_

"If you made as much commotion as your sister…" The older teen grumbled. "I think I'll pass…" As Risa wilted and started clinging to Dark's leg the rest of the class lost some interest and began to follow their teacher again. Daisuke threw one last withering glare at Risa and Dark and whirled, stomping away. Riku blinked after Daisuke, confused.

_What…was that just now…? Was he jealous…?_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Stupid, stupid, stupid…_Daisuke grumbled to himself as he stalked away, fists clenched painfully until his own nails nearly broke the skin.

_How could he let her cling to him like that? Bastard!! Sneaking, conniving bastard…!!_ He sighed, irritated, and held a hand to his forehead, suddenly realizing his line of thought. _Wait…!! Why?? What the hell…?? I know I've been saying that nearly all the time now, but honestly why was I getting so worked up over that!? It's not like-!!_ He hmphed, folding his arms stubbornly. _He can do what he likes!! I don't care!! That's just how he is! Stupid player, prince charming, oh gag me…oh look, I saved you from a scary spider oooohhhhh!! I'm so great, bow down to me and cling to my legs!! Gag me!!_

He didn't realize that he had stalked off and taking a right turn instead of a left one that the rest of the class took.

_I hate his attitude!! So kind, so charming!! Pfft!!! More like demonic, perverse and-argh!!_

He had just realized that the chatter of his fellow classmates was no longer present and he was standing in a deserted hallway. The walls were peeling, old pictureless frames hanging from bent nails. Tattered tapestry framed a dirty window a little ways off to his right. Blinking, he whirled and slapped himself.

"Oh crap…" He mumbled. "What happened…? Where did everyone else go…?"

Daisuke glanced around a bit and walked forward hesitantly, trying to hear any trace of something familiar.

Nothing…

Cold realization hit him.

He was alone.

No one knew where he was. He must have taken a wrong turn….

And his teachers' warning form earlier wasn't helping his now panicky state of mind.

"_This place might not seem it, but it has countless hallways and turn-offs. If you don't want to get lost for a good five hours stay close to me."_

_I don't even think they'll go down this way…._Daisuke's mind was in a slight frenzy now. _It's so deserted, so gross…_

_Great I really did it now…..._

He wanted to lean against the wall in despair but noting the rotting quality he voted against it. After all, he didn't think that greenish fungus looking too inviting anyways…

With a sigh, he walked forward, hoping illogically that maybe by some weird chance the way would loop back eventually…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It was Krad who noticed first.

"Eh…?" He looked around and paused, frowning over the heads of the other students. Argentine and Dark, who had been walking right behind him ran smack into him and protested loudly.

"The hell, Krad…?" Dark mumbled, rubbing his head. "Could mind keeping your daydreaming for later? I don't need a ditzy road block in my way…"

"Shut up Dark." Krad retorted calmly, the frown darkening considerably. "Where is he…?"

"Who?" Dark sneered. "You're little lover boy?" Krad whirled, face red from embarrassment, but it looked like it could have passed for rage if no one wanted to take it the other way. "No, you idiot! Dammit, it's Daisuke! I can't see him!"

Now his voice, which had been gaining volume, was starting to catch other people's attention. Argentine rolled his eyes but Dark's face twitched briefly into an expression that startled Krad.

"What did you say?" Dark's voice was carefully neutral, but his eyes spoke a different story.

_What in the world…?_ Krad thought faintly.

"Daisuke's….gone…"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Awwwwww, crap!!!"

The red head slammed his fist into the musty wall next to him and winced as fluffy dust clouded up into his face. He coughed weakly and began to sneeze uncontrollably. Staggering forward, he nearly slammed into the wall in front of him.

"Dead end…" He mumbled as his hand trailed off the wall in front of him. He closed his eyes in frustration and was slightly surprised when he opened them again feeling two wet trails course down from them. _I…I'm crying…?_ He numbly traced two fingers up to his cheeks and angrily brushed them away.

"Damn it!!" He burst out collapsing against the musty wall. He didn't care anymore-to hell if he actually inhaled something hazardous to his lungs. _If only…_

_If only things weren't so messed up…_

The wall in front of him sank in a bit under his weight and he continued to sob quietly. He didn't even know what had brought on such an urge but nevertheless…

_I'm acting like such a girl…_

Something groaned beneath his hand, grinding and clicking. Startled Daisuke gave up his sobbing and backed away from the wall as it completely collapsed on itself.

"Whaaaa??" Daisuke yelped as something began to unfurl from deep within the chasm created from the collapse of the wall. Creaks and slams made Daisuke back up even more-that proved to be a smart move when, just where he was standing the very foot of what was unfolding slammed on the spot he was standing on. The force was enough to knock Daisuke on his butt and he eeped, gazing upwards. He didn't mind the extra dirt and dust that flew into his eyes because it hadn't rubbed away what he thought was surly an illusion.

"And I thought stuff like this was only in the movies or in the books…." He mumbled in wonder.

A sturdy set of slightly dusty stairs wound upwards in a tight spiral. He couldn't see much beyond them from where he stood but he knew it couldn't lead very far.

"Secret staircases….fun…" He mumbled and, taking a hold of the smooth banister, he began to ascend…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Why you idiot!!_

Dark broke away from the group, oblivious to the shouts from Krad, Argentine, and their teacher to stop.

_Did you have to go and make a mess of things, Daisuke…?? Damn it…_Dark hastily rounded a random hallway. As he ran he sighed, feet pounding _You…you must have done it on purpose…breaking away so someone could play hero to rescue you…_

_What the hell were you thinking…??_

"That idiot!!!" Krad burst out and took off after Dark. The teacher yelled angrily after Krad as well, ordering him to come back.

"Oh my _god_, are you kidding me…stupid ditzy blond-headed brother…"And Argentine was gone as well. The teacher gave up with a frustrated growl and turned to the rest of the wide eyed class. They all shrank under his rare but withering glare. It was one thing to see their teacher look amusingly annoyed or mockingly annoyed but it was another to truly see him angry. It never happened if ever…

"Anyone want to be an idiot and run off too?" He snarled, challengingly.

No one dared to move.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"This is new…"

Daisuke had realized quickly that using the banister as support was not the smartest idea for two reasons

1) it was covered in something unidentifiable that was slimy to the touch and

2) bugs and spiders had the bad habit of running up and down it, across his hand as well…

After he got smart and actually decided to refuse using support another thing occurred to him. The stair case spiraled upwards something else that Daisuke found odd. He hadn't seen a second story to this place from the outside…

_But then again I wasn't really paying attention…_Daisuke admitted to himself as he continued trudging up the creaking steps, trying not to kick up any more dust. That would be bad…he had enough dust inhalation to last him a lifetime and he was of the opinion that any more would shorten his life by a year or so. There could have been a second story to this place…and with what I was thinking, well…

A slow blush rose to his face as he covered his mouth. Memories were his curse at the moment and had been when the group had trudged up to the weird building. All his mind would do was replay the bathroom incident over and over until he was rather sick of it and could have thrown up right then and there…

_What ever happened to the normality of before…?_ He mused mournfully causally threading his fingers briefly across the dusty surface of the banister. _Before things were terrible, but manageable, predictable. Things have never been as unpredictable as they have become now…_

_I would give almost anything to have what I had before…no matter how much I hated it…_Daisuke stopped just before landing on the last step.

_It was crazy, wrong, demeaning…but I, in my own sad way, got used to it…_He vaguely yearned for the far-off yet not so far-off time when Dark was mocking him cruelly ten different ways, where Krad would smile and offer him green tea, when the class followed Dark's lead in tormenting him…

And now…

The whole class was starting to actually respect him, Krad confessed to feeling something more than friendship, Riku had become his first friend that was a girl only to be chased away by a suddenly zealous Dark that had managed to corner him twice on a bed and screw the living daylights out of him…

And it was something he had just barely realized out of the blue that he was enjoying.

Daisuke clutched at his chest painfully, his heart thundering madly in his ears and breastbone.

_No…why…_he finally managed to rise up on the second level and stumbled forward, ears throbbing slightly. _I can't possibly…but my body's telling me something different…_

He was starting to enjoy the slightly rough treatment Dark delivered to him on that level. Maybe even…like it…possibly-

"I can't even-! Don't even go there…" Daisuke mumbled to himself not even noticing his surroundings until he managed to pull himself out of his own self-induced misery. And that realization made him gasp in surprise.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_You really must hate me this much then…_

Feet slapped painfully against the already slightly weakened floorboards as Dark skittered around another corner. Again, he was thankful to his athletic career as it was since he was well conditioned and with all the stopping and hard banking it would have worn out anyone else by now. But for Dark, it was not only his conditioning but the need to find Daisuke that drove his energy levels to their peek.

_You should have known I would come after you-if this why you walked off? To torment me, if even just a bit in a childish way..?_ Dark groaned as he hit a dead-end and back tracked at his sprinting pace. _I have wronged you emotionally, mentally, physically…that one can't be denied at all…_

_But will you put me though this just to prove your point…?_

"Dark?!"

Dark yelled, nearly smashing into another male just as tall as he was. He went sprawling down with a stream of curses in a tangle of black and white clothed limbs, gold and black hair spilling over in each other's face. The later owner of the black hair coughed as the formers silken gold threads splayed into his mouth and he gagged.

"Krad, DAMIIT!!!"

Dark yanked himself off of the struggling blond. "I don't swing that way for you, Blondie…you might as well give up on earning my attentions-"

"Fuck's sake. Dark, this is not the time for you half-cracked ass gay basher jokes!!" Krad scrambled off the floor. "I'm her to drag your pathetic play-hero ass back along with Daisuke's when we find it-"

"Oh and what would you want with Daisuke's ass, hmmmn? Planning on plundering it to the point where he can't even walk anymore?" But Krad noticed that for the first time, even though he was insulting him and Daisuke slightly for that matter, there was a bitter edge to it that seemed to be aimed at him more directly than anything…

_Huh…?_

"What…gives you that idea…?" Even so, the blond's voice was becoming strained, eyes narrowing dangerously. Already there was that slow slinking feeling within the deepest recesses of his veins that started to burn… "I'm gay, yes, and yes I like him but I'm not planning on tearing him apart like that-"

"_**Liar**_."

The hiss coupled with the defiant, defensive blaze in Dark's eyes made Krad step back, the floor groaning in protest.

"Of _course_ you would-given the first chance…" He continued, the contempt oozing into his voice. Amethyst eyes was now alight with something Krad couldn't believe he was seeing. "That he _begged_ you to take him. Of course even your best meds and self control wouldn't stop you from wanting to screw him senseless if you were alone cooped up in the same room…"

Krad had had enough of Dark.

"What the hell is wrong with you?? What kind of magical crack have you been taking 'cause I'd like the docs to adjust your dosage…" He shook his head, blond ponytail whipping. "This wasn't and will never be about getting Daisuke in anyone's bed so much as trying to save him-"

"But that's the whole reasoning behind it all isn't it…?"

_E-eh…???_

…

_What…??_

Krad stared. _This guy…_Dark's hands were clenched into fists at his sides. _He…Dark can't be serious…._

"You've got to be kidding me…" Krad muttered, shaking his head and staring at Dark. _He did not just accuse me of wanting to help Daisuke just so I could end up sleeping with him…"_I…wait a second…" His eyes dimmed to slits again. "I'm supposing that's your reasoning then…."

"As if!" Dark snorted, "I don't need to play hero to be able to have Daisuke…"

At this, yellow eyes widened in shock.

_He can't…_

_He's not saying…what I think he's saying….._

…

_Right…?_

But Krad never got his answer as Dark shoved past him. But in that passing he whispered something that only Krad could hear that finally broke him-

"Especially when you've come too late in claiming what I've already taken and been given…his everything."

The Krad Daisuke had come to be friends with on the spot died that day and without warning, the floor caved from beneath the shell shocked teen…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_It's so…_Daisuke reached his had towards one smooth finished wall and touched it. _Finished….new…like someone's been taking care of it…_

Down below him he heard a rumbling sound and the sound of giving wood. The resounding crash made him wince and flatten himself against the wall.

_Oh…oh my god…I hope no one got hurt_…Daisuke thought feverishly, looking around crazily. Suddenly a faint wisp of red caught his eyes and he frowned, eyes desperately trying to track it. But it had vanished.

"Damn….now my mind is now playing games with me…" He said to no one and he pushed himself off the wall then-there! Again!! It teased the corner of his vision…

Wait a minute… he _was_ getting the feeling of teasing in the air…

But it defiantly wasn't a feeling of something that was form among the living doing it. He sighed. Blame Kusai for his sensitivity to disembodied spirits all of a sudden.

"Wish I never saw him either…" Daisuke mumbled as he began picking around the spacious area. "Kusai with all his weirdness…he's almost like Dark in a way…"

A cold chill, sending a slightly different vibe whipped around his ankles. Jumping and screaming like a girl, he raced to the nearest wall and pushed his back against it. He wouldn't have cared if anyone had dared to call him a coward-he would be the first to admit it right then.

"Yaaa…ya….ya…" Daisuke panted trying to calm his racing heart. Maybe he imagined that…

Or maybe not.

Another blast of chilly air bit at his ankles and he yelped again. Then the air stopped suddenly and the temperature plunged.

_You've __got__ to be kidding me…_Daisuke groaned, wrapping his arms around himself. _This would be so ironic not to mention suck major monkey butt if I end up freezing in here…_

_Nyyyahhhh, Daisuke-kun, I wouldn't do that to you…._ A soft, churlish voice called out, echoing hollowly. The red head wrapped his arms more securely around himself, eyes widening slightly. It wasn't from the very point that he was hearing ghosts talking to him again but that the voice-

_Sounds almost exactly like mine!_

_Ohhhhh does it really? I wasn't really paying attention since you screamed so loudly. I must say your screams could rival mine and that's saying a lot…_

"Who…" the smaller teen called out into the emptiness. "Who are you…?"

_Hehehehe…_The voice chuckled. _Come see._

A sliver of a form, shifting and undefined like curling smoke, appeared a few feet from him, giggling. The smaller boy yelped, taken by surprise but just as quickly he raced after it though the now brightly lit second floor…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"What in the world…?"

Dark skidded to a screeching stop right at the foot of a winding spiral of stairs. He frowned, mind trying to pinpoint why these seemed so wrong…

_I don't know…why these stairs just don't seem right…_Dark paused, his frown deepening. _But I've been just about everywhere he could have gone from that turnoff without doubling back to where the class would be now_…Dark edged closer to the stairs, glancing down at the foot of them.

_Maybe he could have gone up here…? But no that wouldn't make sense…not if he had any sense to being with…I…_Dark sighed, carefully inspecting the ground around the staircase

What he saw stirred a flurry of mixed feelings in him.

There, in the dust was a very fine, fresh footprint-exactly Daisuke's size.

"Daisuke!!"

With a cry, Dark burst into full sprint up the stairs without a second look back, not noticing that the steps behind him were beginning to disappear into the darkness…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Daisuke burst into a lavish bedroom with an almost royal-style bed draped with brand new silk sheets. The room was lit, but Daisuke couldn't discover the source. Deep rich mahogany colored walls rose up to curve into a domed ceiling.

"Hey-!"

Daisuke cast around wildly for a sign of that giggly wisp but found nothing.

_What…?_

A low chuckle came from the bed and as the red head's gaze shifted to the course, a shape hazed into view. A boy that couldn't have been older than he was sitting on the sheets, arms crossed, head bowed. Deep rich red hair was spike haphazardly on his head and his simple attire rustled as if the material wasn't part of a ghostly vessel.

Daisuke backed up, confused and bewildered as the boy slowly raised his face…

And ruby eyes stared back at him.

"Wow, you even look like me too…" Ghostly-look-alike Daisuke commented in a voice that could have easily passed for Daisuke's own. "I mean, you sound the same, look the same…heck, your very name and mine sound very close…I see now why I had sensed Kusai's presence having came into contact with yours…" a briefly bittersweet smile crossed his face and those words alone were enough to complete the last puzzle he had in his mind.

"It's you!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Dark sighed leaning against the newly burnished wall. He knew something was wrong with those stairs and arriving on this second floor only amplified that oddness he felt. Nothing in this building had been touched at all since….well, almost forever….

"_It had been abandoned since the deaths of those two boys"…_Dark repeated to himself monotonously what the teacher had lectured them about. _"Kusai and Daisoto…this was their hide out-the place where they could carry on with the relationship that neither father would approve of…the place was a one story building with lavish high domed roofs-"_

_Wait a minute!_ Dark's eyes jerked open, head pressed against the wall. _The teacher said that this place was __**a one story building!!**__ That means…_Dark shook his head, trembling as he pulled himself away form the wall. _This place…this place can't-doesn't- exist!! Then how…? How did I even get here…?? More importantly-how did Daisuke get up here…? That stair case…Dark looked behind him Anyone would have…_

Dark froze, disbelief written all over his face.

_N-no..im…impossible…_

_D-Daisuke…_

He whirled around from where the staircase used to be and ran forward .

"Daisuke!!!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Daisuke!!"

Daisuke hear the call and both the living and the dead one froze.

"Ku…kusai…? The ghostly Daisuke asked hopefully. Daisuke looked over at his painfully hopeful expression and wished he didn't have to tell him it wasn't.

"…No…Daisoto…" Daisoto blinked turning wide ruby eyes to Daisuke's startled. The living red head smiled faintly. "Don't ask. It's a long story…"

"Oh, well…" but Daisuke could see the other red head was very depressed. He reached out to try and comfort him but all he touched was faintly touchable air. Daioto smiled weakly. "Aren't I cold?"

"No…" Daisuke shook his head. The ghostly male sighed and looked away.

"Who then, is that….other Kusai…?"

"His name…is Dark…" Daisuke answered hesitantly, not sure whether his voice came out strained, bitter, cautious or relieved. Thinking, even saying Dark's name stirred up so many feelings within him, he temporarily forgot the weirdness of the situation before him. Daisoto regarded him for a quiet moment then suddenly grinned.

"Oh, I get it-you're like me 'n Kusai! Cute! Except waaaay more confused!!"

Daisuke jaw dropped.

"Whaaaaa??"

Daisoto began to giggle again.

"Ahahahaha…don't you see? Daisuke you're practically in love with this Dark, whoever he may be!!"

"NANI????"

That was the last thing he wanted to hear or be told, especially by a dead look alike of himself.

"Hey, that's mean!! I haven't been dead that long!! When you're dead, you learn what time means in the realm of the living and we gain a sort of wisdom you living people don't get!!" He huffed and crossed his arms. "I can't believe how dense you both are-Kusai and I have been having a field day trying to get you to realize that you love him!"

_Huh???_

Now Daisuke was really lost.

"What…you…Kusai…what???" He mumbled weakly as Dark's shouts became louder, closer. Daisoto glanced at the door and giggled.

"Dark's smart, he's figured out this place really doesn't exist…"

"Then how are we here??" Daisuke groaned. He did not even want to contemplate what that meant…"You know me reading a lot of fiction doesn't help-we haven't died have we?"

"You and Dark??" Oh no, no, no, no!!" The laughter slightly irked Daisuke. Having a look alike laugh your lagh was very funny in a situation like this. "Very inconvenient for a lot of people if you died…no, your very much alive here as you were downstairs…"

"Wait wait, wait, we're getting off topic!!" Daisuke shook his head. "What's this with you and Kusai?? Have you been conniving against me??"

"Only to make you see the truth." A deeper voice cut in. For the second time that day, Daisuke nearly had a heart attack. Kusai appeared out of nowhere and sat down next to Daisoto, wrapping one arm around his waist. Even this was enough to make Daisuke blush-he looked away. It was not helping him at all to hear Dark's shouts practically outside the door and see two ghostly mirror images of them so close like that…

Daisuke rubbed one arm, suddenly chilled.

_Why does it send those strange ripples up my spine that make me think that only Dark can make them race down my spine again…?_

A banging on the door made all three occupants jump.

"Daisuke?? Daisuke?? Are you there?? Daisuke!!" Dark slammed angrily on the door but it wouldn't give. The ghostly couple looked to Daisuke and grinned.

"Looks like your lover wants you back…"

"Shut up, Kusai…" Daisuke growled. _I don't need his Dark-like humor…_The pounding paused then a muffled exclamation was heard.

"Daisuke?? You're alive?? You're alive!!" Kusai burst out laughing. Daisuke would have found this hilarious too-was he not currently mulling over what Daisoto had told him. "Daisuke!! I swear, if anyone else has molested you-!!"

"Oh go stuff yourself!!" Daisuke shouted back, much to Kusai's and Daisoto's amusement. "I do not need your fake pity!! Go find someone else to shower it on-like Risa!"

The couple inside exchanged a look that plainly said-_he's doing this __now??_

"The hell??" The living red head could practically feel the other's frown through the door. "Risa?? Where did that come from?? The hell… That girl drives me insane!!" Daisuke's eyes widened and Kusai shot him a "no duh even I could have told you that". Daisuke felt like wanting to slap him. "I can barely tolerate her-she such a fangirl…!! Worse of them all, clingy possessive and, argh… Gag me…" At these words Daisuke felt an insane soaring feeling his heart. So then…he didn't like Risa…

"Oh wow, and yet you say you still don't even like Dark? You've got some work to do…" Kusai remarked dryly. Daisuke shot him a withering glare and he merely dismissed it with a wave. "Ah well…you've intruded on our little private haven enough…"

Daisoto reached forward and gently pressed two fingers against Daisuke's forehead. Daisuke gasped and fell backwards-the room began to dissolve.

The door fell apart and Dark rushed forward-only to be smacked soundly by Kusai.

"Dai…!"

Dark didn't finish calling out Daisuke name as he fell forward, right onto of Daisuke, unconscious. Gasping, Daisuke felt his own conscious slipping. Kusai smiled gently.

"Remember…" Daisoto's voice faded into the darkness as he spoke to Daisuke's and Dark's fading body. "…what I've told you…what you need to realize…"

And that was the last thing the red head knew as he slipped into a blissful nothingness…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Okay, I really can't help myself this time-I just have to answer some of these reviews else it'll kill me not to…XD

ErraticMovements-do I have a bathroom fetish?? –laughs- that would be hilarious if I did…well, rather it's maybe a fetish for what can happen in bathroom stalls…public changing rooms...janitorial closets….XD

Firedragonmaiden-yeah, I know, poor Daisuke…molested and such…but fangirls love it…scary…-laughs-and yes, I do have dragon plushies in real life by the way….two or three actually…-smiles-

Shadow Vampiress-Well, imagine all the things you could do in the bathroom and the high risk of getting caught and getting in trouble ( I almost said screwed over, but eh, that could be a by-product for Daisuke for getting pinned in the stalls by Dark, neh…? Wrong choice of words there if I had said them…XD)

Violet Garnets- You're telling me?? _I_ was the one who wrote it and now I'm getting paranoid in my _own _bathroom!! That's perhaps a sure sign of something I know it is…-winces- Well, wouldn't someone go slightly bipolar if this type of thing kept happening two three days in a row…? Me, I'd try and take the next bus, plane, ship, whatever out of that place…meds, yesh, that would be a good idea. But taking into account it's Dark that warping Daisuke's mind, maybe we should put him on hormone-suppressants or something…XD and you never know, maybe Daisuke might have some weird bout of pity and Dark may actually start acting like he cares more about Daisuke than molesting the hell out of him…which is what seems to be the only thing he really does care about when it comes to Daisuke…

-------------

I know this chapter was a bit longer and drawn out…but things are actually beginning to shift…Dark's actually changing a bit and Daisuke's responding to it-sort of…

I kind of had to bring back those "normal" fights between Dark and Krad back for a bit because a lot will hinge on that in the sequel. This one as you can tell is the first one that has Dark's shift in feelings in the undertone of his voice and Krad picks up on it for the first time…

Not too many chaps left for this story though..-sniffles- I know, I can hardly believe it either…but there will be a sequel folks so don't freak out just yet! –laughs- My B-day's in 2 days –goggles- so yeah…probably won't be doing anything for it, since half the time will be spent in summer school and the rest writing up yet another chapter for this fic…XD Oh and if you guys haven't been doing so lately check my profile-there's some new information on upcoming ficlets of mine that will be coming so if you haven't already do so, go ahead and take a look.


	22. Those Three Lamentable Words

Everything I Hate Revolves Around You

_**Lament 22:**_ Those Three Lamentable Words

Dim shouting and yanking was not something a small red headed semi-conscious boy needed right at the moment. It only gave him a small throbbing headache that he shouldn't have even felt right then, given that he was only dimly aware that he couldn't feel anything else really. All he wanted to do was to just blissfully sink into that nothingness again and remain there until he could sort out what life had thrown at him. That and the very warm body laying on top of his that something was trying to yank from him. He frowned darkly, arms clinging desperately to the warmth, even as it stirred and shifted on top of him…

_No…don't…don't go_…He thought desperately. _It makes me so happy, for some odd reason…damn whoever's taking away my happy-happy-warm-yummy-good feeling…Meeehhh..._

"Oookay, what's with Daisuke…?"

Daisuke?? Daisuke?? You okay…?"

"He still out of it you think?"

"Dunno…Daaaaaiiiisuke…"

_No, no, no, no, no…_he whined in his mind like a little kid, clinging desperately to the heat that was now trying to make its own effort to be released. "Don't…" His vocal cords suddenly decided to work and so did his eyes-he slowly opened them as the world began to blur back into reality. "Warm…Nnn…" The heat above him stiffened and he felt a frown from it. As his world became sharply focused he realized who he was clinging to and instantly yelled in panic, quickly letting go and scuttling backwards.

"D-dark??? How the…?? What the hell…??"

Neutral eyes stared blankly at his sudden retreat, not bothered the least.

_How did…why did I…how did that happen???_

Dark sat up, stood and brushed himself off calmly.

"I knew I'd find him, Sensei…" Dark had turned to the adult who was now gazing at him with slight admiration and envy. "Wasn't that hard, being careless and all…left clues stomped all over the place…"

Daisuke's hands clenched into fists.

"Are you calling me clumsy??" Daisuke yelled face turning pink from oncoming rage. _How dare he…!_ Amethyst eyes sent him a quick, brief but silent warning that rendered the red head confused enough to keep him silent. What was that…?

The teacher looked on at the two warily, not sure whether this would erupt into another fight but fortunately he was spared that by Dark's brisk diplomacy. He picked the red head off the floor with little effort and began hauling him out through the door. Instantly Daisuke began thrashing, pounding on Dark's back with his fists and kicking wildly.

The entire class watched in awe, not able to look away. This was something new and definitely more interesting that the old house/building they were trapped in..

"Put me down!! Dark, no baka!!! Put me down this instant or-!!"

"You've broken something, Daisuke, I would advise you not to move. Now stop it right now unless you want to bleed internally to death." The cool, honest response made Daisuke freeze limply. Dark was not lying this time-as soon as he stopped thrashing he felt searing pain in his left arm and in his right rib cage. It hurt to breath slightly but he didn't think anything was broken there…

_Ohhh nooo…argh_…Daisuke winced as the slight jolt as Dark kicked the creaking door open. _Damn it damn it damn it…it hurts…!!_

Just as the two left, with Dark slamming the door behind him a shout drew the whole class's attention to another blond running up to them breathless and pale. The teacher blinked, dark concern worrying his features.

"Ar…argentine…?"

The shorter blond skidded to a stop right in front of the adult and delivered news that shocked the entire class-

"It's…it's Krad-!! He…he fell through the floor!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Hold still, Dai-chan...I can't help with you squirming like that-"

"Well, shit's sake Dark I'm in **PAIN** right now, or haven''t you noticed??" The wail turned into an almost unbearable screech. "And quit calling me Dai-chan!!!"

Dark glared at him. "I'll call you what I feel like calling you…" he asserted with a slight growl and tried to reach for Daisuke arms again without hurting it. "Hey, I'm not insulting you so deal…"

"It's insulting me since it's you who's saying it!" Daisuke spat, wincing and crying out as Dark gently yet firmly tried to reset his arm. They were back at their dorm, more precisely on Daisuke's bed. The red head clutched at the sheets, beads of sweat induced from pain forming on his forehead. He shook his head from side to side, trying to clear out the pangs of pain-messages being sent to his brain. Dark frowned- that wasn't going to help…

Daisuke gasped harshly in pain-his ribs were blistering with pain as well.

"I think you only bruised those, you'll be fine there…" Dark, to emphasize his point, gently laid a hand on them over Daisuke's slightly rumpled shirt and brushed them soothingly. Something other than pain erupted from that touch and the red head shivered involuntarily.

_Not now…_

"Don't touch me…" he grumbled, swatting his hand away. "it…hurts…" he half lied, looking away. He did not want to let on that even in his pain he was still finding small jolts of pleasure just under his small touches… Dark nodded slightly, knowing there was more to that than what Daisuke was letting on…

Refocusing on the arm, he gingerly held it and began wrapping it. Daisuke hissed slightly, biting his lip.

"D-d-damn…damn it Dark, that HURTS!!"

Amethyst eyes shot him a very annoyed look.

"Well then you could mind not falling from a second floor some time soon…" Dark frowned in concentration then with a sigh and bracing himself, he pulled upwards with a slight jerk. It set the bone but it did wonders on Daisuke's newfound ability to scream loud enough to rattle the windows. Trying to block the screams out Dark wrestled with trying to finish without causing more damage and somehow managed it-somehow.

"ARRRRRRRGHHHH!!!!!!!!!! SHIT!!! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, **SHIT!!** AWWWWWWW, _**FUCK!!!**_" He continued to scream and curse, yet never once did he even shed a tear in pain-that Dark found extraordinary. "What the fucking HELL Dark??? That hurt like a-"

"Alright enough already, you're going to shoot my ears out dammit…" he mumbled clamping his ears shut with his hands. "Damn masochist my foot…screaming like this…"

"You think this kind of pain I enjoy??" Daisuke groaned, his ribs twanging painfully. He automatically covered them gingerly and was only rewarded with another sharp throbbing pang. Dark stared down at the hand covering Daisuke's rib and he frowned, biting his lip.

"I might take that back about you only bruising the bone if you're like this…" Dark's slender hand reached for Daisuke's more slender one. "Let me see-"

"Noooo, oh hell noooo!! Think I would with what you just did to my arm?? I dooon't thing sooooo…" He tried in vain to rollaway without landing on his ribs but Dark slammed down his hand right next to him on the bed and with the other began to peel Daisuke's clenched hand away from the source of pain. "Dammit, Dark, I just freaking said-!!" But the protests in his throat died instantly the moment his warm hand slid over his own and gently pulled it from his shirt. _He's...being so gentle…_Daisuke wondered listlessly, letting his offending hand drop to his side, heart starting to race as that same hand that had pulled his clenched one aside delicately began pushing his shirt up. _This…is the first time that Dark's done this…and it hasn't lead to…anything more… _Dark's frown, which had been hovering over his face the entire time deepened considerably and Daisuke paled.

"It's…It's…Dark it isn't…?"

Thin fingers trailed upwards, barely gliding over his blistering skin. Daisuke gasped, unsure of whether in pain or something else as Dark gingerly rubbed a certain area on his skin that almost instantly bloomed with white pain. Daisuke's whimper turned into one clearly pained, and Dark nodded slightly.

"It's only bruised." Daisuke heaved a sigh, but regretted it-his ribs erupted with pain. "You're lucky…very lucky." But he seemed to be distant, not sounding as if he was entirely there as he reached for something on the desk next to the bed. "Don't do that by the way." He commented a few seconds afterwards as he held a small tube in his hand and began to unscrew it. Daisuke's eyes feel on the tube and instantly his mind crowded into overdrive with dirty thoughts-all of which both frightened him and excited him.

But all thoughts were extinguished as Dark's fingers, shimmering with whatever was in the tube, gently rubbed around that tingling spot on his skin. Daisuke blinked, and gasped quietly as the cold liquid/gel seeped in deep straight to the bone. Dark studied Daisuke's expression and seemingly satisfied, he placed the tube back onto the nightstand.

_He didn't…?_ Now Daisuke was struggling with confusion, puzzlement and a twinge of regret…_I can't be thinking like that right now!! Not now, not ever!! What is going on with me right now…??_

"You…didn't hurt me…" Daisuke whispered, not believing. Dark let his hands fall into his lap, one hand still slightly coated and glanced over at Daisuke, silent. Ruby eyes questioned him strongly without words but even though Dark understood, he still didn't respond. "Why…? You had always been the first..to trip me, throw stuff at me…steal, cheat, hurt me…and now…what…what changed..?"

Dark hadn't looked at him the entire time he was speaking but now he was and with burning honesty he answered-

"Everything…"

Daisuke blinked, seeing that Dark wanted to say more. After a short pause-

"What were you thinking saying those words to me…?" He hissed, a suddenly harsher look in his eyes. Puzzled Daisuke raised and eyebrow to which Dark snorted. "Oh please tell me you forgot then? When you woke up for three seconds while we were falling…? I can't believe you…" He grumbled as Daisuke shook his head, completely lost. "Then don't say those words if you have no idea what you're talking about! I was wondering what happened to you mind for you to say something like that knowing you were completely-"

Daisuke was feeling a vague sense of shame, of horror, of having said something that he hadn't meant to say…not just yet.

"What…what did I say???"

_I have to know….this…I have a bad feeling about this…_

Dark gazed at him unwaveringly for a long moment. Then, in a quiet whisper, he repeated-

"'Aishteru Dark…I…love you.'"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Silence.

_There was no way-! I never said that!! Why would I??_ Daisuke thought frantically, trying to search for a plausible reason in his mind. There was a small gap in his memory, now that he was actually looking around it, but before that…

"_…what I've told you…what you need to realize…"_

_What I need to realize…? Who had said that…oh, Daisoto…_

_What's that supposed to be?_ He snorted to himself incredulously _That I, what, love Dark or something-? _Daisuke's eyes widened, mind backtracking. Something in him burned at that sentence, and that leap in his heart hadn't gone unnoticed by him. _Wait, wait, wait…That was…that can't…I can't be…but it can't be him…anyone gladly, just tell me my mind, heart hasn't already made up it's mind-_ Daisuke covered his eyes in defeat and began to feel that familiar stinging sensation at the corner of his ears. _Awwww, crud, I can't cry…not now…_

"Daisuke…?"

"S-s-shut up…" Daisuke mumbled, cursing his stammering inwardly. "Quit…quit making up such ridiculous things…"

"Then why are you crying?"

Daisuke gasped as his hand was firmly pulled from his eyes and in his surprise, two thick tears rolled free and he cursed those as well mentally. Daisuke squeezed his eyes shut, unable to look up at the older teen any longer.

_If what I just said you told me was a lie…_

_Then why are you looking so devastated, as if something died inside of you? As if you've been caught doing the utmost forbidden thing…?_

"Don't….look at me…"

_This is so pathetic…__**I'm**__ so pathetic…_Daisuke amended. _This can't be right-none of this…I'm supposed to hate him for eternity, for everything and anything…_

_When did I start feeling like the exact opposite…?_ Daisuke shook himself mentally as his tears became more constant, flowing in thicker streams. _It's your entire fault Dark…this…whatever it is, like, lust, love that I feel…It can't last, it won't…with you, you have no room for anything but brutality, lust, perverseness and any manner of things, anything but love…a demon that will tear me apart in a much more destructive way…_

_Because I know the worse and final blow anyone can crumble under is one-sided, unrequited love._

_But is…can this be called love…?_ Daisuke continued to himself as he felt warm, thing fingertips caress his cheeks and wipe his tears away. He wetly opened his eyes and Dark, without warning, bent down slowly and gently pressed his lips to Daisuke's. _Dark…don't do this…_Yet Daisuke made no move to push Dark away as the kiss continued with no deepening in lust, just delicate in silent apology. _You'll only make me believe you love me too…_

Daisuke felt one side of the bed depress a bit and breaking the kiss, he turned his head slightly, trying to see why. He didn't need to because he already got his answer as Dark swung his body over Daisuke's. As he gently pushed his hips downwards, rubbing their heat together, the red head knew what Dark's intention's were. _So selfish…you'd do this even though I'm hurt…?_

And yet, Daisuke didn't say no.

Warm hands, on still slightly slicked form the gel substance the other dry ran up his shirt with those same careful movements pushing it up just enough to reveal his small peaks. The smaller boy couldn't contain his own moans now as Dark ran his fingers then his lips over each one. Daisuke bucked his hips slightly-he knew this dance. It was a dance of want, nothing more, nothing less. Before, it hadn't mattered what they did…or, well, yes it did, but because Daisuke was lusting for pain and pleasure. But this..

Dark's hand traveled to his pants, eyes briefly speaking an unspoken question that he quickly got an answer to. He carefully unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them down wit that same slowness that was almost caring in a way…

This…was different. The very way Dark moved, every touch, every kiss that ran up and down his now naked body, even the descent down to his now throbbing heat with fiery lips…everything was done it was seemed to be with the illusion of actually caring, of actually taking into consideration everything the red head was going through…

_Dark why…?_

_Why are you doing this way now or all times…?_

_When this time…_Daisuke gasped as one finger lovingly entered him, stretching him with small, careful movements then a second, third…._this time I'll feel everything right to the depths of my soul..? Daaaark!!!_

He wasn't sure if he had cried out or had it been all in his mind but as Dark slipped carefully into his entrance, staying still until the slightly pained expression on Daisuke's face receded and began to move-but these movements weren't those of before, rough, nearly violent…

"Dark…" He reached out to touch his shoulder, face with his free hand, and Dark bent over him, closing his eyes briefly as Daisuke's hand was pressed against his cheek. His eyes opened again and with a gentle smile, he bent down and kissed Daisuke passionately, his thrusts now picking up speed, yet still somehow retaining their benevolent demeanor.

_How…? No…no, Dark…stop…you…you're…_ Daisuke cried out and squirmed as the sweet spot buried within him was hit soundly. "Daaaark…" Daisuke keen out hoarsely, hand digging into the sheets. "Dark…I….I'm g-gonna…"

Dark panted, still smiling that soft smile as he quickened his pace, eyes all the while fixed on glazed ruby one's. It was building up…too much… stiffening and trusting his hips upwards, Daisuke came with a long moan, his muscles clenching around Dark still buried deep within him. Dark gasped, shuddering as that action alone sent him into complete abandon. Daisue collapsed, but dark took extra care to land on the side where Daisuke's broken arm wasn't. Dark hadn't pulled out and Daisuke sighed, feeling Dark's now slightly limp shaft rubbing his insides. It made him feel safe, for some odd reason, secure…

"Dark…" Daisue mumbled, voice brinking on ten different emotions at once. Dark's eyes feel on ruby one's and Daisuke forced the older teen to hold his gaze. He wanted the other to hear, to understand, even if…even if he would have to face the inevitable sooner or later. _I'll regret this until the day I die…but some day I would have had to say…"_Ai…Aishetru…my dark demon-twisted love…I…love you…"

The older teen gazed back at him, but said nothing in return.

Dark watched the red head fall asleep shortly after the whispered confession and he looked away for a minute before quietly burying his face into Daisue's neck. And for the first time in a long while he began to cry.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Oh geez…things just got ten times worse…at least Daisuke finally realizes he loves Dark (took you long enough!!) But oh no…he confesses but Dark says nothing in return…that can't be a good sign. But eh, he cries when Daisuke's sound asleep, maybe he does have a conscious after all…

Did Dark have to do it with him again…geez…-shakes head-he's hurt for pete's sake…

-sighs- what happened to Krad will be explained in the next one…this one kind of focused on other things…-shifty eyes- So…read and leave your wonderful commentness, yups…


	23. Reasons to Lose Control

Everything I Hate Revolves Around You

_**Lament 23**_: Reasons to Lose Control

"_Ai…aishteru…__my dark demon-twisted love…"_

Dark woke up listlessly to find himself half laying on Daisuke, completely devoid of clothes. He sighed, only barely realizing that he had been buried deep within him and still was and carefully pulled out. Daisuke twitched in his sleep but other than that small movement he had made no unconscious acknowledgement of the fact. The older teen laid back down cautiously against Daisuke and sighing deeply again, he buried his face back into the other's neck.

_Why…why did you have to say that…?_ Dark wondered almost regretfully, the urge to stroke the tousled red spikes too much to resist. He carefully reached up and did so, his fingers instantly singing with bliss as they ran though strands that always seemed to be silky soft.

"_I…love you…"_

Dark shook his head slightly, trying to wave the memory away, but to no avail. When it was said like that, by Daisuke of all people, with those serious eyes…the older teen had found out early on that Daisuke's eyes always betrayed how he truly felt. And, though he was rather ashamed of the fact, he had hoped that those ruby eyes would be saying the exact opposite of the words Daisuke spoke.

_That was a fool's hope…_

At the time, Dark couldn't bring himself to speak, so shocked was he. Those three words, coming from the lips of whom he had violated twice, hurt, abused, teased, molested and basically halfway destroyed…it seemed in and of itself something surreal. Something like this wasn't supposed to happen… And even trying to convince himself otherwise was proving to be difficult.

_Don't say such things to me…_

How many times had he ever heard it from countless fangirls and-he winced slightly from the thought-fanboys? It was on a daily basis that he heard those "confessions of undying love" to which he'd either turn down cruelly or end up going out with the person just to please them. (though the turning down aspect had always been with the fanboys.) He went out with girls all the time, yet he didn't really like them that much-too clingy, too possessive, emotional…that he really didn't like. Taking everything the wrong way…

But he wasn't willing to try swinging the other way if it ruined his reputation.

_Not until you_…

He didn't know really how it started either. From the red head's point of view…Dark smiled bitterly. He would have seen him as a demon, a cruel tormentor whose only sole purpose in his life was to make his life hell…

_But I think that might have been my own odd way to get you to notice me…_

_Daisuke had never paid attention to anything around him. Never once. So wrapped up in his own world…_Dark chuckled quietly. _Especially his art…it pulled him in and he painted, drew, created the most beautiful things…_

_I had just transferred in the same art class at the time…_he sighed, closing his eyes briefly. _And I will never forget that moment…_

It had been at the beginning of the year-he hated his originally assigned art teacher with a passion. Having her form last year had worn off the novelty and the two did not get along at all. So the request was easily granted to transfer into Mrs. Hymorisa's 2nd period art class.

Of course, he didn't need the introductions-instantly the entire girl population of the class squealed, except for Riku. All the guys merely rolled their eyes and continued working. He was offered seats from various girls but Dark wasn't very interested-until his eyes feel on the back of a shocking red, spiky haired teenager bent quietly over a painting. The older teen stared as the teen carefully stroked the canvas with his brush in smooth movements that seemed to turn into a small intricate dance only he knew…

With a small smirk, he walked over and sat down next to the red head, much to the envious mutterings of the rest of the class. The entire time Dark had caused the mini uproar, the red head had not once looked up and Dark wanted to know who this person was, to be able to ignore his presence so blatantly.

_You aren't bothered by me…odd…_

"Hey."

Daisuke's slender fingers which had been delicately painting a paper thin line on his picture jerked upwards and an unsightly spurt of color appeared. Ruby eyes flaring, the teen turned to Dark.

"Who do you think you are, screwing up my concentration like that?" He fumed quietly, throwing the brush down. "You have some nerve, whoever you are! Don't talk to me if you're going to mess me up! Now look what you made me do!" For in his agitation he had knocked over a small glass of paint and it spilled all over the floor. Instantly, Dark bent down, feeling suddenly sorry for even annoying the boy.

_Hmm, strange, why does it bother me to have him mad-?_

"I can do it myself…you've caused enough problems as it is." The cold tone the red head's voice took made Dark freeze momentarily, confused. He sat back up, slightly numbed as the boy bent over carefully and with a calm expression began picking up the shattered glass and scrubbing the paint off the floor. By the time he was done and had picked his brush back up, the bell rang and with a growl, he threw the brush down and began haphazardly packing up. Dark hovered a bit, unable to tear his gaze away-

"What are you staring at? I told you you've caused enough problems…"

Flinching, Dark drew back slightly as the male's ruby eyes latched onto his. As he ran out, Dark stood there and realized out loud-

"I didn't even get his name…"

_I didn't know you at the time...not that well at least…_Dark pulled himself back to the present, pressing his body closer to Daisuke's slumbering one. _And I would have never known at that time that this…that things would come this far as it did…it was your fingers that pulled me in…your ruby eyes….unruly hair….I didn't know that at the time….you were truly fascinating…_

_But you wouldn't pay any attention to me._ The older teen's expression became half pained, half amused. _You ignored me. And I __**hate**__ that…_

_You didn't even know my name…that annoyed me too…and so I began to tease you….just little things at first…stealing your paintbrushes and then having them mysterious reappear, mixing your paint labels up so you made the wrong colors…_

_And yet you refused to have anything to do with me. I couldn't get you to even look at me, speak to me the normal way…I got some of my friends to talk about me loudly whenever you happened to pass them by so you'd know something about me, since even telling you straight to your face would have done nothing-you wouldn't even listen._

_I didn't even know what I was doing at the time-spending this much energy on someone who didn't even glance at me? Who didn't even acknowledge anything I did and anything that was said about me? The few friends I did let in on this thought I was insane. They told me he wasn't even worth it-that the kid was weird, that he talked to no one, just painted, drew, read all by himself during lunchtimes…_

Dark began to gently stroke Daisuke's cheek making the boy sighed in his sleeps and lean into the touch. The black haired teen smiled. So soft…

_Kawaii…_

_They told me to give up…but I'm glad I didn't. I was too stubborn, had put so much energy in what I was doing then, that I had no intentions of doing so anyways. And when it just wasn't enough anymore, I couldn't take it…_

_It became a cruel game and I was beginning to forget why I was even brought this on. Then Krad stepped in…_

Dark bit his lip. He didn't want to think about the blond, not when-

"…Dark..?"

His trailing fingers froze and he pulled them away as ruby eyes opened blearily. His lips formed the "oh" that was about to escape but Daisuke beat him to any verbal response. He reached up quickly and grasped his retreating fingers, squeezing them. To Dark's astonishment, the red head gently brushed his lips across his fingertips and pressed them against his cheek.

"Not yet…" Daisuke whispered, letting go and snuggling closer. "Let me….believe this for a second longer…let me make believe that you love me and care about me…that's…all I need right now…"

_Daisuke…_

Dark's eyes widened in shock and shaking his head in sudden fear he pulled his had away.

"Daisuke, what-??"

Ruby eyes, which had been closed blissfully snapped open in reluctance and Dark half wished he had just left his fingers there.

"I…you don't ever have to feel the same way, if that's what you're wondering." Daisuke said neutrally, as if he was addressing a rather well-trained dog with simple commands. "Just give me the illusion you do, because I know that's all I will ever get. And if that's the best, then I'll take that…."

If it was even possible, Dark's eyes widened even further.

"Daisuke, stop it!! Now who's the one being selfish??" He gripped the smaller boy's shoulders painfully hard and Daisuke squeaked. "How….how could you say that with no regards as to what I feel-?"

"What then _do _you feel Dark?"

It was challenging, quiet, submissive, hopeful…Dark's grip slackened and he looked away.

_Quit putting me in such difficult positions, Daisuke…you make me feel so trapped sometimes…and no one has ever been able to do that…_

"It's….I-honestly?" Dark looked back and understanding the question, Daisuke nodded briefly.

_Those ruby eyes will doom me one of these days…_

"Honestly..." a pause ."….honestly I can say…that…I-"

Just then the door caved in and smashed to the ground under a tremendous force. Startled, Dark jerked upwards, off of Daisuke just as a large streak of white and golden blond hurled itself at the older teen and brutally knocked him off the bed…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Dark!!"

Daisuke sat up, bewildered and stricken with fear as he saw someone wrestling madly with the naked teen and pinning him against the wall in less than a minute, hands crushing his throat. And when he saw the perpetrator his jaw dropped.

"**KRAD??!!"**

Krad growled, his eyes still fixed on his cousin and his grip tightened around the others windpipe. Gagging slightly Dark reached up and tried to pull off the air-stream killing hands. His eyes were frenzied, rabid, face flushed as if he had been running some great distance and in his final hour of triumph he had seen the ultimate prize. Normally pulled back hair was now streaming freely, but it was slightly static and stuck up in odd places- even this small comedy in the situation did nothing to dent the true impact of what was going on.

Instantly Daisuke was out of the bed and trying to pull Krad away with both hands, forgetting that one arm was currently out of commotion. And as Krad swatted him away, his hand had backhanded the broken arm. With a screech, Daisuke fell back and landed on his bare butt.

"Damnit, Krad!! My fucking arm is broken…" he cursed loudly, but Krad was still not paying attention to him. Daisuke, now taking care not to use his injured arm ran up again and began yanking at Krad's arms with his one good hand.

"Krad, what the hell are you doing?? What's _wrong_ with you??? Stop….Stop it you're going to kill him!!" Daisuke's voice rose in panic as he saw Dark gasping slightly, face turning purple. Krad slammed Dark's head against the wall and Daisuke cried out in fear and Dark's eyes fluttered briefly. "Krad what's gotten into you?? STOP IT!!"

Krad glanced briefly, brutally at him and Daisuke wished he hadn't looked. Krad had become animalistic-eyes a feral yellow glinting with that look as if awaiting fresh blood to be spilled. Darting in between the small space between them he took a deep breath and gazed up defiantly at Krad. Dark's eyes flickered down at the red head in front of him and blinked, confused.

_Forgive me for this one but I think some happy places need some realigning…_

And closing his eyes, Daisuke kicked-upwards. Hard. A loud groan of pain and a shuddering gasp of relief from the older teen behind him told him he was victorious in his purposes. Krad fell to the ground, clutching his groin with a spasm of pain as Dark slumped against the wall, holing his throat and trying to pull in life giving air into his lungs.

Daisuke whirled facing Dark, a deep frown crossing his face.

"Dark..? Dark…are you alright…?" He reached up to touch Dark's cheek then down to his bruised throat where angry purple marks were beginning to spawn in irritation. Dark flinched slightly but he nodded briefly, pulling Daisuke's fingers away from his throat.

"As much as I appreciate the gesture…" Dark's voice came out in a slightly horse whisper. "I would appreciate you not touching my neck right now.."

Daisuke said nothing, but his eyes spoke of understanding. He turned back now to the gasping Krad who was now only barely recovering. And Daisuke was pissed.

"Krad what the hell has gotten into you??" Daisuke shook his head as the animal at his feet looked up at him, the eyes never loosing their wild look. "Attacking Dark like that-don't you know that even I'm not too well myself, I broke an arm and-"

"Looks like that didn't stop you from letting him screwing you."

Daisuke blinked then realized with a growing sense of horrified embarrassment-

_Oh…crap…I don't have any clothes on…And neither does Dark…yep, screwed in every sense of the word…_

But that aside, the way Krad said it, the very tone, voice he used…

_This isn't him…he's-_

"That's…that's not-" Daisuke began to protest weakly but yellow eyes silenced him with the most piercing glare he'd ever seen and petrified, Daisuke stood stalk still in silence as the blond rose.

"Your body is evidence enough, not even having to or wanting to look at Dark…" Krad's voice which had been honeyed, pleasantly so, had become deeper and filled with growling loathing. That voice sent shivers down Daisuke's spine, and, as Krad took a step forward he back up slightly. "I didn't want to believe the conniving bastard but I have no choice to acknowledge he was right after all…"

"Nani…? What are you talking about-??"

"That you had given everything to him…and by everything, he had meant it physically, emotionally…everything he taken from you, owned…" The despair was more evident now in the blond's voice as he, with a quick movement, grabbed Daisuke by his shoulders and gripped him hard. "You're his…_his_…and I-I can't believe you're in _love_ with him!!"

The red head flinched.

_Is it that noticeable…that easy to see…??_

"Krad, what-?? I…How could you say-??"

"I had suspected he had…taken..you already…after the party…" Krad mumbled, feral eyes downcast. "But…I…I didn't want to say anything-"

"Why??" Daisuke was close to hysterics now and yet all this time, Dark had said nothing now even shot any snide remarks or made any noises. "Why didn't you say anything??"

"Because it would have only sped up the inevitable-you falling in love with Dark."

"I…"

But even know, as Daisuke grudgingly reflected on this point he had to admit…

_Everything was and had been going in that direction for months now…I just chose not to see it…_

"But enough of that…" Krad muttered, eyes relocking themselves onto Dark, the burning in them back with full force. His hands at his sides twitched, anticipating." I have some unfinished business-"

"Leave Dark alone!"

The shout made both boys jump and stare. Daisuke didn't really care now if he was seen butt naked by the entire world-he wouldn't let this violent thing Krad had suddenly become rage onto Dark. The red head shook his head, trying to clear it.

_Things…have just completely spiraled out of control…_

_Krad…_

_How could you…?_

"This isn't…you can't do this…I don't…know…I don't _know _you anymore, Krad…" The blond flinched as if being stuck by a rather thick metal pole. Daisuke looked and felt rather betrayed. "This isn't…like you. Just –strangeling people out of the blue…! Whatever happened to the Krad that moved across the street from me, who's hardly hurt a fly and rose in my defense, but refrained form violent means-?"

…_the one, the only one that I had really been friend's with…my only friend…?_

"…I guess you don't know me that well then." There was a strained silence in which Dark, slightly nervous that Krad would suddenly turn on Daisuke, wrapped his arms loosely, yet protectively around the smaller boy from behind. He wouldn't be the first one to have thought it-there was a slight madness in his eyes that seemed likely to snap at any moment, under any circumstances, just because it could. "I…really _cared_ about you, _loved_ you even…I still do…" Dark's arms tightened around Daisuke's waist and while Daisuke felt more secure now, Krad's eyes narrowed and it seemed that madness was about to break out violently. But something in him stopped and he turned away.

"Krad...!" Daisuke called out hoarsely. No matter how twisted Krad was or would become, he couldn't let Krad walk out of there with sorrowed vengeance on his mind…_I don't know what snapped in you but things can't go this way…!_"Please…don't…I don't want things to end up like this…I still…I still want our friendship…" _Unless that was something of a lie too, a something I didn't know about you…_

"But that's not what I want, Daisuke…" And Daisuke realized then that Krad was just like Dark in every way. They were cousins after all, but there was this key difference- while Dark was one who seemed to take it in a perverse, yet granted so, "legal, fair" means Krad…Krad would take with violence and force. _Brutal_ violence and force…if need be to eliminate who and what stood in his way… "I want what I had only so selflessly given you-_everything_…" Krad turned, eyes alight with both lewd and fiery intention as he ran them once over Daisuke's body. This gesture alone made certain in Daisuke's mind that the Krad he had known was long gone and would never return. "And I will make certain I get it!"

Even long after Krad had swept out of the room, his billowing blond hair no longer making a grazing statement in Daisuke's eyes, the two teens just stood there, lost in the words that wrapped a definite noose around their necks that would only take one wrong step to choke their lives. And they just stood their, still unashamedly bare, Dark's arms still wound loosely around Daisuke's body.

"Why…?"

Dark didn't need to ask who that sudden question was about. He gently breathed into the shorter boy's ear and sighed.

"It…it's a long story…" Dark stepped back and released Daisuke, who turned to the older male. Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, no, I'm not kidding it is…but could you mind getting something on while I tell you? You butt naked isn't helping my little friend down south you know…"

"Hentai…" Daisuke growled, but he was almost grinning. Scrabbling for his clothes-which were strewn all in a hazardly pile around the bed- he finally plopped down on his own mattress and Dark joined him a few minutes afterwards, thankfully wearing something as well.

The older teen rested his elbows on his knees as he planted his feet on the floor over the edge and he laced his fingers, looking over them for a long minute. He seemed to be collecting his thoughts, trying to weight his words…finally he looked back at Daisuke and said with a small, bittersweet smile.

"This…may take some time and explaining…" He muttered slowly, glancing back every once in a while to look into ruby eyes. He looked suddenly, highly uncomfortable. Daisuke wasn't sure if he'd blame him for it or not-to suddenly get attacked like that by a relative…"So, might as well get comfortable…ready?"

And Dark began…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Hahahah!! An update on my B-day!!! –laughs- so yeah…yay!!! But oh wow, Krad in back into character in the most…startling way…scary!!!left you hanging again...argh...

Er…so yeah…leave your reviewness…?


	24. It Runs in the Family

Everything I Hate Revolves Around You

_**Lament 24**_: It Runs in the Family

Dark brought one leg up, folding it underneath him on the bed. He paused slightly, haltingly as he spoke, but gradually his speech became smoother.

"When I was about five, maybe six years old, I hadn't known I really had a cousin, or rather cousins. I figured the only related people around me that existed were my parents and their parents, since they always stuck around during all those sappy get-togethers during the holidays. You know-Thanksgiving, Christmas, that kind of thing. Well, that year, after I had turned six years old, my parents get letters from people I hadn't heard about but whom they seemed to know extraordinarily well-and were quite ecstatic about hearing from them."

"Of course at the time, I was completely lost. These people, whoever they were certainly meant a great deal to my parents-but I had no clue when they had decided to suddenly show up in our lives. They called themselves 'our relatives' 'aunts' 'uncles'…'cousins' -those were around my age. I didn't know why I had a hard time swallowing this, but I did." He seemed to be amused by his previous feelings and he didn't hide it. Daisuke returned the distant smile-he may have not thought it strange since he had always been around the relatives since before he could remember…

"Their first time coming over it was for Christmas and my parents were suddenly very busy, leaving them practically no time for me, their only child. Eh, I guess that was around the time I started to dislike being ignored, because I could never get them to pay attention to me…" Dark pouted slightly and Daisuke resisted the urge to giggle. Dark, hating to be ignored? That was, though it shouldn't have been surprising, rather childish and a bit, well, funny… "…I mean, c'mon! Heck, I was an only child and I guess spoiled like crazy, but this was kind of unheard of! Whenever I wanted to get something added to my Christmas present list, they always shooed me away saying that they had important stuff to organize. That had never happened before. Being the self centered child I was, I thought of the only way to get their attention-pranking and sabotaging their plans."

At this, Daisuke wasn't sure whether to snicker or find something wrong with that but he decided to remain neutral. It was hard though, with that rather feeling-scandalized look in Dark's eyes coupled with that oh-so-serious expression which he hardly ever had.

_This is starting to sound familiar though… _

"So, I did what I could-stealing and hiding the ornaments they bought (not knowing at the time that those one's I happened to hoard were totaled over 2,000 dollars.), trashing some of the tinsel secretly in the dead of night, dipping my fingers in paint and putting fingerprints all over one of the crystal centerpieces (it happened to be one of Santa Claus and ever since then, I never really liked or believed in the guy. I mean he's fat and has a beard…)"

"You could pretty much guess what happened when my parents found out. Oh they were _ticked_-_beyond ticked_. They were rolling in money but that didn't mean they liked having to replace what little I damaged."

At this, Daisuke couldn't hold it back any longer. He began to snicker quietly, but Dark was so caught up in his narrative and his memories he didn't really seem to notice. _Yep, sounds like Dark…geez, from an early age too…shame on you…_

"I, having finally gotten their attention proclaimed rather selfishly that I had been trying to get them to add at least ten things to the already two page long list of the stuff they were going to buy me. Trust me, that didn't go over well and it wasn't the best time to ask." Dark shrugged. "I still got those presents so it didn't bother me…"

"But what had began to bother me was because of these 'aunts' 'uncles' and 'cousins', I was being ignored, couldn't get the same attention out of my parents around Christmas time as I always had…and so I began to greatly dislike these new type of relatives. As the day of their arrival approached, I became increasingly moody and rather rebellious and it was then that my parents decided to give me their undivided attention once again. But by then I was a bit angry at them too-I hardly spoke to them and I pre-occupied myself with videogames and such." Dark made a pfft sound and crossed his arms, pouting.

"And when they finally came I was quite literally floored by who came walking through the door."

"This first cousin who seemed younger than me practically bowled me over and he was waaaay too hyper. Blond hair everywhere…" The black haired male rolled his eyes. "Argentine, my aunt and uncle had called him…funny, that when I had first met him I hated him more than the second cousin who walked in right behind him. Or well, okay, he didn't walk behind him…" Dark amended. "He was clinging to my aunt's legs and kind of looking at me like I'd grown two heads and was going to bite his own one off. I didn't know it was another guy cousin when I first saw him either…"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Waaa…leeme alone Arge…" a small dark haired boy who couldn't have been older than five or six grumbled as the small blond practically clung to him. The dark haired boy could hear the adults chuckling and he hated the boy named Argentine even more.

"Nooo…you're so awesomely coolies and, and, yeaaaah…"

"Poor Dark…" his mother chuckled. Dark pushed the boy away, looked up-

And saw the most startlingly honey yellow eyes meet his own wide amethyst eyes. Their owner made a small noise and hide behind his mom-to Dark, his aunt. Staring quite rudely he tried to get another look at the small form quivering barely in view behind tall legs.

"Oh…" the woman laughed trying to dislodge the honey eyed person behind her. "C'mon…c'mon Krad…don't be shy…Dark this is Krad…Krad, Dark."

The first thought that went though his mind-

_Oh…she's really cute…_

Krad hugged "her" body barely darting glances at the amethyst eyed boy across from "her" that was now grinning and walking over. Golden blond hair falling to "her" chin was left to fall in small waves and Krad eeped as Dark walked over to "her".

"Heya, I'm Dark." He grinned. "I'm sure we'll be great friends, Cousin Krad!"

The small blond merely nodded, but before turning away, Dark caught the smallest of smiles appear on "her" face.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"You thought Krad was a girl??" Daisuke burst out, laughing. Dark looked instantly offended.

"Hey, you would have thought he was one too, with his hair like that and the way he acted…" The male was quick to defend himself only causing Daisuke to giggle uncontrollably.

_Aww, poor thing…his ego probably got bruised…_

"Anyways…" Dark cut in, coughing. "It wasn't long though before I found out that Krad was as male as I was…"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Nyyyyaaaa, Kraddy-chan!!!" A six year old Dark called out. "You can't catch me!!!"

A delicate looking blond was sprinting after the taunting black haired boy.

"Oh yeah??" 'She' shrilled. "I'll get you yet!!!"

They both rounded a corner and with a cry, Krad pounced, crashing straight into Dark. They tumbled through Dark's bedroom door and landed on the floor, Krad on top of Dark. Laughing, Dark tried to push Krad off, but the blond had a firm grip on Dark's shoulders.

"Naahh…lemme go, Kraddy-chan…" Dark grumbled, though he was still grinning lazily. Krad shook "her" head, suddenly looking rather serious and…

"You're so_ kawaii_, Dark-kun…" The blond breathed, eyes admiring.

"Eh??" The small boy pinned beneath the blond jerked upwards, confused. Krad smiled, blushing and bending down, 'she' placed a small kiss on Dark's lips. Shocked, Dark just laid there-in that brief movement Dark found out a rather startling truth-

'She' was actually a 'he'. A very feminine he, but a he nevertheless. And everything just went all wrong.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

At first, Daisuke thought Dark was exaggerating but from the rather shamed, horrified, embarrassed look on his face, the red head wasn't so sure he was making it up. The red head could only stare at Dark.

_Krad…kissed Dark? That's just…that's just too weird and hard to picture, even now…whoa…it's…no…I can't imagine that…I mean they were six years old but…_

"Things became awkward around us from that moment on. Knowing that not only was Krad a guy but my cousin, I was highly reluctant to even stay in the same room alone with Krad, as he'd always try to kiss me or hug me or something. It was all in all, amusing in a rather weird wrong way- at least for Argentine. He hadn't told me his brother had been like this since for a while until later on. When I was nine I learned that being that way was labeled as being 'gay' and the word kind of stuck with me, I guess. But at around the same time, Krad began to change…"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Hey, Kraddy boy!!"

The blond looked up from his book, a slight frown on his face as he saw his dark haired cousin poke his head inside. It was summer time and the air conditioners were working overtime trying to cool the rooms down.

"What do you want, Dark-kun…?" He sighed, putting the book down. Dark ran in, waving a towel and sun block in his face.

"The heat is a killer, Krad so Me 'n Arge are taking a dip in the lake nearby. Wanna come?"

Honey eyes seemed to jump enthusiastically at the idea, but Krad's mind seemed to be taking another train of thought.

"I…dunno, Dark…" He picked his book back up again and popped it open. "I didn't bring my swimming trunks today-"

"You can borrow mine!" Dark interjected hastily, but Krad barreled on.

"It's really hot-"

"Which is why you should go take a swim for a while-"

"…And this book just got very interesting-"

"Yeah, since you're now reading it upside down I'm sure it has." Dark snickered and yanked it from Krad's hands. "C'mon, the weather's perfect for a swim and you can finish your interesting book later! Get your mopping butt out into the sunshine!!

And Dark, without listening to any further argument from Krad hauled him into the bathroom to change.

Two hours later found a happy Dark and Argentine in the water watched on in annoyance by a rather grumpy Krad. His hair which had now grown out to his shoulders had been pulled back into a ponytail and he was resisting the urge to pull it out and fiddle with his hair.

Dark looked over at Krad and rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Kraddy boy!!" Dark shouted form the water. "Get in here! It's no fun without you!!"

Krad blinked at this grating, honestly-spoken statement, but quickly masked his expression and looked away again.

"Don't feel like it…" he mumbled. He hadn't even taken off his shirt and he was fiddling with something in his jeans pocket. Dark happened to be a very good lip reader and he snorted.

"'Don't feel like it?' oh come on, don't be such a KJ!"

Krad glanced up. It _was_ really hot…and the water looked inviting…

And the way Dark's face was pouting, pleading…

Krad stood up and began to unbutton his shirt. Dark whooped in triumph and grinned crazily.

The three spent a full hour before Dark complained that he was pruning and so they all left the water and lounged around the water's side on fluffy towels. After a few minutes Argentine grumbled, saying he was thirsty and that he'd forgotten to get drinks so he got up and began walking off to the house. Krad watched his younger brother go and as soon as he was out of sight, he glanced over at Dark and pounced on him in the blink of an eye. Dark yelped in surprised, trying to throw off the blond. He was still in his swimming trunks while Krad had long ago already put his normal clothes back on.

"Waa?? Krad?? Wait, no!! What-?? Not here!!"

His cousin paid him no head as he began kissing him soundly to muffle his protests. Dark continued to struggle as Krad's hands began running up and down his body.

"Krad…dammit, quit it!! We're cousins!! Related by blood!!" Dark whimpered. "You can't do this!! It's…wrong!! "

"So? I don't care." The blond stated simply as he began kissing Dark's neck and collar bone, sucking gently. His hands continued their roaming only stopping briefly to tweak the nubs on the black haired teen's chest. "You're cute and I like you. I have for a long time…does it matter if we're related if we like each other?"

Dark's eyes widened as Krad's hand had traveled lower, dipping and moving straight between his legs, gently kneading him there.

"But...but that's the point!!" Dark gasped out, panting as Krad continued to grope him gently. "I-I-I- d-don't like you like that!! I like you as a friend, a cousin…!! …damn it, please….please…stop it…just stop touching me…like that…" He was begging now, trying to tug his cousin's roaming hands away. The blond paused, the slowly, to Dark's relief, he pulled his hands away. But there was a new look in Krad's eyes now and his eyes were no longer innocently honeyed but feral yellow.

"K-krad…?"

The next second, Dark screamed in pain- a long thin gash bloomed with fresh blood as a cold blade twisted across his arm. Dark yelled again as he was slashed across the other arm by a pocket knife that Krad seemed to have pulled out of no where.

A small struggle ensued in which Argentine had finally intervened into after barely arriving just seconds afterwards. From then on, Dark's and Krad's friendship-if there was any left- was never the same…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"He was soon becoming very violent…and bloodthirsty." Dark sighed, rubbing one arm that had began to prickle with goosebumps. "He had cut me multiple times at night and licked the wounds clean…it had become his new expression of, well, liking I suppose…as soon as the rest of the family found out what was going on, they sent him to the next nut house and I felt rather guilty. I hated what he did to me, but he was my cousin-I thought he just couldn't control himself. After a lot of persuasion and lager sums of money shoved under the table, they finally released him, on one condition-that he takes a new brand of medicines designed specifically to suppress such bloodthirsty killing tendencies. When I heard about this, I had to grudgingly realize how bad he'd become, but with the medicine, he reverted almost completely to normal-with a difference. He hated me with a passion and refused to be around me. At least before, he would always enjoy hanging out with me, but the medicines had altered his personality. It couldn't be helped-either it was have him enjoy my company but end up killing me in his obsessiveness or hate being around me in exchange for guaranteed safety. I tried to convince myself many, many times that this was a small price to pay to be alive but I still felt hurt whenever Krad would toss rude comments or dirty glares."

"I tried once-only once- to keep Krad from taking his medication. I would soon regret ever doing that…"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"No…"

A 13 year old Dark pressed his ear to the bathroom hearing the small moan from it. He heard nervous clattering, harshing breathing.

"Where…where did they go…" the voice was muffled but steadily growing in panic. "I know…I never moved them…I can't…I can't…go out there without taking my pills…nrgh…" He heard something drop into the sink. "Dammit, dammit, dammit…my pills…my pills…where did they go…??"

Dark's stomach clenched unpleasantly but he forced the slightly sickly feeling away.

_This is all for Krad…_He told himself for the millionth time. _You have to do this…you have to get him off that stuff…he's not the same with or without them, but I'd rather have the Krad I knew than the one now that hates me like no tomorrow…_

"Noooo…." The soft wail and the thunk of something much heavier against the sink made Dark hit the panic button.

"Krad??" He called out hoarsely, pounding on the bathroom door. He knew better-the door was locked so he didn't even bother twisting the handle. He pounded even harder. "Krad..? Krad are you alright…?"

"Dark?" The small whimper made Dark's insides turn. "Don't…get the hell away from here…"

"No, Krad." The amethyst eyes boy's voice floated through the door. "I'm not leaving…you're not okay…"

"Aww, naw, ya think?" Even a five year old could hear the sarcasm in his voice. "I never was, its all your fault..urgh…"

"You…need your medication…" Dark whispered against the door. There was a short silence. Then-

"Dark…do you…do you know where they are?" It was such a sickly hopeful voice Dark felt bile rise in his throat-against himself or Krad he didn't know. Dark didn't answer the question.

"Let me in…"

There was no hesitation-the lock clicked and the door swung open. Krad, desperately, yanked Dark into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him with his foot. He pushed Dark aside, and locked it before turning to Dark and gripping him bone crushingly hard.

"Where…where are they Dark…?"

Dark paused, then shook his head. He would not tell him just yet…

"I…you're hurting me…" He winced as the grip tightened.

"I…need…those pills.'' Krad hissed slightly, shuddering as something within seemed to be snapping. His eyes reflected an internal conflict honey yellow swirling with feral. He pressed his forehead against Dark's and the black haired teen was surprised to feel his cousin's head burning up. "If I…don't…I'll hurt you again…and despite how much I act like I hate you…I…don't want to do that…"

"Then don't hurt me Krad…" Dark mumbled, petting Krad's trembling head as he buried his face into Dark's shoulder. "Don't hurt me…stay away from these pills and control yourself…"

"You say that…like it's so _easy…"_ Krad's voice was beginning to border on something dangerous but Dark didn't seem to notice. "It's…hard when your mind becomes your worst enemy…I need them to control myself even if it means my mind will hate you irrevocably because of the side effects…"

"Now it's you who's saying it like it's so easy…" Dark growled. "You're running away…from everything…how is that helping me…?? It's destroying our friendship, it's putting a strain on the family-" Krad shuddered violently and a low moan form him made Dark stop in mid sentence. Krad stumbled away from his cousin, clutching his head.

"Krad…?"

"Stay…_**stay away**_!!!" Krad screeched, shaking his head in what seemed to be one final attempt to throw a ghastly shadow on his life away. but as he fell to the ground in a moaning heap it seemed that he had lost…

Dark didn't even see it coming. In the next second he was slammed against the wall brutally, savagely kissed until Dark's lips were slightly red and bruised. Dark gasped as the blond's tongue darted forcefully between his lips plundering them before pulling back. "Is this what you wanted…?" Krad's hissed, voice both defeated and yet oddly triumphant and a bit lewd. Dark looked away but he was forced back to look into gold yellow eyes and devoured by kisses that were much more brutal than ever before. "You stole them from me…" he whispered against Dark's skin as he pressed his lips against Dark's neck. "Just for this…? I thought you didn't want me doing this to you…?"

"I…" Dark swallowed, finding it hard to think as Krad was overwhelming him again. "No…I wanted you to like hanging out with me again, not hate me with every fiber of your being…not like me like this…but just to go back to the friendship we had-"

"But you don't understand…do you?" Dark gasped, feeling something sharp drawing a thin line of blood across the top of his wrist and forearm. A disposable razor grazed its three blades across his skin and he hissed in pain as they bit deeper into his skin._ Dang it…and all the scars from a couple of years ago had just held over too…_ "It's this…or my hate and your survival. My lust and your inevitable destruction in something you don't even like…or me hating your guts but you staying alive. Frankly…" Dark gasped as Krad brought his bloodied arm to his lips and began kissing, licking and sucking the wounds clean with a warm, sensuous tongue. "I'd rather have you able to live a normal life than having you caught in this…"

"Control it then!" Dark burst out in despair, as the blond laid the razor against his other arm. "I…I just wanted you back…to at least tolerating me…"

"At such a high cost?" Krad shook his head. "You are a fool…"

Dark made a quick decision.

_It's better this way…_

He kicked Krad between the legs, momentarily bringing him to his knees. Reaching into his back pocket, he quickly popped open an orange semi clear bottle, dropping two round red pills in his hand. Tilting Krad's head back with one hand and forcing his mouth open with the other, he shoved them down his throat.

Krad fell back, swallowing and gasping as Dark threw the bottle at him and ran out of the bathroom, tears streaming down his face.

_It's better this way…_

_Even though he'll never be who I've known before ever again…_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Krad's obsession had worsted during all this time I guess and this year…this year was particularly nerve wreaking since the person who had been developing the medicine was becoming highly reluctant to do so, as the ingredients were becoming illegal…" Dark sighed. "The more the cost rose, the more my family primarily had to pay through the nose…Krad had moved away form a time, but his condition still haunted my family and me most of all…." Dark had been looking at the bed sheets but now he was looking at the red head now who was staring at him in shock and wonderment throughout the story. "But then I meet you…and for once there was something else in my life, however indirect, that…meant something better than Krad and his condition-"

_Better…?_ Daisuke couldn't look away as a small smile formed on Dark's lips and he blushed. _What…what is he saying…I…_

"But-but you had everything!!" Daisuke burst out, expression clouding over. He sighed. "You had looks, popularity, athletic talents, academic brilliance, money…girls…" At this last part, Daisuke blushed even redder and Dark chuckled.

"Jealous?" Daisuke made an indignant noise but Dark's eyes no longer held that cruel teasing bite to them. He paused, then nodded.

"I didn't understand…what you wanted with me…" He mumbled, blushing straight to the roots of his hair now. "You had everything, I had nothing…"

"It was your fingers."

"Nani???"

_My __**FINGERS???**__ The hell…? That's something odd to start an obsession with!!_

Dark burst out laughing.

"Your fingers-when they painted, drew, sculpted, Daisuke…of course you remember the very first time we met don't you…?"

_Oh…that…_

Daisuke nodded. How could he ever forget…?

"You were annoying…" He admitted. "But it didn't get so bad until a bit later when I tried ignoring you and you started tormenting me…"

"I'm sorry."

Daisuke blinked. Dark had reached out gently laying his hand on the red head's hand and he said those two words with such seriousness and bashfulness that the smaller boy's heart began to race. He squeezed Daisuke's hand briefly then pulled away.

"I hate being ignored-especially when I want something or someone really badly and I get ignored by that someone or something…"

Daisuke stared and another blush raced across his cheeks.

_What…?_

_Is he…saying…or hinting at what I think he is…?_

Dark chuckled.

"Dark…what are you-?"

"Wait. I wasn't done with what I was talking about earlier…you got me distracted.." the purple eyed teen pulled his hands back into his lap again. "Then Krad returned…and then he began hitting on you…and when you so easily let him close I was pissed. How could Krad suddenly move to liking you? Even worse, getting your complete undivided attention and to hell with me really…I was after all the 'real' demon in your eyes and not Krad, who had become something of a savior to you. I could see the confidence in his face-that he could easily make you fall for him in return as you had no one to rely on but him."

"I thought of the only thing I could to get him and you separated-a party at my house. Getting Krad slightly drunk would of course, pose a risk, but it was chance I was willing to risk if I could, by a slim chance get closer to you, even if that meant you suffering being under the influence as well. Make no mistake he loves you now too." Daisuke shivered. Things were starting to make sense…too much sense. "But he's still, under that medicine induced calm, obsessed with me…" Dark ran his fingers through his hair. "But just now…I don't know if he took his medication, if he refused, or if he ran out…but either way we're both at risk now, if not Argentine and the rest of our family along with yours." Dark looked apologetic. "I'm…sorry to get you all dragged up in this…but now that you are, I…don't know what to do…I have to protect you too now and I'm so worried, not for myself…but you…"

_He's worried…?_ Daisuke again was pulled into amethyst eyes. _About…me….?_

"Hey wait…" Daisuke mumbled. "You didn't…answer me…form earlier-"

"Hmmn…? Oh…"

But Dark wasn't forthcoming in a response. Daisuke, now loosing hope scooted forward and touched his shoulder.

"Dark…?"

"Things will get crazy from here on out…" Daisuke bristled as the older teen continued on. "Krad's unrelenting and-"

"Quit dodging the subject!! You know what I mean!" Daisuke waited for Dark to deny it. Angrily, he squeezed the older male's shoulder. Instead-

"Yes, I know perfectly well what you're talking about…"

"Then answer me!"

Dark gazed at him seriously and for the first time, there was no perfectly masked expressions just raw blunt emotion. And Daisuke gasped, backing up slightly, releasing Dark's shoulder. There could be nothing to misinterpret, not in that silence, where no words need to be uttered.

_Dark…_

"I can't leave you alone to stand in Krad's wake…" He teased, pulling Daisuke forward into a soft, passionate kiss. "That's cruel and unusual punishment, all things considered as I know him almost better than anyone, including you…We're talking almost suicidal here to do that. Besides," He whispered against the red head's lips, breath mingling with Daisuke's. Ruby eyes were swallowed into deep, warm amethyst eyes and for the first time, Daisuke felt utterly at bliss…

"What kind of a lover would I be if I did?"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The hell, Dark?? What kind of a cliffhanger was that?? You call him a lover-so what impression are you giving him and everyone else??? –wilts and dies- damn it just say you love Daisuke already…

Well, now here you go!! The reason behind Krad's OOCness and his now back-in-characterness….oh wow, that's really messed up…the stuff between Krad and Dark…-sighs-

I think there should be only one or two more chapter after this one-I know, sob!!! But like I said, there's a sequel on the way after this so…

Leave your wonderful awesome reviews and tanks for everyone wishing me a happy b-day-it really means a lot!!


	25. Finality

Everything I Hate Revolves Around You

_**Lament 25**_: Finality

"_**What kind of a lover would I be if I did?"**_

_Why did you say that?_ Daisuke wondered as Dark began pushing his shirt up. It was the second to last night up in the snow and-Daisuke blushed at this-they had been…getting busy every night. Up until then, Daisuke had pushed such thoughts out of his mind whenever Dark started in on him but tonight they decided to come back with a vengeance. The red head had found it highly irritating that his common sense had picked that moment to ride back in. Dark breathed gently in Daisuke's ear sending shivers down his spine.

"So excited already…?" One hand had already made its sneaky journey downwards and began to gently cup the smaller boy's growing arousal. Instinct made him cry out softly, his thoughts momentarily blotted out as the older teen's skill hands continued to grab him through the material separating his touch from Daisuke now aching want.

But even the momentary burst of pleasure didn't erase his train of thought. It was hard to ignore it when it picked and nagged like that…Finally, in grudging defeat he let his mind wander from the present pleasure to delve back into it.

"_**What kind of a lover would I be if I did?"**_

_You said that so…easily. Like it didn't trouble you at all. And yet…_Daisuke felt a moan escape him as Dark's lips made contact with his chest, nibbling on one hardening bit of flesh. _And…yet…never once have you said you loved me back…nor have you even called me a lover since then…_

_How am I supposed to take that…? That you do love me? That you just…don't want to say 'I love you' because of your pride…?_ The ruby eyes boy gasped loudly as Dark's hand finally found his length and began to lovingly jerk it upwards. "Ahhh…D-Daark…" _**There**__…already you know every spot that makes me whimper and melt…_

_But is that because lust drives you on instinct or love that takes it's time to memorize with care?_

Even as Dark slipped his startling girth into the red head, his mind wasn't completely there-he rode his orgasm with an almost slightly contemplating mood which Dark all too keenly picked up on. He rolled off of him, a slightly worried look in his eyes, but his face remained alight with the afterglow.

"Dai…Dai-chan?" He mumbled huskily, automatically reverting to his usual post romp activity of stroking Daisuke's cheek. "Something wrong?"

"Ah??" Daisuke jumped, blushing. _Oh no, I didn't want him to know…I…thought I had concealed it better…dang it…_ Daisuke was sure he could handle any side of Dark except sexually frustrated. That wasn't something he ever planned on seeing…"Erm, yeah, yeah…w-why?"

"You didn't seem…you weren't lost in the moment this time." The black haired teen seemed to be almost pouting. "You didn't writhe, call out my name…." _Scream in ecstasy and say 'I love you, Dark…'_ Dark's thoughts finished automatically. That for some reason seemed to make him blush. _I'm getting so used to hearing him say those two things-my name and 'I love you'._ "I can see it even now-you look distant. Is there something on your mind?"

_Is there?_ Daisuke found himself sounding rather sarcastic. _Hmmm, besides the fact that I'm morbidly afraid that Krad will try and rape you or me for that matter, and that I can't help but think this love is turning out one sided? Nope, other than that nothing's really going on up here…._

Instead Daisuke's verbal response was-

"Well….a lot I guess….Gomen, Dark…" He snuggled closer, hoping Dark would drop it soon. He wasn't keen on complaining that he wasn't hearing those three words coming from Dark himself if it would stop all the nighttime romps they were having. Dark was about as hyper as a horny bunny on steroids and had just as much of a drive. It varied depending on his mood-sometimes it was hurried, harsh, quick-other times they were taken slow, sensually in foreplay, a gentle lover's dance that took the red head's breath away when Dark finally bent over him and…

"Care to explain that 'a lot' to me?"

Dark enjoyed the cuddling but he wasn't letting up. Something was bothering his red head and he wanted to know exactly what.

"Well…" Daisuke looked suddenly very uncomfortable now. _This is stupid maybe I should reconsider…_he thought hastily_. This won't do me any good to bring up now…we have just two more nights and I don't want to blow them because of this…_ Thinking only of easing it away, Dark planted a small kiss on Daisuke's sweaty forehead and smiled encouragingly making Daisuke decided to take a more cautious round-about way. "I…you know I…love you, don't you?"

"I think I got it loud and clear when you've screamed it for the past couple of nights…" He was trying to force a cheesy grin away, knowing that to do that now would destroy any chance of him knowing what was making Daisuke off. _God, and I really need to stop coming off like I'm teasing him or that's not going to be good either…_ "Yes, I do know, Dai-chan." He amended a bit more bashfully now. "Is that's what's bothering you? You loving me?"

"Yes…and no."

_Oohhh, this yes and no deal…not fun…_Dark groaned to himself resisting the urge to growl and roll his eyes. Ambiguous answers were not his forte simply because they were annoying to the breaking point._ Either it's yes or it's no…can't be both…_

"Yes and no?" He asked neutrally. "What do you mean yes and no? That's rather ambiguous…"

"I mean…I…It doesn't really bother me anymore that I do…and I…love what we do at night as well…" Daisuke blushed fire engine red at this and Dark couldn't help but chuckle. _Ahahaha, skills in bed seem to be a very nice forte for my Dai-chan…_ "But…what does bother me…" His voice dropped to a whisper, almost pained. He buried his face into Dark's warm neck and he blinked amethyst eyes in confusion. "What bothers me…" Daisuke's breath swept over perfectly toned skin. "…is that…I…I think I'm living this love all one-sided…that I'm thriving only on my own fired passion…and once it burns out…" He began to shudder, arms wrapping around Dark. "I…I can't bear doing this anymore without craving the same words…from your mouth…"

And Dark finally began to understand. (1)

_Every night…every night that he's rode out his bone jarring climaxes that rock even my body…_Dark's mind was beginning to see the dim light at the end of the tunnel. _He's done so, been able to make __**me**__ explode so forcefully with his love as fuel. Those words…when he says 'I love you' my whole body responds to it…and I feel him, everything within and without and those shocking glimpse only heightens the pleasure…_

"Only you…" the black haired teen finally replied, vocalizing some of his dawning thoughts more than anything else. "Only you are able to make me feel such powerful peaks…I…I've never been so easily able to come hearing just one voice calling my name and saying those three words…haven't you realized the effect you had on me, even from way back when…?"

Daisuke sallowed, his stomach and groin becoming painfully tight.

"Me…?" He rasped weakly. "B-but..I'm not-"

"Special? Noteworthy? Trust me, my heart and soul saw before my cursed mind even began to realize it…"

Dark could feel Daisuke's heart rate jump ten times faster, feeling him stiffen slightly then trembling. _You're scared…yet madly hopeful, aren't you? You're soaring to a daring height but you're so scared your demon love will drop you and rip your beautiful new wings off at the last moment…_

_You couldn't have been more wrong._

"Your love…" Dark whispered carefully into his ear, serious yet pleading. "Changed everything. It… changed…me. " The red head's breath hitched as lisp brushed against his ear's outer shell, just in his most sensitive spot. Was this happening? He, Daisuke, wasn't dreaming right? Oh curse it all to hell heaven and everything in between if it was!! "Everything I needed, craved began to revolve around you…you and only you…"

"Then…" Daisuke stammered, clutching desperately to Dark now as if he'd fall any moment if he didn't._ I wouldn't be surprised if I did if I let go now… _"Then…are you saying…that…that you…?" _That you love me Dark? Is that what you're saying…?_

"Haven't I said as much, with no room to interpret my words otherwise, Dai? But seeing as a confession will be nothing short of what you want and need to hear…"

Dark crawled on top of Daisuke, pushing his hips downwards, enlisting a strangled gasp from him. Dark smiled briefly. _Your gasps are delicious to hear…I'll never tire of it…_

"It's been too far, so long in coming but I had known that inevitably it would have come to this point…" A short pause came, which was enough to nearly drive the poor boy under the older on half mad. "Ai…aishteru..." Daisuke's mouth slightly dropped open and the older male's smile only widened. _Awww, kawaii… either he doesn't believe me or it's just too shocking…"_Dai-chan…hate to break it to ya, but as adorable as that looks you're gonna catch some friendly critters there…"

"Baka no Dark…" Daisuke mumbled, but obediently closed his mouth. What a time for him to joke…Dark snickered, practically reading the train off thought off Daisuke's face like a book with large size 18 font. "But-but Dark…" He gripped Dark's shoulders, fingers biting into his flesh. Dark winced. _Oh, no, now what…? _"If you do…I think you really…mean it, what you said...…which I'm so glad, happy, ecstatic about…but why…why did you call me a lover-your lover- that third day and yet didn't even mention that or anything afterwards???"

_Oh…._

_Forgot about that one…_

_Whoops…_

_Thought I had thought that last part to myself….guess it slipped my tongue…_

_Screwed in very sense of the word…_

"Ah…well, that….uh…you see I…"

Dark was indeed screwed in every sense of the word.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Dark! Dark, wake up…"

A rumpled mess of black hair seemed to retreat slowly under the cover. A particularly wide awake, fully dressed red head wasn't letting that frump out of his sight. He yanked the covers back revealing a rather annoyed, butt naked Dark Mousey trying to curl up into a small, meek ball.

"Dark…" Daisuke had to pinch his nose soundly before kicking Dark's firm but rather soft backside with his bare toe. Nose bleeding all over Dark's bed and body wouldn't help either of them. But it was so hard to, having to look at that flawless broad expanse of skin, trailing downwards between his legs…

"Dai-chan, quit staring at my drop dead gorgeous, smexy butt naked body before I jump you and make sure you take care of that nosebleed and your now very happy little fried down south…" Dark was sitting up now, grinning evilly. His legs were half spread, partially dangling over the bed in a rather tempting way and this only made ruby eyes stared even more. Daisuke eeped caught in the act and vainly tried to defend himself-

"B-b-but it was your fault for sleeping in naked anyways…"

_I still can't look away…_

"Oh yeah, but who got me naked is the real question…I'm quite sure…" Dark's grin was turning mischievous as he stretched in mock casualness. "That I went to bed fully expecting to keep my clothes on…"

"Oh s-shut up already…" Daisuke huffed, thoroughly beaten-he would have been anyway- and returned to his half packed suitcase. Mechanically he threw the rest of his possessions and began hunting for his Wiz plushie. "We're leaving today, smart one, which was why I tried getting you up in the first place…"

"Oh we are…?" Dark seemed slightly out of it because he was now staring at his new lover like he was seeing double. "I…oh, yeah, huh…" _NO duuuuh!!! Wow, he's out of it..._ "Better go take a shower then…I'm rather…_sticky_…" Dark made a point of stressing the word, only making Daisuke's face put a vibrant red display before he swaggered off, wiggling his hips. Daisuke's face plainly screamed a does-he-have-to-rub-it-in?? expression-only to realize that might not have been the best choice of words…

_Pervert…_

He rolled his eyes and finally found Wiz. Wiz, he was glad to see, had managed to escape his and Dark's…passion… He hugged it happily, stuffing it into the suitcase just as Dark emerged, drying himself off with the towel. Daisuke coughed.

"Have you no shame?? Get some clothes on!"

"You know you like me all dripping wet, hot, wanting like this-"

"Just shut up and **GET SOME CLOTHES ON!!!** Argh!! I am not telling you again!!" _It's not going to do us any good to get all worked up this early in the morning…_

Dark was just too hyper that morning.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Daisuke took one last look at the whole place glinting with snow before turning back to the bus, trudging his suitcase along in the snow. And while he lugged it through the whiteness, he couldn't help but smile.

_Everything's changed so much…_

_At first I hated Dark and now…now I'm madly in love with him…and how Krad, whom I had trusted and cared about so much…is now suddenly a threat to my budding relationship with Dark…so strange how our feelings can change so much…_

_Humanity never really did make sense…_

_But…_Daisuke threw his head back and a full fledged grin bloomed. _I've never loved this craziness more._

"Allow me…"

Daisuke looked up and ruby eyes met amethyst. An outstretched hand asked a simple question and with his infectious grin he replied-

"If you can handle it."

Daisuke had never liked the snow as much as he did now.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"_Daaaark_…I ran _out_…" A sinister whisper trailed over the wind. "And so has your time on earth…for I will make sure you and your little lover will never _see, hear_ or _lay_ sinful fingers on each other…"

_**Ever… **_

_**Again.**_

Fin.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Waaaaaaa!!! It's finally over!! –sobs- I've actually finished a story…wows, it's been a real marathon these past three days…thanks to you all who've stuck around till the very end!!! You don't know how much that really means to me!

**BUT-**

Oh you knew that was coming didn't you? The sequel is in the works, as I've mentioned a few times already. So no crying for very long-you haven't seen the end of this quite yet!

BTW, to Shadow-I'd love a beta!! –gets a cheesy grin- But not for the first chapter of the sequel to this story. After I've typed up that first chapter, I'll have you beta the next ones after that-which means you get to see them all before everyone else, I guess x.x ehhehehe, you're lucky…you get to see the writer's crappy mistakes in her first and second drafts…-winces- then you probably won't be so awed or praising of me…I am human, shockingly enough…XD

So ah well, there's my small rant-once again thank you to everyone who's reviewed-I'll lurv you all forevers!!! And now off to update my other stories which have seemed to be collecting dust just sting there all by their lonesome…-runs off and starts updating the other fics- and drop in your last comments for this last chappie while your at it!!

(1) DAMN, did it really have to take you that long to figure out that Daisuke is a very emotional person and to hear you say the same thing would make him complete??? You idiot…(shakes head) well at least you're beginning to realize things…


End file.
